


Plass til fem til?

by Artemis2121



Series: Hjerterom [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Squabbling
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Jentene har bestilt russetur til Ibiza, og gutta skal på hytta til Jonas.Det var en god plan, helt til Isak, Chris og et litt småtragisk uhell inntreffer.





	1. Lørdag 30.september - Sana

**Author's Note:**

> I sommer fikk jeg en anbefaling om en fic her inne som jeg ble helt oppslukt av. Bladde meg videre, og skjønte hvor mange fine historier det er og hvordan det gir en mulighet til å gjenoppleve mye av det som var fint med SKAM - bare fra et annet synspunkt, eller med andre små forandringer, på norsk/svensk/dansk, og har fulgt veldig med på mange av dem. 
> 
> Hadde ikke egentlig noen intensjoner om å skrive selv, men så dukket det opp en jodelpost forrige helg som merket at jeg begynte å spinne videre på i hodet mitt. Bestemte meg for å prøve meg selv også med en liten høstferie-fic. Har planlagt, men langt ifra skrevet alt ennå. Planen min er å poste litt hver dag.
> 
> Har skrevet masse før, men stort sett bare fag, så dette er litt nytt for meg.

«Sånn helt serr.. Hvorfor sa du til Chris at det er dyrere å dra til Granca? Det er jo ikke det!»  Sana fniste og nippet til peppermynteteen. Hun og Noora satt godt innpakket i hver sin jakke og vendte ansiktene mot høstsolen som glimtet inn i bakgården. Noora rynket på nesa og smilte.

«Altså – vi skal til «Syden» på russetur - vi to! Vi kan ikke la Chris velge reisemål en gang til, lissom. Vi husker jo alle hvordan DET gikk forrige gang! Jeg veit ikke helt, jeg, Sana.. Du og jeg på Ibiza blir ille nok. Oss to på Granca ville vært enda mer ille, tenker jeg. Synes jeg ser oss spille ludo med mormora til Chris hele dagen fordi de andre ikke orker å bli med på stranda. Nå kan vi i hvert fall dra på museum eller no’.»

«Det blir sikkert ikke sånn, da», skjøt Sana inn, selv om hun måtte innrømme at tanken hadde slått henne. Hun var jo verken noen strandløve eller partyløve, men ville så klart være sammen med venninnene sine uansett. «Vi kommer til å få det skikkelig kult! Jeg har kjøpt meg nytt kamera, og det blir definitivt med!»

Hun var egentlig litt overraska over at foreldrene lot henne dra på tur i det hele tatt. Da hun spurte, var hun skikkelig nervøs. Hadde fått Elias til å sitte der inne sammen med seg for moralsk støtte, og han hadde dratt med seg Yousef som så litt slukøret og nervæs ut der i bakgrunnen. Mora hadde sett veldig tvilende ut først, men faren avbrøt henne i det hun skulle til å si noe som begynte med «Hva skal dere gjøre der, da?», og som Sana var sikker på ville forandre seg til et «nei» ganske kjapt. Det han hadde å si overrasket sannsynligvis hele familien, muligens inkludert han selv.

«De venninnene dine er ålreite jenter. Fint for dere å være sammen - samlet. Det skal bare være dere fem? Vi stoler på deg, Sana! Jeg synes de kan dra, jeg», sa han henvendt til mora, «synes ikke du også det?» Og det var slutten på moras åpenbare innvendinger, men Sana var ganske sikker på at det kom til å komme en formanende tale eller to i dagene fram til avreise. Det fikk hun bare tåle. Egentlig skjønte hun ikke helt selv at alt hadde gått så greit.

Det var først et par dager seinere og ganske tilfeldig at Yousef nevnte hvordan Elias hadde jobba med å bearbeide faren i dagevis på forhånd. Snakka pent om venninnene hennes, dratt opp gamle historier som beskrev hvor pålitelig Sana var, og greier. Elias selv hadde aldri nevnt det med et ord. Hun måtte finne en måte å takke han for det på!

Akkurat nå var Elias og Mutta i full gang med å rake løv og rydde bakgården. Utemøbler ble stabla under tak, og løvet lå snart pent i små hauger rundt omkring på plenen. Mutta prata ivrig om å lage hi til piggsvinene for vinteren og Elias smilte megetsigende bak ryggen på han. Sana mistenkte at Mutta kun var der fordi han verken hadde vært kjapp nok til å ta trikken i feil retning eller sjekke om hans egen mor egentlig trengte hjelp med noe. Hun smilte og vinka ned til broren sin som kom litt nærmere.

«Vi stikker og tar en kebab. Lyst til å joine?»

Sana og Noora veksla blikk, og nikket til hverandre. Det skjedde ikke sjelden nå for tida at Sana og Elias hang sammen og mikset vennegjenger. Det som hadde vært så godt som utenkelig for et halvt år siden.  
«William kommer og henter meg om en time. Skal være med han i kveld, selv om vi må pakke begge to. Han stikker til London for å hente tinga sine i morra. Kan be han plukke meg opp der, kanskje?» foreslo Noora. Sana nikka. Hun så på klokka, og så at tiden hadde flydd litt fra dem.

«Men.. Isak kommer hit om en halvtime for å jobbe skrive på en oppgave vi skal levere rett over ferien.. Må bare få fiksa det før vi drar på mandag.» Hun nølte. Hadde ikke veldig lyst å velge skole akkurat nå.

«Be Isak møte deg der, da? Dere kan jo bare stikke hit og jobbe etterpå?», foreslo Elias.

«Tror kanskje vi bør jobbe litt, ass, hvis vi skal ha fri resten av ferien, mener jeg.» Kjipt! At hun ikke bare kunne drite i det for en gangs skyld! De var jo godt i gang. Men hun kjente seg selv godt nok til å vite at hun kom til å bli skikkelig misfornøyd og skuffa hvis denne oppgaven gikk til helvete.  
  

«Yousef kommer, jo! Han møter oss der, så dere blir med! Vi stikker med en gang.» Han så besluttsomt på søsteren sin og blunket kjapt til henne.

«Okay, da! Hvis dere er så kjedelige at dere ikke kan klare å spise kebab uten oss, får vi vel bli med og passe på dere, da..» Hun sukket påtatt tungt, la hodet på skakke og smilte overbærende. Elias smilte falskt tilbake.

Hun og Yousef hadde snakket om at hun måtte ha litt space til å bli ferdig med den oppgaven, men etter at gårsdagen hadde sneglet seg av i vei på biblioteket, over bøker og foran pc, var hun egentlig ganske klar for å se han – om bare for en times tid. Akkurat passe dose motivasjon for å komme i mål etterpå.

Akkurat idet hun skulle til å reise seg og rekke hånden sin ut for å dra med seg Noora, tikket det inn en melding. 

**Isak:**  
Blir litt forsinka. Må fikse no greier

Sana rista på hodet. Sikkert! Ikke at hun var overraska og det passet henne utmerket. Så hun valgte å gjøre gode miner til slett spill.

 **Sana:**  
Greit stikker og tar en kebab med Noora og broren min. Kan du komme til Urraparken? Rekker du kl.15?

 **Isak:**  
Ok. Mulig litt før CU

Ikke lenge etter satt Noora og Sana på en benk i parken med hver sin falafel i henda. Gutta småprata om noen studiegreier. Elias hadde søkt og kommet inn på jussen, og det virka faktisk som noe som han kunne trives med. Mutta og Yousef drev og snuste rundt på lærerstudiet på HiAK, noe Sana helt fint kunne se for seg de begge  kunne bli ganske gode på. Akkurat nå forsøkte Yousef det kunststykket å holde hånden til Sana samtidig som de begge spiste. Sana syntes han var ganske håpløs og litt fin på en og samme tid. Dessuten var Sana nesten litt positivt overrasket over hvordan William gled inn i samtalen. Han og Elias hadde en del forelesninger sammen nå, så de to satt og småprata om en foreleser de begge likte, mens Noora hørte godt etter hva de sa og sendte små blikk til William, mens hun forsøkte å holde samtalen om all tax-freeshoppingen de skulle gjøre, gående med Sana.

Kvart på tre sjekket Sana telefonen sin for å se om det var noe nytt fra Isak, men akkurat idet hun skulle til å legge den bort igjen, kom han småjoggende oppover stien, ganske så heseblesende. Med lua på snei, rødflammet i ansiktet som om han hadde stressa noe helt for jævlig. Jakka hans var både våt og skitten, så ut som den eller han hadde ligget på bakken. Ansiktsuttrykket lå et eller annet sted mellom forskrekka og småflau.

«Halla, Isak!», sa Elias. «Hva har skjedd? Vært ute og slåss igjen, eller?» Det ble helt stille i den lille gjengen. William så forbauset bort på Elias som bare satte opp et uskyldig uttrykk. «Hva er det? Jeg kødder, da – slapp av!»  
Sana så uttrykket til Isak skifte fra forfjamsa, til irritert, før han pusta dypt bestemte seg for å ta det med et smil.

«Eh… Nei. Eller.. Egentlig ikke, men på en måte..» Han snudde seg til Sana og Noora, og så veldig skyldbetinget på dem. «Sana og Noora, sorry .. Er ganske kjipt det her, men jeg tror jeg har ødelagt den der russeturen deres, ass!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	2. Lørdag 30.september - Vilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vildes tolkning av situasjonen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prøver å finne stemmene til de forskjellige karakterene, ettersom jeg tenker å bruke varierende POV. Håper dere kjenner igjen min versjon av Vilde her :-)  
> Enjoy!

Vilde kjente hvordan øynene flakket og hun nesten ikke klarte å se på Chris uten at verden ble blurry. Stakkars vennen lå med hodet lent mot den blomstrete puta og smilte litt sløvt. Panna hadde en overfladisk skramme, men halve haka som så ut som den var på vei til å bli skikkelig blå. Den hånda som lå oppå dyna hadde en oppskrapt håndbak som så grusomt vond ut. Såret var renset, men måten det bare bredte seg ut og krøp oppunder ermet på sykehusskjorta var ganske ubehagelig å se på. 

Nummenheten bredte seg i hele kroppen på Vilde. Begynte et eller annet sted langt nede i magen og minnet henne om andre sykehusbesøk til andre folk på andre sykehus. Følelsen var ikke til å holde ut. Hun kjente en sterk trang til å fikse et eller annet. Ringe folk - ordne opp. Selv om hun egentlig visste at det ikke var noen verdens ting hun kunne ordne opp i.

"Men hvorfor skal du være her da?" Jepp - der blandet desperasjonen seg inn i stemmen hennes også! Hun hørte det selv. "Er det ikke bedre for deg å være hjemme? Du har jo ikke brukket noe, eller no'." Hun så at Chris øyne knep seg litt sammen ved lyden av stemmen hennes.

"Mamma og de er jo bortreist." Chris hvisket nesten, og Vilde gikk nærmere og satt seg på sengekanten. Lente seg inn for å høre bedre. "Jeg fikk jo et slag i trynet, kan du si.. Ja, ikke et slag, da, men du vet.." Hun smilte matt, og Vilde klarte ikke la være å smile tilbake. "Må vekkes og sånn, vet du."

"Ja - kan vel JEG gjøre?" Vilde kjente et stikk av forurettet fornærmelse over å ikke ha blitt spurt. Hun reiste seg. "Jeg kan gå og snakke med dem nå - så slipper du å være her?"

"Da tror jeg du skal gre håret litt først, ass! Ta på deg noe lip-gloss eller no. De driver ikke  lodder meg ut til hvem som helst.." Vilde så seg forvirret i speilet før hun kastet et blikk tilbake på Chris som smilte matt og til og med fikk fram en liten latter. Kjente en dråpe lettelse over at venninnen klarte å spøke, selv om det så ut til å koste henne. "Ja - skynd deg, da!", la hun til mens Vilde reiste seg fra senga.

 

Hun kjente igjen skrittene til Magnus i korridoren før hun så han. Han kom bærende på en gedigen blomsterbukett akkurat som hun hadde bedt han om. Lyste opp da hun vinket til han, og halvveis jogga bort for å gi henne en enarmet klem. Hun lente hodet mot skulderen hans og ble der. Pustet inn den trygge lukten mens han strøk henne over håret.

"Så fin!", mumlet hun da øynene hennes falt på blomsterbuketten. Roser og lysantus i gnistrende høstfarger.

"Sendte mamma på shopping, hun pleier å fikse sånt!", humret han fornøyd. "Dette var kijpt, ass, pus! Stakkars Chris! Og stakkars deg også! Dere som skulle på tur og greier. Hva skjer med det?" Akkurat den tanken hadde surret å gått i bakhodet hennes også, helt siden Isak ringte, men hun hadde ikke villet hente den fram. Ville ikke at det skulle bli som om turen var viktigere enn Chris, på en måte.

"Chris sier at hun kanskje ikke en gang får lov å dra hjem idag. Tror vi må snakke om hva vi skal gjøre med turen, og med Chris, og med alt! Har ikke snakket med jentene ennå."

"Isak fortalte det til Sana og Noora, vet jeg. Så de vet helt sikkert hva som har skjedd. Har de ikke ringt, eller noe?" Vilde tok opp mobilen som hadde ligge pent på lydløs nederst i veska. 8 ubesvarte anrop, og flere chatmeldinger.

 

**Sana (14:55)**

Hey girls! Chris har skada seg.

Tror vi må snakke om hva vi gjør med tur!

Møtes?

 

**Eva (14:56)**

Hæ? Hva har skjedd?

Chris <3 <3 <3

 

**Noora (14:57)**

Sykkelulykke. Ligger på Ullevål!

 

**Eva (14:57)**

What!?! Hvordan går det med henne?

 

**Sana (14:58)**

Tror Vilde er med henne.

Vi må nesten møtes eller chattes når vi vet mer.

Noen update, @Vilde?

 

**Eva (15:32)**

@Vilde - hva skjer? Lever hun?

Vi får nervøst anfall her!

 

Vilde tenkte seg om et kjapt øyeblikk før hun skrev noe. Hun visste jo egentlig ikke så mye mer, men de hadde ventet ganske lenge allerede. Best å gi et kjapt livstegn.

 

**Vilde (15:47)**

Hun er våken, men har fått hjernerystelse.

Jeg skal snakke med legen nå om jeg kan ta hun med hjem.

Skriver mer etterpå.

 

Hun så tre tomler opp komme ganske umiddelbart. Kikket bort på Magnus som stod og fulgte litt småbekymra med.

"Kanskje du skal vente med å sette de blomstene i vann? Tenkte å høre med legen om det er greit at jeg passer på hun. Hun må visst vekkes og sånn, men vi kan klare det. Så kan vi jo bare være der alle sammen og lage mat og snakke.. og sånt.." Hun hørte seg selv stotre og bli ustø i stemmen.

Han så på henne med et mildt blikk, la fra seg buketten på den nærmeste stolen og omsluttet henne i en romslig klem. Lot henne bore aniktet sitt inn i skjorta hans og sukke dypt.

"Bli med inn til henne først, " sa hun så fort stemmen kjentes litt mer på nett. "Så tar vi det med legen etterpå."

 

Inne hos Chris stod det allerede en sykepleier og snakket lavt. Chris så egentlig hakket mer til stede ut enn hun gjorde da Vilde gikk ut. 

"....så ja, hvis du har folk som kan være sammen med deg, burde det gå helt fint!" Chris øyne smilte forsiktig mot Vilde og Magnus.

"Der er de, faktisk," sa hun. "Vilde, jeg kom på at jeg hadde denne fine snora å trekke i, så du slapp å gå så langt!"

Sykepleieren snudde seg og studerte Vilde skeptisk, men Vilde valgte å ikke la seg ikke affisere av det. Isteden smilte hun så bredt og varmt hun bare kunne, og strakk fram hånda. Hun presenterte seg og Magnus, og prøvde å gjøre håndtrykket sitt så fast og sikkert hun bare klarte. Forklarte at hun og Chris hadde kjent hverandre så godt som hele livet, og at hun mer enn gjerne passet på det som trengtes, bare hun fikk instruksjoner.

"Hvor gammel er du, egentlig?"

"Jeg fylte 18 i juli!"

Sykepleieren tenkte seg godt om. "Hm.. Kunne kanskje vært en idé? La meg finne legen - et øyeblikk."

Magnus og Vilde gikk rolig bort til Chris så lenge.

"Stilig farge på haka!", sa Magnus blidt, men skar en grimase da han fikk øye på den oppskrubbete hånda. "Du må slutte å snu deg etter Isak, ass!"

"Magnus!", sa Vilde advarende, men Chris bare lo, før det gikk over i akking isteden.

"Au, Magnus! Ikke få meg til å le! Orker ikke.."

 

Legen - en myndig dame i 40-åra, tok Vilde til side og stilte henne masse spørsmål. Hvor godt kjenner du Christina? Har du mulighet til å se til henne over helgen? Er det noen mulighet for at du kan bli med pasienten tilbake hit på mandag for videre undersøkelser? Er visst noen bilder eller noe de ikke fikk tatt fordi en scanner var ute av drift. Hun forklarte at Chris hadde fått en kraftig hjernerystelse og at det ved slag mot hodet trengtes veldig nøye overvåkning de nærmeste dagene etterpå. Vilde prøvde å fremstå så seriøs hun bare kunne. Cringet litt da hun ble nødt til å fortelle og spørre om turen. Ikke det beste inntrykket, kanskje? Var det noen som helst sjanse for at Chris kom til å bli reiseklar til mandag? Til det ristet legen ganske resolutt på hodet. Christina Berg skulle såvisst ikke på noen russetur med den hjernerystelsen! Sykehuset var derimot mye mer åpne for pasienter som ønsket å dra hjem i helgene. Kunne Vilde hjelpe til med å kontakte sykehuset dersom Chris skulle føle seg dårligere?

På en eller annen måte klarte Vilde tydeligvis å svare riktig på alle spørsmålene. Mulig det hjalp på inntrykket at Magnus stod bak henne og noterte ned alle rådene legen og sykepleieren kom med. Til slutt fikk de legens velsignelse til å ta med seg Chris, og Vilde pustet litt lettet ut. Chris smilte bredere enn Vilde hadde sett henne gjøre så langt i dag. Mens Magnus ble med sykepleieren for å bestille taxi, tok Vilde opp telefonen. De andre jentene ventet på info.

En pop-up fra insta varslet at ingrid_tgif hadde postet et nytt bilde, og Vilde sveipet innom det først. På en strand et eller annet sted ved Middelhavet stod Ingrid og Sara og med armene rundt hverandre, solbriller på og drinker i hånda. "Tidenes russetur med verdens beste jenter!" var bildeteksten, sammen med en hel haug hashtags som beskrev hvor fantastisk de hadde det. Vilde sukket. Det stakk fremdeles litt, selv om hun visste utmerket at hun hadde hatet å være på buss med de bitchene der.

 

**Vilde (16:35)**

Tar med Chris hjem nå.

Hun har hjernerystelse og er ganske dårlig.

Vi må prate om turen! Chris får ikke dra.

Møtes hjemme hos Chris rundt 19?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	3. Lørdag 30. september - Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har noia - Even prøver å berolige han - gutta har en idé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå som jeg har begynt å skrive selv, må jeg bare ta hatten av for alle de flotte, lange fic'ene jeg har lest til nå :) Hadde en slags idé om å "ta igjen" hendelsesforløpet tidsmessig og publisere på rett dato, men ser det kan bli ambisiøst. Vil jo heller at det skal være gjennomarbeidet før jeg legger det ut! 
> 
> Her er med Evens "take" på situasjonen - og litt fluff, fordi.. Evak <3.

 "Herregud, Even! Hva gjør jeg? De må hater meg sikkert nå! Skjønner det, men va'kke de damene der jeg hadde tenkt å ha på nakken resten av livet, ass!"

Isak satt på kjøkkenbenken og snakket som en foss med dramatiske fakter og stor innlevelse. Han var hektisk i kinnene og fullstendig gravalvorlig. Øynene hans var så godt som kulerunde med et anstrøk av engstelse i blikket. Han strakte armene ut etter Even, som forsøkte å forene matlaging med "Operasjon Trøst Isak". Det var ikke lett, når man hadde verdens mest uimotståelige kjæreste som bare ville kose i konkurranse med en pizza som ikke på noen måte aktet å bake seg selv. Dessuten var det en smule vanskelig å holde seg alvorlig. Even var overbevist om at Isak overdrev sin egen skyld i det hele, men om han begynte å le nå, visste han en som kom til å bli ganske furten.

"Det her er helt krise, faktisk. Chris har skada seg, og jentene får ikke reist. Det blir klaging herfra til Drøbak hele uka. Jonas og Mags kommer ikke til å slappe av et sekund på den hytteuren hvis de vet at Eva og Vilde sitter hjemme og sturer. Aner liksom ikke helt hva jeg skal si eller gjøre, jeg da.." Han trakk pusten skarpt inn der på slutten. Hørtes ut som det var panikk neste, så Even gikk bort og strøk han over håret før han klemte han inntil seg.

"Ok, skjønner poenget. Men vet ikke helt om jeg klarte å holde tråden her, jeg. Hvordan er dette egentlig din skyld?  Du var ute og øvelseskjørte?" Isak så ned, og Even våget å frigjøre seg nok til å kunne begynne å legge på saus og fyll på pizzaen. Han kikket oppfordrende på Isak som så ut til å streve med å finne ordene.

"Ja - med pappa! Det æ'kke så komplisert, egentlig."

"Wow - med pappa, faktisk, og det æ'kke så komplisert?" Isak skjøv han litt fra seg og sendte han et skeptisk blikk, før Even så at det gikk opp et lys for han.

"Å ja - jeg vet! Skal fortelle mer om pappa seinere! Det var i grunnen helt fint, altså. Han som ringte meg og tilbød. Tenke siden du var på jobb at det passa! Han sa til og med at han syntes jeg hadde lært en del siden sist, så alt gikk egentlig ganske bra." Even hørte at Isak var i ferd med å spore av igjen. Han hørte gjerne mer om hvordan det hadde gått med Isak og faren, men akkurat nå så det ut til at det var Chris og ulykken som Isak var mest opptatt av, så Even snek seg til å gi Isak et kjapt kyss for å stilne han, før han fortsatte for han.

"Så ting gikk fint, helt til Chris kom på sykkel nedover Frognerveien og skulle over gata? Men du stoppa for henne, gjorde du ikke?"

"Jo - akkurat i tide. Det var jeg skikkelig fornøyd med! Helt til hun snudde seg for å vinke til meg. Noe som ikke var så jævla lett med en is i den ene hånda, og sykkelstyret i den andre. Dermed bomma hun på fortauskanten, og etter det gikk ting ganske fort, ass. Hele greia er litt blurry, faktisk. Vet ikke engang helt hva jeg gjorde, men det neste jeg husker er at jeg satt på fortauet ved siden av henne og bilen stod åpen med fulle blinklys. Det var skikkelig scary, for hun lå helt stille. Hadde slått haka hardt i fortauskanten og fått den jernstanga på sykkelen i huet. Pappa prøvde å si ting til henne. Sånn hva hun heter og hvor gammel hun er og sånt. Han fikk ikke noe svar, og selv om hun åpna øya, så hun bare alle andre steder enn på oss. Det var da pappa begynte å mase om sykehus. Det var et mareritt bare å få henne inn i bilen! Jeg måtte sitte i baksetet og så kjørte han henne til Ullevål. Vilde var den eneste jeg har nummeret til av folk som liksom kjenner henne skikkelig godt, så jeg ringte til henne."

"Okay. Så du stoppet for henne, men hun kjente deg igjen og snudde seg og vinka. Derfor bomma hun på fortauet og stupte over sykkelen. Jeg skjønner at det må ha føltes ganske kjipt for deg som satt og så på, ja. Men hvorfor er det din skyld?"

"Hm.. Det er en liten mulighet for jeg tuta på henne, og vinka først og sånt - mens hun spiste is og krysset veien på en gang. Pappa mente det ikke var så veldig lurt."

"Han mente det, ja?"

"Jepp"

"Altså - nå er det sjelden jeg er enig med faren din, men akkurat her skal jeg koste på meg å si at det er greit å huske til senere kjøreturer! Ikke det at jeg synes det er din skyld allikevel, da. Det var jo bare et uhell, ikke sant?" Even strøk Isak over pannen og så nesa med pekefingeren. Han så fremdeles ganske forskrekket ut, men muligens lurte det et smil bakerst i øyekroken. "Er ikke så mye du kunne gjort fra eller til. Kan hende hun hadde kjent deg igjen og prøvd å vinke uansett, eller hva?" Isak så forbløffet på han, som om det først nå gikk opp for han at det var en bitte liten mulighet for at Even hadde rett. "Men hva sa Sana, da? Du var jo sammen med henne lenge etterpå! Hun satt vel ikke og hata på deg i timevis?"

"Sana er Sana. Hun sa jeg skulle konsentrere meg om biologi, og at jeg er mye bedre til det enn til bilkjøring. Og så tilbød jeg meg å skrive ferdig oppgaven, ettersom det skjedde så mye at vi ikke ble ferdige. Hun virka ganske fornøyd med det, selv om hun stressa om at det skulle være en sekseroppgave, og ikke en femmer. Jeg skal aldri kjøre bil igjen, ass!"

"Nei, det skal du vel ikke.." 

"Tenk om jeg neste gang kjører på noen på ordentlig? Lammer dem for livet, lissom? Det er ET uoppmerksomt øyeblikk, det! Sjeleglad da Chris åpna øya. Var sikker på jeg hadde drept henne." De kulerunde øynene var tilbake og så uimotståelige at Even ikke kunne gjøre annet enn å stille seg tett inntil Isak og kysse dem bort. Det ville blitt lite ordnings med den pizzaen om ikke mobilen til Isak hadde plinget tre kjappe ganger etter hverandre og minnet dem på at det fantes en verden der ute. Even gikk bort og la siste hånd på verket mens Isak sjekket meldinger.

"Okay - pizzaen er i ovnen - hva skjer?" Isak tastet seg ferdig, trykket send og viste mobilen til Even.

 

**Magnus (20:43)**

Hey - sviker, @Isak.

Hva skjer med at dere ble hjemme ikveld, 'a?

 

**Mahdi (20:44)**

Slapp av, Mags! Du kan klemme på Even

hele resten av uka. La Issy-boy være i fred!

 

**Jonas (20:47)**

Så her er siste update..

Jentene har avlyst Ibiza-turen og Eva er en

smule annoyed for at jeg har invitert

masse folk på hyttetur - igjen :-P

 

**Isak (20:53)**

Ha ha.. Hva gjør du? Eller vi?

 

**Jonas (20:56)**

Vi drar i morra som planlagt.

Tenker å overraske jentene med noe

hyggelig! Forteller når vi sees. Mahdi

fikk låne bil, for da trenger vi en del ting.

Plukker dere opp 12-ish imorgen - ferdi pakka.

Passer det?

 

**Isak (20:56)**

Jepp! Må pakke nå! Sees imorgen.

 

**Magnus (20:57)**

See you! Have fun ;)

 

**Isak (20:57)**

:-P 

 

Isak hoppet ned fra kjøkkenbenken, og trakk Even med seg inn i stua. Pakking hadde de på ingen måte begynt med, og det så ikke ut som om det var planen heller. Isak slang seg ned på senga, og gjorde tegn til at Even skulle legge seg ved siden av han. Even så ingen grunn til å protestere. Han la seg godt til rette, så Isak kunne krype opp i armkroken. Even elsket å ligge sånn og kjenne Isak puste lett mot skulderen og halsen. Først ble de bare liggende og nyte at de var alene sammen. Even med hånda lekende i håret til Isak, som laget små, lette koselyder.

"Mm.. Glad du er hjemme, ass! Er kjedelig når du er på jobb." Even smilte fornøyd. Kunne ikke annet.

"Så.. Du takket nei til å henge med gutta i kveld?" Isak løftet hodet og så på Even som om det var et fullstendig usaklig spørsmål.

"Eh.. Jaaaa! Så klart.." Han slang et ben over hoftene til Even, og ble halvveis liggende, halvveis sittende oppå han isteden. "Er du klar over at vi skal tilbringe dagevis sammen med dem? Den hytta der er ganske liten til fem personer, ass!" Even måtte le over hvor indignert han hørtes ut, men latteren gikk ganske fort over i en lavmælt brumming når han kjente Isak snike hånda opp under t-skjorta si og kile han lett over magen og brystet. Han flyttet seg litt så Isak skulle komme bedre til.

"Så ikke noe pakking heller, da eller?"

"Nei, det synes jeg ikke er nødvendig.." Isak rynket litt på nesa som om tanken på å pakke var helt absurd.

Even kunne ikke annet enn å si seg hundre prosent enig. "Digg!", erklærte han, før han trakk Isak ned til seg for et ordentlig kyss. Det begynte ganske pent, men det tok ikke lang tid før Even ble kysset langs kjeven, rett under øret, nedover halsen.. Og den hånda under t-skjorta var heller ikke akkurat ubetydelig..

"Men du...?"Det kostet han et krafttak å avbryte, og han hørte at han var andpusten. Isak løftet hodet og så på han - litt omtåket og fornærmet på samme tid. "Liker du brent pizza?" Isak ristet på hodet. Even dyttet han litt unna. Tok tak i hånda hans og la den pent og pyntelig på hans egen hofte. "I så fall foreslår jeg at du holder deg der borte - på din side av senga i minst fem minutter til!" Isak himlet riktignok med øynene, men han smilte også, og gjorde pent som han ble bedt om. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	4. Søndag 1. oktober - Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas og gutta crasher en jentetur, mora til Jonas ordner opp og Isak svarer på dumme spørsmål.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble et lite mellomspill dette kapittelet her. Litt logistikk måtte til, men føler Jonas ble litt mutt.  
> Kan det være disse voksne som plutselig trengte seg inn? Vi vet jo alle at de ikke har særlig mye i SKAM-universet å gjøre ;-)  
> Nå er ihvertfall trådene samlet og klare for mer action i neste kapittel.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle de flotte, konstruktive kommentarene jeg har fått! Jeg blir SÅ glad for dem <3

Turen ned var rimelig chill. Faren til Mahdi hadde lånt dem en gammal Mæsje stasjonsvogn, og gutta fylte den opp med øl, planker, to halvslappe skumgummimadrasser og noe pyntegreier som mora hadde bedt om før de dro av gårde. Jonas satt i passasjersetet og styrte musikken, mens han prøvde å følge med på storyen til Magnus. Den handla om et vors han hadde vært på en gang med ei fra Drøbak. Det var noe ville greier om alt for sterke drinker og kanelboller.

«Og hun bare; - Du skjønner jeg liker så godt boller med kanelfyll, men jeg spiser bare fyllet, ikke skorpen.», Magnus lo rungende av sin egen vits. «Og alt jeg klarte å tenke var; Serr? Det er misforstått særhet, ass! Mulig jeg sa det høyt, for hun forsvant ganske kjapt etter det.»

«Og godt var det, bro!», erklærte Mahdi. «Er det ned til høyre her, Jonas?»

«Jepp!» Isak lente seg fram mellom forsetene før Jonas fikk summet seg. «Til høyre og så kjører du bare helt til slutten av veien. Der er det en parkeringsplass.»

Moren og to venninner satt med hver sin tekopp og trossa regnet på den overbygde delen av verandaen. De hadde vært der på «jentetur» i helga, og hadde lovet guttene middag før de dro tilbake til byen. Jonas kunne godt ha spart seg den middagen, men syntes nesten han måtte takke ja, når det skulle bruke hytta så mye av ferien.

Han kjente Marit og Cathrine godt. De var morens konstante følgesvenner på yogahelger, teaterkvelder og kunstmesser. De lo litt høyt og prata litt mye, men var for så vidt ok folk. Selv om han hadde et litt kleint minne av at Cathrine en gang hadde sittet i stua når han kom hjem sent en gang, akt seg alt for nære han og prata veldig alvorlig om at «sannhet er viktig for kunsten er død» mens hun drakk glass på glass med rødvin.

«Hello boys!» sa den selvsamme Cathrine insinuerende, før mora fikk reist seg og ønsket dem velkommen. Hun feide over hver og en av dem med blikket og smilte som en katt som hadde fortært en skikkelig feit rotte. «Elisabeth Vasquez - hvordan i all verden har du klart å holde disse kjekke, unge mennene skjult for oss!»

Jonas visste ikke helt hvilket ben han skulle stå på, og sendte et halvveis unnskyldende smil til de litt brydde kompisene sine. Moren sendte venninna et irettesettende blikk, reiste seg og banet seg fram med utstrakte hender. Hun omfavnet Jonas, og sa det var godt å se dem trygt fremme, før Isak også fikk en god klem.

«Så kjekt å se deg, vennen. Alt for lenge siden! Du ser godt ut.» Isak smilte igjen og svarte at det var fint å se henne også. Han hadde alltid kommet veldig godt over ens med Jonas sin mor. Hun klappet han på skulderen før hun snudde seg mot Even. «Du må være Even? Hyggelig! Jeg har hørt masse om deg. På tide at jeg endelig fikk hilse på. Ja, jeg har jo kjent Isak siden barnehagen.»

«Nei, guri – er det lille Isak? Husker du meg?» Mens mora hilste videre, turet Marit fram - rett forbi Jonas og bort til Isak. «Jeg husker godt da dere to løp rundt her og spilte fotball på plenen. Du var sååå søt!» Jonas krympet seg innvendig, og så at Isak var sånn passe utilpass, men han kjente henne igjen og forsøkte å svare høflig. «Så stor du har blitt! Og så kjekk, da gitt!»

Jepp! Der klarte hun å klype Isak i kinnet, faktisk – cringe! Jonas så det som sin plikt å bryte opp semikatastrofen.

«Så.. hva skjer med middag?» Moren, som nettopp hadde hilst seg ferdig både på Magnus og Mahdi også, snudde seg mot han og lyste opp!

«Du, den er klar! Det var sånn Bondens Marked inne i sentrum i går, så vi slo ut håret og kjøpte inn til en skikkelig lammegryte. Den bare står og venter på å bli spist.

 

Stemningen rundt bordet ble helt ok, til tross for en rar sammensetning av folk. Even konverserte i vei med Cathrine om en eller annen maler Jonas aldri hadde hørt om. Marit kryssforhørte Mahdi om foreldrenes restaurant og maten de serverte. Han svarte så godt han kunne, litt supplert av Magnus som smurte tjukt på - som vanlig. Jonas, Isak og moren diskuterte lavmælt det praktiske de kom til å bli nødt til å fikse om de skulle ha dobbelt så mange gjester. Hun prøvde å beskrive for han og Isak hvordan hun egentlig ville ha det ute i annekset.

«Ja, det er jo fryktelig rotete nå. Lurer på om det er så mye som 6-7 år siden vi brukte det sist, jeg.. Da blir det de 6 soveplassene her inne, pluss to ute i annekset. Fremdeles litt knapt, tenkte jeg, da!», sa hun, og smilte lurt. «Derfor tok jeg meg den friheten å forhøre meg litt med Linda, da hun var innom her og tok et glass vin i går kveld!»

Linda var hyttenaboen. 40-ish, så fremdeles skikkelig bra ut. Hun hadde tre veloppdragne barn, to veloppdragne hunder, au-pair og en mann som aldri har tid til å bli med på hytta.

«Hun sa dere kunne låne annekset der, for de skal visst til Paris i høstferien. Akkurat nå er hun på hytta, men det er bare fordi hun skal ta imot noen snekkere som skal jobbe på en av terrassene til uka. Alt var visst helt i orden. Kan ikke dere to bare stikke bort og få nøkkelen i morgen tidlig? Det er visst to soveplasser der også, så da kan dere fordele dere litt på de tre husene?»

«Hm.. Ja,– det er sikkert lurt,» svarte han uten å se på Isak. Han var ganske sikker på at de to var enige om at moren overdrev litt nå. De hadde sikkert klart seg med en sofa og en luftmadrass eller noe. «Takk, mamma! For at du fikser for oss, mener jeg.»

«Selvfølgelig, gutten min!» Hun smilte varmt til han og tok hånden hans. «Jeg vil jo at Eva skal få en fin ferie hun også!» Moren hans var kjempeglad i Eva. Jonas husket fremdeles med skrekk og gru da hun hadde funnet Evas skjorte på rommet hans og spurt og gravd i dagevis. Han ble superstressa da hun overdrev og prøvde å invitere Eva til middag et par uker seinere.. Allikevel syntes han ikke at han hadde noen rett til å klage! Mye bedre at hun likte Eva litt for godt enn at hun ikke likte henne i det hele tatt.

«Hva er det som har skjedd, egentlig?» Marit var visst ferdig med å høre om restaurantdrift, og vendte seg mot dem. «Skjønte det blir folksomt her denne uka?»

«Ja, nå skal du høre, Marit!» Mora tok det heldigvis på sin kappe å forklare. «Eva, kjæresten til Jonas, skulle egentlig vært sørover med noen venninner i høstferien. Og så hadde det visst vært en ulykke hvor en av jentene skadet seg, og de ble de nødt til å avlyse turen. Gutta her syntes virkelig synd på dem! Ja, jeg også! Eva var jo veldig lei seg, da vet du. Så vi bestemte oss for å invitere dem ned hit noen dager. Ja, det var derfor Jonas og jeg måtte prate litt på telefonen om hvordan vi skulle gjøre det i går. Kommer ikke din kjæreste også nedover sammen med dem, Magnus?»

«Jo» Magnus nikket og smilte bredt. «Vilde er med!»

«Så snilt av dere, og så hyggelig, da.», sa Marit. «Blir litt sånn kjærestetur, dette da, eller?»

«Tja, vi er jo en hel gjeng med forskjellige folk, da. Vi blir 10 stykker, lissom», skjøt Isak inn – nesten litt indignert. Jonas mistenkte at det var minnene om høstferien for to år siden som fikk han til å presisere. Marit snudde seg mot han, og før Jonas kunne finne på noe annet å si, måtte hun visst bare spørre. «Og du da, Isak? Har du dame du, da?»

Å nei! Jonas så stygt på moren, som om det var hennes skyld at Marit stilte dumme spørsmål. Var det virkelig nødvendig å sette Isak i denne situasjonen? Magnus stoppet opp midt i en munnfull og så opp, og resten av gjengen rettet også oppmerksomheten mot Isak.

Jonas hadde vært vitne til et par sånne kleine situasjoner før, og sett hvor beklemt Isak pleide å bli. Nervøsiteten meldte seg ganske kjapt på kameratens vegne, men det hadde den ikke behøvd. Virket det ikke som spørsmålet brydde Isak i det hele tatt. Han bare smilte og tok tak i hånda til Even over bordet.

«Eh.. Nei. Jeg er kjæreste med Even, jeg.», sa han selvsikkert til Marit mens han så Even inn i øynene og de utvekslet strålende smil.

«Er det sant? Så hyggelig!», Marit lyste opp, og stemmeleiet hoppet opp en oktav. Både Marit og Cathrine fikk skikkelig vann på mølla, og snakket i munnen på hverandre. «For et flott par dere er! Ja, jeg ser jo det nå!» «Bor dere sammen også? Ja, hvorfor ikke?» «Har dere vært sammen lenge, da?» «Hvordan møttes dere?»

Isak og Even ble forhørt grundig på kryss og tvers. Jonas mistenkte at selv ikke Magnus kunne gjort grundigere. Og det var med ganske stor overraskelse og beundring han var vitne til hvordan Isak bare smilte og lo mens han svarte på de fleste spørsmålene og spøkte bort resten. Tenk om dette hadde skjedd for et knapt år siden..

Det var derfor han lot galskapen pågå en liten stund, før han hvisket stille til mora om når de skulle dra, egentlig. Hun tok hintet og begynte å rydde av bordet.

«Vi tar oppvasken,» sa Jonas resolutt. Han begynte å bli klar for å ha resten av kvelden sammen med bare gutta. I tillegg tilbød han dem bærehjelp opp til bilen. De ble uansett nødt til å gå noen turer for å få med seg alt pikkpakket de skulle ordne med i morgen. Jepp – så definitivt i morgen og ikke i kveld.

«Okay, da er det ferie, gutta!» Han og pusta letta ut i det hyttedøra går igjen bak dem. «Jeg vet ikke med dere, men jeg er klar for en øl, jeg ass!» Og selvfølgelig var det ingen som takka nei til øl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	5. Søndag 1. oktober - Los Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jentene diskuterer gutter og spa, Sana har en utfordring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jentene må selvfølgelig også orge litt før de kan komme seg av gårde. Her er ei litta chat.  
> Denne er jo POV-fri, men får av en eller annen grunn følelsen av at det ble Vilde-POV allikevel.
> 
> Men slapp av - dette er bare litt underholdning mens jeg jobber videre med gutta, øl og muligens sang ;-)
> 
> Er det forresten noen som kan gi meg et lite hint om hvordan jeg får inn emojis i teksten. prøvd meg både på iPad og PC, men AO3 bare spiser teksten min når jeg prøver å poste noe med emojis i..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	6. Søndag 1. oktober - Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutter, øl og sang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takker Solrose for denne ideen! <3 Har frydet meg stort over å skrive dette her, og jeg skjønner jo nå at dette kapittelet var helt nødvendig!  
> Lite progresjon i storyen, men hva gjør vel det, når gutta bare vil chille på hytta?
> 
> Har aldri prøvd meg på å skrive noe som helst fra Isaks POV. Og vel - på det området er det skrevet mye bra, har jeg sett!  
> Gi meg gjerne tilbakemelding på hvordan det funka.

Isak var strålende fornøyd. Han satt i armkroken til Even med en øl i hånda og nøt varmen og lukten fra kjæresten sin. Han kjente seg fremdeles glad og stolt over hvordan han hadde taklet spørsmålet fra Marit i dag, og det visste han at Even også var. Det hadde han tatt Isak til side og både fortalt og vist han.

Jonas hadde også sendt han et anerkjennende blikk som gjorde han varm innvendig. Gutta var samlet, og akkurat nå syntes Isak han hadde de beste folka han kunne tenke seg rundt seg, der de satt og surret i vei med små vitser og historier. Mulig det var øl nummer 5 som snakka, men Isak visste jo at hans edru jeg til dels var enig. De hadde for eksempel ikke gitt han et eneste bebreidende ord for den greia med Chris og bilen. Ingen hadde sagt at han var klønete eller skyldt på han. Nei da – gutta hadde bare ordna opp så godt de kunne, de. Isak digga vennene sine.

Kvelden gikk i TP og øl. De hadde fyr i peisen, ettersom været ikke tillot noe bål. Jonas hadde børstet støv av familiens gamle TP fra 1998. Det med spørsmål som man trengte rullator for å svare på. Som vanlig var det Jonas og Isak som knivet om seieren, mens Mags og Mahdi hadde dannet lag og reiv seg i håret. Even var på Isak sitt lag, men hans bidrag var stort sett motivasjon og oppmuntrende kiling i nakken. (Og så var han ganske god på rosa og brunt. Isak aktet ikke å si det til han.)

Det var da Even kom tilbake fra en kjapp tur på do og erklærte «Tror det er en naken dame i vinduet, ass!», at anledningen for en impromptu tur på dass bød seg.

«Hæ? Serr?», spurte Jonas først. Han så skeptisk ut. Ikke villig til å ta påstanden for god fisk så langt vekk fra bygårdenes blide innsyn. Men da Even nikka at jo, det var en dame i nabohytta, og hun var mest sannsynlig naken, var både han, Mags og Mahdi kjapt ute av stua, sugne på utsikt. Isak så sitt snitt til å vinke Even til seg og dro han ned i sofaen.

«Har du liksom sittet der inne og kost deg og spionert på henne, du da? Derfor ble du så lenge?» Isak spilte mistenksom, men han var egentlig overlykkelig over et par minutter alene med Even.

«Neiass!» Even trakk seg forurettet så langt vekk at var ble umulig for Isak å fortsette å kysse han. «Jeg drev jo bare og pønsket ut hvordan jeg skulle få noen minutter alene med deg.» Even satt opp et så oppriktig misforstått uttrykk at Isak bare måtte trekke kjæresten sin nærmere. Kysse han og stryke han over nakken. Vandre videre nedover ryggen og smyge hånda ned i bukselomma hans, mens Even vred seg i fanget hans.

«ISAK!!» Nei, nå fikk gutta faen meg gi seg. Han hadde ingen interesse av nabodama til Jonas, vel!

«Isak gidder du komme hit med kikkerten?» Det var Jonas som stakk hodet ut døra. «Åh – sorry! Jeg kan finne den sjøl, ass!»

«Nei, jeg fikser det!» Even hadde allerede reist seg opp, og Isak visste at den kikkerten lå i kista rett bak sofaen de satt i. Så han snudde seg og fisket den fram før han reiste seg.

Magnus og Mahdi stod og trippet da han kom inn på dass. Mahdi bykset frem grep begjærlig om kikkerten. Tok ikke lang tid før han hadde den rettet mot målet.

"Ser du noe? Har hun på seg klær?"

"Slapp av, Mags! La meg stille inn kikkerten først! Det æ’kke så jævla lett når du står og drar i den..»

«Men jeg vil se!»

Magnus og Mahdi stod klistra mot det bitte lille dassvinduet og slåss om plassen. Isak veksla blikk med Jonas, som stod og lente seg mot dørkarmen. Han knep øynene sammen. Kompisen virka litt vel på den uinteresserte siden.

«Jeg er ikke helt sikker, men jeg tror hun er naken.», sa Mahdi helt rolig. Det skulle han aldri ha sagt, for Magnus tok et resolutt tak i kikkerten og røsket den til seg. «Hey!? Jeg brukte den!»

«Og nå har jeg den.», svarte Magnus likegyldig, mens han la kikkerten helt inntil vinduet og begynte å skru på innstillingene.

«Har ikke du dame, Mags? Dette skal jeg si til Vilde, ass!»

«Fader heller, der tok hun på seg morgenkåpa!» Magnus senket kikkerten.

«Men gutta – skal vi spille ferdig, eller? Er sikkert bare et par runder igjen før jeg vinner!» Isak visste akkurat hva det var han sa. Jonas bet på som planlagt. Ingen ting i veien med konkurranseinstinktet hans, i hvert fall.

«Det får vi se på. Det er jo jeg som spiller aleine, da – så tenker jeg er den moralske vinneren uansett, jeg!»

 

Linda banket på døra bare 10 minutter seinere. Jonas åpna, men Isak ble stående i bakgrunnen å følge med. Hun var definitivt ikke naken, men skikkelig pent kledd. Det lange, blonde håret var bunnet i en løs flette. Hun hadde frisk farge i kinnene og et vennlig smil.

«Hei Jonas!» Isak betraktet hvordan kompisen smilte tilbake til henne. Hvis han ikke tok helt feil, var Jonas faktisk en anelse sjenert, der han stod. «Tenkte vi kunne ordne med nøklene til annekset nå, jeg. Så slipper dere å stå opp så tidlig i morgen? Jeg drar rett på jobb herfra, så det ville blitt kl. 07 eller noe i den duren. Kan jeg komme inn litt?»

Isak snudde seg og så på oppvasken og de tomme ølboksene som stod strødd utover, og han så at Jonas gjorde det samme. Linda virket ikke som hun brydde seg. Gutta reiste seg og håndhilste alle sammen. Både Mahdi og Magnus hadde stille, og Magnus hadde litt problemer med å holde munnen lukket og ta øynene fra henne. Ikke noe nytt der, med andre ord.

«Annekset står klart. Alt er redd opp og ok. Det er ikke så stort, men vi har en dobbeltseng der, så det skulle være plass til to. Vi har strøm, og det er sikkert lurt å sette på en varmeovn der inne utover kvelden. Kan bli litt kjølig om natta. Vi har vaskemaskin, så sengetøyet tar dere bare av etter dere og legger igjen.»

«Så fint,» sa Jonas. «Tusen takk!»

«Og så lurte jeg på om dere har lyst til å bruke boblebadet? Dere kan det! Var det sånn at det er kjærestene deres som kommer nedover?» Jonas så alle andre steder enn på henne.

«Ja, det er vel på en måte det,» sa han forsiktig.

«De kommer sikkert til å synes at det er fint. Du som er så flink til å ta vare på damene må jo ha noe å tilby når de kommer.» Hun smilte lurt, og Jonas gjorde noe Isak aldri hadde sett han gjøre før. Han rødmet. «Det er bare å ta av lokket på badestampen, og så er det et panel som opererer bobler og temperatur. Det er ikke så vanskelig. Lurt å stille inn temperaturen et par timer før dere skal bruke det.»

«Du er skikkelig grei, ass!» Det var Magnus som hadde våknet opp fra transen. «Vil du ha en øl?» Mahdi lo litt stille, og Isak måtte smile han også.

«Snilt at du tilbyr, Magnus, men nei takk. Jeg må nesten komme meg tilbake og i seng. Skal tidlig opp i morgen, så.. Men det var hyggelig å hilse på dere!»

Jonas fulgte henne ut, og slo Magnus vennskapelig over hodet når han kom tilbake.

«Herregud, Mags – hun gidder jo ikke å henge med oss, da! Hun er førti og har familie, lissom.»

«Er vel greit å spørre, vel!» De lo alle sammen, men Isak ble sittende å betrakte Jonas litt. Lurte på hvor den oppførselen kom fra.

 

Etter at Isak og Even (les: Isak) gikk av med seieren i TP foreslo Mags en eller annen dum drikkelek som det virket som han hadde funnet på selv. (Målet var mest sannsynlig å skjenke Isak.) Det var en slags klespoker, der vinneren skulle drikke og taperen skulle kle av seg eller noe i den duren. Isaks konkurranseinstinkt hjalp han å holde klærne på. Til gjengjeld begynte han å kjenne seg mer og mer påseilet der de satt og snakket om løst og fast. Da Magnus bare hadde bokseren og en sokk igjen, reiste han seg. Det begynte å bli skikkelig sent.

«Føkk dette her! Jeg går og legger meg mens jeg fremdeles har bokseren på, ass! Noen som skal henge med?» Mahdi reiste seg og tuslet inn i senga han også. De hadde ikke snakket om hvem som skulle sove hvor, men gutta gikk inn på rommet med doble køyesenger hvor de brettet ut soveposene og stupte inn i hver sin underkøye.

Da det så ut som Jonas skulle til å gå han også, reiste Isak seg og hentet gitaren. Kvelden hadde vært så fin, og han hadde lyst at den skulle vare litt til. Dessuten måtte han spørre Jonas om noe. Han rakte gitaren til Jonas.

«Spill en låt, da!» Jonas tok den imot og begynte umiddelbart å klimpre som for å stemme den.

«Hva skal jeg spille, da?»

«Spill I’m Yours. Den homselåta, vet du.» Isak blunket til bestekompisen sin.

«Det er vel ikke en homselåt?», spurte Even forvirra.

Isak så i hele ansiktet til Jonas at hytteturen for to år siden demret for han. Han så usikkert opp på Isak, som bare fortsatte å smile.

«Herregud, Isak! Sorry for det! Den hytteturen der var bare helt føkka. Det er selvfølgelig ikke en homselåt.»

«Jo, det er det,» sa Isak. «Og jeg vil høre den nå. Jeg vil at vi skal synge den. Sammen.» Han krøp inntil Even igjen og satt seg godt til rette mens han lot musikken leve sitt eget liv og sang med der han husket teksten. De sang litt alle tre. Byttet litt på. Even var helt med, selv om han ikke forstod helt greia. Innen de var ferdige med å synge, var Jonas nesten litt andpusten, men han smilte idet han satt de avsluttende akkordene.

«Du Jonas?» Isak visste ikke helt hvordan han skulle ordlegge seg, men han var bare så utrolig nysgjerrig. «Hun Linda – kjenner du henne fra før? Godt, lissom?»

«Ja.»

«Har du..? Har dere..?»

«Ja.» Jonas svarte kjempefort og så skikkelig brydd ut, men han var ikke sur. «I pinsen. Da jeg var her alene for å lese til eksamen. Hun var her alene hun også. Var ikke noen big deal, da. Alt er helt ryddig nå, liksom.» Isak gjorde store øyne. Egentlig var han ganske imponert.

«Wow, bro!», sa Isak. «Jeg så det på deg!»

«Ja, det ble litt kleint nå, ass.» Jonas smilte litt flaut, men det var ikke helt fritt for at han så litt stolt ut også. Så la han fra seg gitaren og strakte seg i en gjesp. «Men jeg går og køyer, jeg. Dere kan sikkert ta dobbeltsenga, jeg slenger meg inn sammen med M&M, så får vi heller se hva vi gjør i morgen.» Han reiste seg. «Ikke si noe til Eva, da!»

Etter at Jonas hadde gått, ble Isak sittende og stryke Even over hånda. De satt helt stille sammen en stund, før Even spurte.

«Du, den sangen.. Hva var det med den?»

Isak hadde håpet at han skulle spørre. Ikke det at han hadde så lyst til å rippe opp i den vanskelige hytteturen for to år siden, men han hadde så veldig lyst til å fortelle Even hvor bra han hadde det nå. Vise hvor viktig det var at han kunne sitte inntil den fine kjæresten sin hele kvelden, sammen med vennene sine og bare spøke og le og ha det morsomt. Uten å være alene eller i veien. Uten å være den dumme kompisen som bare ble bedt med fordi Jonas var snill og syntes synd på han. Den som ikke hadde noe annet å gå til og som måtte passes på.

«Var det virkelig sånn du følte det?», spurte Even da det meste fra den gang hadde kommet i usammenhengende bruddstykker. Even snakket «isaksk» på en måte. Det var en av de mange tingene som var så utrolig godt med han. Klarte å rydde og sortere i all bablinga som kom ut, polere det og få det til å gi mening på en helt ny måte. Selv når han fikk det servert med halve setninger og blanke øyne.

«Ja.»

«Se på meg.», Even rusket han fjærlett og uendelig varsomt i håret og vendte på hodet så han kunne se kjæresten sin inn i øynene. «Det er helt utrolig for meg at du noen gang kan ha følt deg sånn. Du som er smart, kjekk, kul, fin, fantastisk og vidunderlig på en gang. Og så må du ikke misforstå, men det er det nesten litt fint at jeg kan kjenne meg igjen i det også, på en måte. Å vite at du har vært så lost uten meg som jeg var uten deg. At du også følte deg alene – akkurat som meg. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?» Isak bare nikket heftig. Han klarte ikke å forme ord akkurat nå. «Jeg lover deg, Isak – jeg skal gjøre alt jeg kan for at du skal slippe å føle deg sånn igjen – noen sinne.» Han pustet skarpt inn. Isak så oppriktigheten skrevet over hele ansiktet hans. Det inderlige ønske om å være Isak sin. Bestandig. Isak måtte svare på alle de følelsene Even viste han – helt åpent, selv om det kostet å holde seg stødig.

«Du er det viktigste i livet mitt.», fikk han til slutt fram. For de ordene ble han belønnet med et kyss som var så inderlig intenst at det pitret i hele kroppen hans. Fulgt av flere små, lette, som fikk Isak til å ønske at han hadde ventet til de hadde lagt seg med å snakke om dette her.

Han skjøv Even litt fra seg, selv om han ikke hadde det minste lyst. «Vi må gå. Inn der. På soverommet.», hørte han seg selv si med hektisk, stakkato stemme før han han reiste seg og dro Even etter seg. Det gikk ikke fort, men Isak forsøkte alt han kunne komme seg fram de få meterne, og å ta med seg både Even og den sitrende stemningen på samme tid.

Til en viss grad funka det nok, men Isak kunne ikke sagt hvordan han fikk det til. Han hadde ikke planlagt at de skulle ende nakne i dobbeltsenga akkurat denne kvelden. Eller planlagt hvordan bena hans foldet seg rundt Even og trakk han til seg. Det føltes nesten uvirkelig og drømmeaktig hvordan Even lot leppene fare over han til han knapt visste om det var mulig å puste lenger, mens han presset hoftene deres sammen. Tid og rom var ubetydelig. Hytteturer eller planer eller vennene var fullstendig uvesentlige. Dette var det faen meg det beste han visste. Han må ha sagt det høyt, for Even løftet hodet og så han dypt og oppriktig inn i øynene.

«Jeg elsker deg, Isak.» sa han hest. Stemmen hans var preget. Isak ville svare, men fikk ikke fram et ord. Han stolte ikke på sin egen stemme. I stedet prøvde han å vise Even akkurat hva han følte. Smøg hendene sine gjennom håret hans. Tok tak og kysset han så desperat og grådig at han var redd han skulle etterlate permanente merker. Budskapet må ha kommet fram på et vis, for når han så inn i øynene til Even igjen, var stjerner og uendelighet alt Isak kunne se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	7. Mandag 2. oktober - Random chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas legger fakta på bordet - Vilde gleder og gruer seg - Sana får noen gode grunner til å bli med.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble fluff igjen, gitt :-) Med litt alvor, da!  
> Jonas ville ha sjansen til å vise at det er han og Eva. Og så bare ballet det på seg :-)  
> Anse dette som en liten preview på dagen som kommer.  
> Jentene har en del ting som må på plass, og ikke minst er dette dagen de egentlig skulle sittet på flyet sørover. Litt sårt akkurat det der!
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	8. Mandag 2.oktober - Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris er på fotoshoot - Vilde stalker PM-jentene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har alltid syntes det har vært litt vanskelig å få taket på Chris. Samtidig som jeg synes hun er så fin på så mange måter.  
> Var derfor gledelig overrasket over hvor lett og morsomt dette kapittelet var å skrive!  
> Enjoy :-)

"Da er jeg klar for fotoshoot! Men jeg kan velge å ikke smile, ikke sant? Hvor vil du ha meg?" Radiografen så litt forvirret ut, men presset fram et skjevt smil.

Chris følte seg ikke så verst i dag. Da hun våkna i morges var det som et slør hadde letna. Vilde sin stemme var litt mindre skingrende, og hun ble ikke lenger sliten av ting som beveget seg i synsvinkelen. Egentlig hadde hun grudd seg litt til å skulle ut og kjøre bil, men også det hadde gått greit. Hun så selvfølgelig helt for jævlig ut, da – snakk om å være blå i trynet, liksom. Men, men.. Kom til å forsvinne det også.

"Bare legg deg på bordet her. Det er motorisert, så du blir kjørt inn i maskinen. Og så skal vi la deg slippe kontrastvæske.»

«Tøft! Har aldri tatt sånn TC-scan før, jeg.»

«CT. Ikke det? Vel, det er ikke noe å være redd for.»

«Men jeg er ikke redd?»

«Det er bra,» sa radiografen og smilte. «Det vi vil sjekke, er om du fikk noen andre skader enn hjernerystelse da du falt. Hvis du føler deg så bra som du sier, så er det sikkert ingen ting. I så fall har du vært veldig heldig. Sykling uten hjelm kan forårsake mye ugagn»

«Så dere skal sjekke om jeg er hjerneskada, lissom? Jeg trur ikke det, ass! Kan fremdeles bøye tyske verb og regne kvadraten av en sirkel, jeg!»

«Kvadtraten? Du mener på arealet? Eller omkretsen?» Radiografen så litt forskrekka og alt for alvorlig ut. «Jeg håper ikke du har prøvd deg på det siden lørdag?»

«Nei, det har jeg absolutt ikke! Men det hadde sikkert gått helt fint.»

Selve scanningen gikk kjempefort, og radiografen ba Chris om å sette seg på venteværelset mens hun fikk en røntgenlege til å se på bildene. Der ute venta Vilde og Elias på henne. Elias bladde gjennom et magasin, mens Vilde så ut som hun surfet på mobilen. Hun løfta hodet da Chris kom inn i rommet.

«Gikk det bra?»

«Nei, du – det vet jeg ikke. Men jeg lå pent og stille og kjørte fram og tilbake mens maskinen knipsa. Hun dama sa de skulle sjekke om jeg var hjerneskada. Det hadde vært noe, eller? Tenk om jeg hadde blitt så skada at du måtte leid meg rundt i byen og tørket meg rundt munnen og sånt. Det skulle tatt seg ut!» Vilde fniste. «Tru’kke de finner noe, ass. Så jeg får bare klare meg selv.»

«Du ser egentlig ganske skada ut, da», skjøt Elias inn. «Har du vondt, eller?»

Chris kjente etter.

«Litt, kanskje. Tror egentlig det ser verre ut enn det er. Den største skaden er på ferieplanene egentlig. Tenk at vi skulle sittet på flyet nå!»

Vilde så litt lei seg ut. Hun kikket ned i mobilen igjen, og scrollet gjennom noe som Chris verken kunne eller gadd å se hva var.

«Ja.. Jeg hadde tenkt å kjøpe meg masse sminke, og en ny leppestift jeg, da. Som jeg kunne ha til vi skulle ut på kveldene og sånt.. og en ny bikini, kanskje. Den jeg har begynner å bli litt gammel.»

Chris kjente et lite stikk av noe som kanskje kunne kalles dårlig samvittighet. En eller annen kjip følelse var det, i hvert fall. Det var egentlig en ganske big deal at alle venninnene hennes hadde avlyst turen fordi HUN var klønete. De kunne jo bare reist uten henne, liksom, men det hadde aldri vært snakk om det. Chris trodde kanskje ikke det var så farlig for Noora og Sana, og Eva virket ok med det, men Vilde var nok egentlig litt lei seg for at det ikke ble tur. Chris visste jo at hun aldri hadde vært i syden før, og gleda seg skikkelig.

Hun holdt opp telefonen sin og viste Chris et bilde fra insta. Chris myste for å se bedre. Så ut som et partybilde, og hun gjenkjente et par av PepsiMax-jentene dansende inne i et mørkt lokale.

«De ser ut som de har det skikkelig gøy, da!»

«Øh – dem om det?» Chris kunne ikke se poenget med å stalke den giftige gjengen der. «Ville ikke dratt på tur med hu der Sara om jeg hadde fått betalt for det, ass! Da vil jeg mye heller på guttetur med dere!»

Vilde lo, og Elias så opp fra bladet sitt igjen og halvt lo, halvt fnøs.

En skikkelig kjekk mann i hvit frakk kom ut fra en sidedør og ropte navnet hennes. Ettersom det kun var de tre som satt i venterommet, kom han bort til dem.

«Er det du som er Christina Berg?» Hun nikket. «Er dette vennene dine?» Hun nikket igjen. «Da tar jeg det bare her, jeg – hvis det er greit? For det er ikke så mye å si, egentlig.»

«Åh? Ble bildene fine?» Hun blunket flørtende til han. Han lo.

«Virkelig. Helt praktfulle!», kvitterte han kvikt. «Fant ingen feil med deg, jeg.»

«Så da er jeg ikke hjerneskada, da?»

«Nei, Det er du å ingen måte. Men jeg ser på epikrisen din at du fikk deg en skikkelig smell på lørdag. Hjernerystelse? Men du følte deg bedre i dag, ikke sant?» Han så forskende på henne, og hun nikket bekreftende. Smilte og gjorde seg så kvikk hun bare kunne. «Vil nok være en fordel å holde seg i ro de nærmeste dagene uansett. Hvis du holder deg såpass bra som du er i dag i morgen også, kan du føle deg ganske trygg på at svimmelhet og eventuell hodepine er over.»

«Så da kan jeg begynne å se på tv og drikke og sånt igjen på onsdag?» Han lo.

«Nå vil jeg vel si alt med måte, men om du føler deg bra, så kan du prøve deg fram. Bare husk å kjenne etter! Kan hende du blir fort sliten. Ville vært ganske forsiktig med bilkjøring og andre ting som krever stor konsentrasjon også. I hvert fall den nærmeste uka. Men hvis du fortsetter å føle deg såpass bra som du gjør nå, ser jeg ingen grunn til at du skal komme tilbake hit, eller at det skulle være noe mer å bekymre seg for.»

«Fett!»

«Så da ønsker jeg deg god høstferie, Christina!» Og med de saliggjørende ordene reiste han seg opp og gikk.

Vilde ga ifra seg et lite hyl som kanskje når Chris tenkte seg om gjorde bittelitt vondt i hodet. Men hun gjorde opp for det med å gi henne en god klem. Elias var allerede på vei mot døra, og signaliserte at de skulle følge etter.

«Utrolig kult, ass! Nå er det lunsj,» sa han kjapt. «Hjemme hos oss.»

«Har Sana laget lunsj?» Vilde satte opp et så overrasket uttrykk at Elias måtte le.

«Nei, ikke Sana! Mamma! Så det er ikke farlig. Bare å bli med!»

Elias strenet foran dem ut mot bilen. Chris kom på at det kanskje var på sin plass å takke han for at han gadd å bruke fridagen sin på å kjøre rundt på venninnene til søstera si. Det var ganske kult gjort, egentlig.

«Takk for at du kjørte! Sorry å plage deg, men jeg var litt dårligere i går kveld, og da tenkte jeg at det sikkert ikke hadde gått å ta trikken.»

«Null stress,» svarte Elias mens han låste opp bilen og gjorde tegn til at de kunne sette seg inn. «Den bilen her har jeg fått av pappa. Han ville ikke ha den mer selv. Sana og jeg har egentlig fått den sammen, men ettersom Sana ikke har lappen ennå, har vi en avtale om at jeg skal stille opp når hun trenger det. Og det var jo egentlig litt sånn nå, var det ikke?»

«Jo. Det var jo egentlig det,» sa Chris og smilte. «Skjer rett som det er at man trenger skyss!» En idé begynte å ta form, og når hun møtte blikket til Vilde i speilet, så hun at venninnen tenkte noe av det samme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	9. Mandag 2. oktober - Noora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jentene finner gode løsninger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Var ikke til å unngå at jeg måtte gjøre dette til en liten infodump/transportetappe. Var litt moro å prøve og sjonglere alle 5 jentene sammen og prøve å skrive ut dynamikken dem imellom. Etter dette er dog alt duket for fullt hus og stormende jubel på hytta.  
> Eller? Hva tror dere?  
> 

Munnfullen med makouda som Noora satte til livs smakte minst 15 ting på en gang. Hun lovpriste maten igjen, mens hun kikket rundt på venninnene sine. Mora til Sana hadde dekka et overdådig lunsjbord, og rommet var fylt med en blanding av eksotiske dufter, hektisk prat og spiselyder. Selv hadde hun unnskyldt seg og gått for å jobbe videre på det lille hjemmekontoret bak biblioteket.

Noora kunne ikke unngå å kjenne på lettelsen det var for alle sammen da Chris, Vilde og Elias kom durende inn i rommet og erklærte at Chris var nesten helt fin. At hodet bare kom til å bli bedre og bedre dag for dag. Det var som om de alle hadde holdt pusten mens de ventet på «dommen». Nå som de visste at alt kom til å ordne seg, var det mye lettere å la praten slippe fri og begi seg ut på tanker og planer for de kommende dagene. Elias hadde bedt med Yousef på lunsj, og påstod det var fordi de fem jentene ble aaaalt for mye hønseflokk for han. Så imidlertid ikke ut som han var så veldig plaget akkurat nå der han satt mellom Eva og Noora selv, og la ut til Eva om en hyttetur han hadde vært på en gang.

«Men du Eva?», spurte Sana mens hun strakte seg over bordet etter en av couscousrettene som stod framme. «Hvordan er den hytta egentlig? Blir det ikke litt trangt med 10 mennesker?» Hun virket positiv, men Noora hørte den underliggende skepsisen som lå i spørsmålet. Ikke at hun helt skjønte greia, men at det var snakk om space og reservasjon mot å ha en overdose tåfisluktende, barnslige gutter et par skritt for tett innpå livet i dagevis, hadde hun dedusert seg fram til.  

«Nei, nei, det blir ikke trangt!», forsikret Eva og lyste opp. «Jonas og de har ordnet med masse ekstra plass. Han har jobbet skikkelig hardt for å få til dette her.» Hun smilte stolt. «Selve hytten er ikke så stor, men det er stor stue med peis og plass til alle i sofaen. Ja, og så er det skikkelig fin utsikt til sjøen. De har et soverom med to køyesenger og foreldrene hans har et med dobbeltseng.»

«Men hvordan har de tenkt å få plass til alle sammen da?» Chris måpte litt, og Noora skjønte det kunne bli litt vel hektisk for med full rulle 24-7. «Vi blir minst ti stykker, jo! Ti personer på to knøttsmå rom og med utedass kan bli litt spess, ass!» Eva himla med øya og brøt ut i en kort latter før hun fortsatte.

«Det har ikke utedass, da. De har sånn forbrenningsgreie. Det er ikke innlagt vann der, men de har en utedusj, da - for den som har lyst til å prøve seg!" Hun snudde seg mot Noora. "Det hadde kanskje vært noe for deg? Så du kunne holde deg ren og pen?" Noora fniste. "Men serr, de har et sånt dukkehus hvor det er senger. Jonas, Isak og Mahdi holdt på å rydde der inne da jeg snakket med han nettopp. Det var visst masse gamle ting der som de måtte flytte på. Men der blir det plass til å sove. Og så har de fått låne annekset til naboen, så det blir seng til alle, egentlig. Jonas har vært skikkelig flink! Jeg sa til han at jeg ikke var interessert i at det skulle bli som den hytteturen fra helvete, og at hvis vi skulle komme måtte han ordne det skikkelig.»

"Uuuuh - boss lady!", applauderte Chris, og Noora brøt ut i en liten latter sammen med resten av gjengen. Til og med Elilas og Yousef nikka anerkjennende.

«Det høres veldig fint ut, da!» sa Sana mildt og så ned. Noora pustet letta ut, og ga seg selv en innvendig high-five. Hun tok opp mobilen og sendte av gårde en kjapp melding til Isak. _Tror det ordner seg med Sana. Hun er på gli. Blir bra :)_. Hun fikk ganske kjapt en tommel opp tilbake. Hun så samtidig at hun hadde fått en melding fra William, og tok seg tid til å svare på den også.

**William (12:36)**

Er ikke noe moro i London uten deg.. :(

Gleder meg til å komme hjem igjen!

Savner Eskild! Noe du ønsker deg herfra?

 

**Noora (12:48)**

Er hos Sana, har det bra aleine, jeg,  

men Eskild savner deg sikkert litt, da ;)

Kan du kjøpe med en leppestift for meg?

Jeg sender merke og nummer seinere.

 

Hun knipset et kjapt bilde av alle som satt samlet rundt bordet og sendte til han. Det ble kjempefint. Alle satt med masse mat på tallerkenen og så strålende fornøyde ut. Eva og Vilde satt nå tett sammen og spøkte og lo. Eva viste noen gamle bilder, og prøvde å vise og forklare hvordan det var der. Chris hadde gått for å hvile seg litt på rommet til Sana, mens resten av jentene fant ut av hvordan de skulle ordne ting videre. De hadde allerede skrevet en pakkeliste hvor bikini og ouijabrettet var rangert høyt på prioriteringen. Vilde mente at bikini var helt nødvendig, mens Eva var skikkelig gira på det ouijabrettet.

«Hvorfor det, egentlig?», spurte Noora. «Det er jo bare tull og tøys. Morsomt, da, men jeg trur ikke gutta kommer til å gidde det, lissom.»

"Nei, tror ikke de er så overtroiske, ass!" Skjøt Sana inn mellom to munnfuller.

«Kødder du?» Eva gjorde store øyne. «Husker du i det hele tatt forrige gang? Alt som kom fram da var jo faen meg sant! Begynte nesten å synes det var litt creepy når jeg skjønte det, jeg ass!» Noora bare lo.

«Ja, ja.. Vi kan jo slenge det med for sikkerhets skyld, da.» Hun skar en grimase.

«Men når drar vi egentlig dra ‘a dere?» De hadde ikke rukket å snakke så mye om reise og transport til nå, men Noora kom på det da hun så Chris stod i døre igjen med litt mer farge i kinnene enn hun hadde hatt da hun gikk for å hvile seg. «Skal vi kjøre nedover? I vanen vår? Blir litt russetur over det, da!» Hun smilte forventningsfullt og så rundt på de andre. Hadde det vært snakk om en stor russebuss var Noora aldri med på notene, men hun digga tanken på de fem i den vanen.

«Tru’kke det går, egentlig. Fikk beskjed om ikke å kjøre noe særlig.» Chris så litt beklemt ut. Vilde la også merke til det, og tok kjapt over. Klistret på seg sitt bredeste smil, så alle tenna syntes.

«Vi kan jo kanskje få noen til å kjøre oss, da?» Hun prøvde å se diskret bort på Elias, men var så obvious at hun like gjerne kunne stilt et direkte spørsmål. «Så kan den personen eller de personene være der litt kanskje? Være med og grille og sånt?» Sana fanget umiddelbart opp hva Vilde ville fram til. Hun også tok på seg sitt peneste smil og tok opp tråden. Hun reiste seg og hentet tekanna. Snakket videre mens hun skjenket.

«Isak sa at Yousef kunne bli med hvis han ville.» Selv om hun snakket om Yousef, så det ut som hun snakket mest til Elias, men Yousef plukket opp invitasjonen, smilte bredt og blunket til Sana.

«Sa han det? Så kult! Men jeg jobber i morra, da. Og torsdag. Og jeg har jo ikke lappen, så hjelper ikke med kjøringa. Hva med deg Elias?» Han avsluttet akkurat idet Sana satt et fat med honningkaker foran broren sin. Elias fnøs godmodig av dem og det lille skuespillet deres.

«Jeg har planer på dagen i morra, men jeg kunne sikkert ordna det. Hvis det er greit for gutta at jeg også blir med, da? Vi kan dra etter jobbtid? Og hjem på onsdag så du får jobba torsdag?» Det siste var henvendt til Yousef. Begge så ut til å like ideen. «Det er jo ikke så langt til Drøbak. Vi klarer sikkert den turen.»

«Jaaa!» Vilde så nesten ut som hun skulle til å reise seg og klappe av glede. «Det hadde vært skikkelig koselig. Å få med alle sammen!»

«12 stykker?» Sana så litt mer skeptisk ut, men hun smilte. «Det er ganske mange folk, ass! Tror det kan komme til å gå ordentlig dårlig." Hun geipte og smilte falskt.

"Nei, da" sa Noora mens hun tok en stor honningkake. "Der det er hjerterom er det husrom! Vi skulle ikke finne noen flere å be med, da?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvem skal sove hvor? Vil boblebadet bli en suksess? Kommer noen til å tvinge Eva til å spille TP?  
> Snakker ouijabrettet alltid sant? Og ikke minst - har gutta kjøpt inn nok øl til dette, da?  
> Jeg setter utrolig stor pris på kommentarer, konstruktiv kritikk og tilbakemeldinger!


	10. Mandag 2. oktober - Mahdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahdi går på skattejakt og funderer over hytteliv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har alltid syntes det var litt overraskende at Mahdi plutselig ble så mye kulere en eller annen gang i løpet av S3 enn det han startet ut som. Tillater meg å leke litt med mulige årsaker til det her.
> 
> Ellers er vi tilbake på hytta hos gutta. Tror jeg kan konkludere med at jeg synes det er aller mest spennende å skrive om dem :)

Tryte, lyr berggylt, lysing, horngjel.. Mahdi stirret med fascinasjon på plakaten som var hengt opp ved sengeenden, mens han strakk seg våken etter en bedre ettermiddagslur. Veggpryden het «Fisk og skalldyr i farger» og så ut til å ha vært et vedlegg til et eller annet ukeblad på 80-tallet en gang. Denne hytta var et lite skattkammer av rare, gamle saker som han ikke ante at eksisterte. Over køya til Mags hang et gammelt bilde av Samantha Fox i svarte blonder som stirret provoserende på han der han lå. Han lurte på hvem som hadde hengt det opp og hvorfor den hadde fått henge urørt i flere tiår. Kunne umulig være Jonas sitt. At ikke noen hadde tatt det ned for lengst, var et mirakel.

Det var noe utrolig fascinerende for Mahdi med hytteturer. Han følte seg invitert inn i folks familiehistorie i generasjoner tilbake. Selv var Mahdi og familien ikke typene til å tråle marka på søndager eller eie hytte. Det var ikke før kompiser begynte å be han med, at han hadde fått smaken på hytteliv. Det tok for eksempel litt tid før han skjønte at alle skulle være med og kjøpe inn mat og hjelpe til med oppvasken og sånt. Magnus mente bestemt og høylytt at han trengte masse hyttetrening, og den ideen var ikke Mahdi imot.

Før på dagen da han, Isak og Jonas ryddet det lille annekset kom de over alt mulig rart. På en knagg hang en sydvest som var så gammel at den holdt på å falle fra hverandre. De hadde testet ut et tilårskomment kurongbrett som tydeligvis var et spill. Jonas og Isaks gamle loggbok fra «detektivklubben» sommeren 2009 hadde også en viss sjarm og åpnet for masse gamle historier og enda noen biter i puslespillet som bandt Jonas og Isak sammen.

Når sant skulle sies, hadde Mahdi vært veldig skeptisk til Isak da de først begynte å henge sammen for et år siden. Han likte Jonas umiddelbart, og kunne ikke skjønne hvorfor han drasset rundt på gretne, upålitelige Isak. Alltid noe rart med han, alltid unnskyldninger og halvkvedete viser. I begynnelsen irriterte det med Mahdi grenseløst at Jonas virket blind for alt som ikke stemte. Isak fremstod som skikkelig falsk, og Mahdi gadd ikke bruke tida si på falske folk. Det var først da Isak fortalte dem om Even at brikkene falt på plass, og alle de rare innskytelsene til Isak ga mening. Etter det ble det selvfølgelig heller ikke noe problem å innse at Isak var en kul fyr.

«Mahdi? Er du våken?» Jonas sin stemme. Han svarte bekreftende.

«Er du klar for vafler, eller?» Magnus ropte fra stua, og Mahdi reiste seg møysommelig fra senga.

«Er det du som mekker, Mags?», spurte han på vei ut av rommet. På stua lå Jonas og Mags utstrakt på hver sin sofa. Mags leste et Donald fra forrige århundre, mens Jonas strevde under åket av en skikkelig murstein som Mahdi aldri ville våget ta fatt på en gang.

«Nei, det er deg. Er det ikke du som er vaffelsjefen?», sa Magnus og smilte bønnfallende.

«Hæ? Nei!» Mahdi ble litt irritert. «Bare fordi jeg synes vafler er digg, trenger det vel ikke alltid være meg som lager dem? Dere liker jo også vafler? Alle liker vafler, liksom!» Allikevel gikk han lydig ut på kjøkkenet og begynte å se seg om etter utstyr. Ropte til seg Jonas for assistanse, mens Magnus ble liggende på sofaen. «Hvor er Evak?»

«Vet ikke. Ute og går en tur eller no’. De kommer sikkert når det blir mørkt. Vi lager bare til alle, da!», sa Jonas, mens han målte opp vaffelmiks og vann fra den store 10literskanna de hadde med. «Sett på litt musikk, ‘a, Mags – til arbeidet?»

Magnus reiste seg og beundret stereoanlegget. Det må ha stått hjemme hos familien Vasquez en gang i tida. Tydeligvis blitt byttet ut med en nyere modell og degradert til hytta for minst 20 år siden.

«Jonas? Kan jeg bruke platespilleren?», ropte Magnus entusiastisk.

«Ja, seff – hvis du finner noe å spille, så. Sjekk nederst i bokhylla. Skal være noe der etter mormor.»

Ikke lenge etter var den lille hytta fylt av lyden av gamle Motown-låter og duften av stekos fra vaffeljernet. Magnus sang av full hals, mens Jonas svinsa frem og tilbake og dekket på bordet. Utenfor hadde det begynt å mørkne, og Mahdi var ikke sikker på om det var regn eller bare vinden som pisket rundt hushjørnene. I det Mahdi øste opp noe som begynte å nærme seg slutten på vaffelrøra i jernet gikk det i døra. En kjølig vind slo inn i rommet og bragte med seg Isak og Even. Perfekt timing!

«Hvor har dere vært?», spurte Magnus. «Stakk dere for å pule?»

«Åååh! Du, ass!» Jonas slo seg for panna og himlet med øynene, og Isak trampet irritert inn med sko og jakke, rett bort til Magnus.

«Herregud, Mags! Hvorfor spør du om det?», sa han irritert. «Det er ikke sånn at det er det eneste vi gjør hver gang du snur ryggen til!»

«Isak!», brøt Jonas ut, og fulgte sporene etter han bortover gulvet med øynene. Skoene hadde etterlatt seg skitne spor bortover det nyvaskede stuegulvet. Jakka hans hadde vært full av høstløv som nå dalte pent og rolig ned mot gulvet.

«Nei! Jeg hadde vaska til de andre kommer i morgen!», sa Even, som hadde klart å henge av seg ute i gangen og kom inn på sokkelesten. Isak virvlet rundt så jakka hans kastet enda flere blader, men så litt forskrekket på den lille stien han hadde etterlatt seg. Det unnskyldende blikket han sendte Even var langt mykere enn irritasjonen han nettopp hadde utsatt Magnus for.

«Oi – sorry! Jeg går og henter støvsugeren.» Mahdi bare ristet på hodet og smilte for seg selv. Det var noe helt spesielt med måten Isak snudde på en flis når han så på eller snakket med Even i forhold til hvordan han kunne være resten av dem.

Han la den siste vaffelen i jernet og Stevie Wonder sang Sir Duke av hjertets lyst over platespilleren da Isak kom tilbake med støvsugeren. Magnus var en kjapp tur på do. Jonas hadde skrudd på alle lysene for å stenge den hustrige høstkvelden ute, og Even hadde allerede satt seg til bords. Alt var duket for vafler og øl a la Mahdi, men da Isak plugget inn støvsugeren og slo den på, ble det brått veldig mørkt og veldig stille.

«Faen!», mumlet Jonas. «Sikringen! Da har vi to valg. Klatre opp på loftet eller dette blir en jævlig mørk og kald kveld, gutta..»

 

Magnus og Even fomlet med å holde hver sin lommelykt riktig, mens Jonas romsterte i den lille boden, uten å finne gardintrappa. Alt var nattsvart ute. Et utelys fra nabohytta kunne skimtes, men ellers var det helt fascinerende for bygutten Mahdi å kjenne på hvor utrolig bekmørk natta var. De stod på rekke og rad og holdt hverandre i hendene for ikke å miste hverandre i de sorte omgivelsene.

Det var han som skulle klatre opp. Mahdi var både bekymret og skeptisk da Jonas lyste opp på den lille luka som knapt syntes i treverket metervis oppe på veggen. Han hadde trukket det korteste strået – eller mer bokstavelig taperloddet i det provisoriske lotteriet de hadde mekka i skinnet fra et stakkarslig stearinlys. Heldigvis var det et lite skråtak over boden som man kunne bruke til å klatre opp. Var bare å komme seg opp på taket av boden først, og til det trengte de akkurat den gardintrappa som Jonas nå hadde funnet etter møysommelig banning og sverting.

«Sikringsskapet er på andre siden av hytta. Du må krype gjennom hele loftet,» sa Isak, og han kunne like godt lagt til «kondolerer» der på slutten. Mahdi følte en trang til å geipe, men visste at det ikke ville bli fanget opp i mørket uansett. «Men det går helt bra, altså!» Isak prøvde å berolige. «Jeg klatra opp på et surfebrett en gang.»

«Seilbrett» korrigerte Jonas.

«Samma det, vel! Det va’kke helt trygt, ass. En stol, balansert på et seilbrett oppå en vedstabel? Ja, det var før det var bod her. Dere skal være glad dere fremdeles har meg, gutta.»

«Uansvarlig,» utbrøt Even, før han dro Isak inntil seg og kysset han på kinnet. Eller det hørtes i hvert fall ut som det var det han gjorde. Vanskelig å vite.

Mahdis egen tur opp ble heldigvis ikke fullt så dramatisk. Vel oppe rakte Magnus han lommelykta, og klarte på et vis å ta seg fram på det lille kryploftet. Kløna litt med de håpløst gammeldagse porselenssikringene, og trakk et lettelsens sukk da lyset kom på.

Et lite taklys slo seg på der oppe, og Mahdi kikket fascinert rundt seg på det lille kryploftet. Det var ikke mye der. Noen støvete ruller med Glava, en hel haug med edderkoppspinn og alt for mye muselort til at det kunne være sunt.

Mest interessant var en litt freshere plastboks som stod i et hjørne ved utgangen og så ganske random ut. Den var ikke støvete, så den kunne neppe ha stått der lenge. Mahdi tillot seg å krabbe bort for å kikke. Hadde Jonas sendt han opp her, så fikk han faen meg tåle at Mahdi stillet nysgjerrigheten. Mens han forsiktig lirket opp lokket, hørte han sitt eget navn ropt nedenfra sammen med «Kommer du?». Det som fikk fart på han var imidlertid ikke at de ropte på han, men hva han fant da han åpnet boksen.

Mahdi gjorde store øyne, prøvde å dra med seg boksen bort til åpningen, men den var for tung! Ja, ja.. Han fikk fikse det senere. De andre så forventningsfullt opp på han når han viste seg i åpningen i veggen. Ansiktene deres var nå svakt opplyst av utelyset.

«Dere,» erklærte han. «Jeg tror jeg har funnet noe på loftet som ikke hører hjemme her, ass!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hva har Mahdi funnet på loftet? Forslag?  
> Setter som alltid pris på tilbakemeldinger, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk!


	11. Tirsdag 3. oktober - Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even leser kvalitetslitteratur - gutta diskuterer hva de skal gjøre med funnet - Jonas er nervøs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gutta legger siste hånd på verket før jentene kommer. Dessuten er det på tide å avsløre hva de fant på loftet.  
> Mye fluff her, men det er et par poenger strødd innimellom også! Håper ikke jeg har gått fulltendig i fella med å overskrive om gutta bare fordi det morsomt.. ;-)

En hånd tvinnet seg lekende gjennom håret hans og fikk han til å glippe med øynene. Før han i det hele tatt var sikker på hvor eller når han var, ble han kysset forsiktig på pannen, nesa, kinnene og til slutt hver munnvik. Han åpnet ikke øynene, men kjente lukten av Even og hørte den gode, varme latteren hans som tidvis boblet over og endte som florlette, varme pust mot huden.

Isak hutret litt og krøllet seg tettere inntil og rundt kjæresten, forventningsfullt higende etter mer kroppsvarme og flere kyss. De hadde sovet i den lille dokkestua, og det hadde blitt ordentlig kjølig der i løpet av natta, men det gjorde ikke så mye. De hadde en god, varm dyne å pakke seg inn i og hverandre å varme seg på.

«God morgen», mumlet Even lavt mot halsgropa hans så fort han åpnet øynene ordentlig.

«Halla,» hvisket Isak, mens han manøvrerte så han ble liggende oppå Even. På den måten var de helt inntil hverandre fra topp til tå og kunne ligge og nyte hverandres kroppsvarme.. «Kaldt,» sa han, og la dyna tettere om dem før han bøyde seg ned og kysset Even ivrig. Så ble han kilt på ryggen, og hørte seg selv lage små katteaktige koselyder mens han myste søvnig og drømmende mot sola som laget små mønstre gjennom blondegardinene.

Den rare, lille detektivboka fra 2009 lå oppslått på sengekanten. Mikke Mus i rollen som Sherlock Holmes eller noe prydet permen, og med tykk, grønn tusj og klønete bokstaver stod det skrevet: _Valtersen og Vasquez detektivbyrå AS_. AS, faktisk. Isak husket at han selv hadde skrevet det, og kunne ikke la være å smile nostalgisk. Even la merke til at han fikk øye på den og lyste opp.

«Jeg starta dagen med en riktig så fengslende detektivroman, ass!»

«Har du lest boka vår?»

«Jeg har lest boka deres!» Even smilte så henrykt at Isak måtte dra på smilebåndet han også. «Lite som slår mesterdetektivene Valtersen og Vasquez i spenningslitteratur nå om dagen.» Han tok tak i boka og balanserte den i en hånd mens han brukte den andre til å holde Isak stødig inntil seg. «Bare hør på dette.. _Mandag 20. juli klokka 11.15: Ukjent rød Toyota på parkeringsplassen. En mann kjørte og hadde med seg en hund (tror det var en Golden retriever) i baksetet. Mistenkelig!_

«Stopp, stopp, stopp!», gliste Isak. Han lekte isteden sakte med fingrene nedover siden og hofta til Even for å fortsette ned under bukselinningen. Kjente huden der som nuppet seg. Even sukket lett og vred litt på seg så han skulle komme bedre til.

«Prøver du å distrahere meg?», protesterte han, nå litt hektisk, men han la fra seg boka da Isak nikket. «Hvorfor det? Det er jo skikkelig søtt!» Han stakk hånda opp under genseren til Isak.

«Søtt?», Isak satte opp en streng mine og lot som han var oppgitt. «Du ha’kke teften til å kjenne igjen store statshemmeligheter når du ser dem, ass.. Æ’kke no’ poeng i at du leser den boka der. Jeg skal gi deg granskning, jeg.» Han himlet med øynene.

«Men du er god til mye annet, da..», fortsatte han og la seg mer strategisk til. Han brukte den ledige hånda til å stryke Even gjennom det myke håret og fór over øreflippen hans med tunga. Til gjengjeld fikk han et grundig kyss, og det tok ikke lang tid før svermeriske sommerfugler meldte seg til tjeneste både i magen og oppover ryggraden. Snart et år nå, og det sitret fremdeles i hele kroppen. Det der gikk visst aldri over.

Noen oppglødde minutter ga seg hen og lot seg forføre. Kysset og utforsket til han bare hadde lyst til å bli der i dokkestua med Even resten av dagen, selv om det var alt annet enn planen. Akkurat nå levde de litt farlig om Isak ikke tok helt feil.

«Du? Er det sånn at du prøver å gi Magnus rett?», spurte han og trakk seg litt unna. Kompisene hadde sikkert stått opp allerede.

«Rett? I hva da?», mumlet Even drømmende.

«Han tror jo at vi to banger hele tida, liksom.» Isak flyttet på seg så han ble liggende ved siden av Even på litt mer pyntelig avstand. Even strakk seg litt skuffet etter han. «Til og med Jonas hintet om at det kanskje var best vi sov her ute..»

«So? Er det farlig, det da?» Even lo litt godmodig.

«Nei da.. Eller jo.. Kanskje?» Isak fuktet leppene med tungespissen. «Det kan jo hende de blir litt sjalu, da.»

«Ja – sjalu på deg, da eller?»

«Nei. På deg!», sa Isak lattermildt. «Jeg er ganske hot, ass!» Han kastet til side dyna og trakk opp genseren. Gjorde seg til. Even lo hjertelig og strakte ut hånda for å kjærtegne han.

«Du, det har jeg lagt merke til!», sa han og bøyde seg over Isak for å plante milde kyss oppover langs magen hans.

 

Isak ble oppmerksom på klimpringen på ruta først. Han skjøv Even litt fra seg, og trakk dyna rundt seg igjen. Ansiktet til Magnus kom til syne bak blondegardinen omtrent samtidig som de hørte stemmen hans.

«Evak? Det er morgen! Kan jeg komme inn?» Isak la hodet ned i puta for å kvele et oppgitt stønn. Typisk Magnus å banke på vinduet istedenfor på døra. Han lurte på hvor lenge kompisen hadde stått der.

«Ja da, Mags! Bare å komme inn. Hadde du hatt lyst til å sove mellom oss, kanskje?» Isak himlet med øynene mot Magnus i det han stakk hodet inn døra, men denne lot seg ikke affisere.

«Mulig det! En annen gang? Nå er det frokost!» Så blunket han til Isak. «Kom igjen, hot stuff, dere har ti minutter til å stille ferdig påkledd og shina til bords.» Han lukket døra etter seg og plystret hele veien tilbake til hytta. Isak boret ansiktet sitt langt ned i puta igjen.

 

«Vi må finne ut hva vi skal gjøre med den der spriten, ass!», Magnus ledet an i å gjenoppta gårsdagens store tema. Det hadde vært samtaleemne hele kvelden i forveien, og Isak var like engasjert som de andre.

Det var jo merkelig! En kasse med fulle og halvfulle spritflasker på loftet. Som bare stod der og ikke virket som det var støvet ned eller noe som helst. Mahdi ville nok helst at de skulle ta alt ned og dele seg imellom, mens både Magnus og Isak var mer opptatt av hvordan de hadde havnet der i første omgang. Jonas selv kjente seg ganske overbevist om at dette ikke tilhørte noe medlem av familien Vasquez, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn å si seg enig i det.

«Det er jo sikkert noen sitt, da,» argumenterte Jonas. «Jeg aner bare ikke hvem, liksom. Og så er det litt kleint å spørre mamma eller morfar på en måte. Da blir det bare sånn at de tror at jeg tror det er noen av dem sitt og så blir alt bare rart.»

«Det trenger jo ikke være noen i familien sitt, da», skjøt Mahdi inn. «Hvem som helst kan komme seg inn på det loftet. Det er bare en luke i veggen, liksom.»

«Men hvorfor skal noen gidde å gjemme spriten sin på loftet vårt? Det er jo ikke akkurat smuglersprit eller våpen eller weed, liksom?»

«Hm.. Hva med å hyre inn detektivbyret Valtersen og Vasquez?» Even var tilsynelatende helt alvorlig. La det fram som et så saklig forslag at Jonas først litt forvirret ut, før Isak dultet han i siden og det gikk opp et lys for han.

«Å ja! Har du serr lest i den gamle boka vår?»

De kunne blitt sittende i timevis og diskutere, men kom ingen vei. For nå ble spriten stående der den var, og ingen var noe klokere angående hvor den kom fra. Det tikket inn en melding fra Eva om at jentene planla å dra fra Oslo i 16-tiden sammen med Elias og Yousef. Isak smilte fornøyd over den nyheten. Litt fint at de to sistnevnte også ble med. Ikke bare for Sana sin del, men for Even også. Han stilte alltid lojalt opp med Isaks kamerater, men Elias og Yousef var liksom hans, nå som de hadde kontakt igjen.

Ettersom været så ut til å bli ganske så bra, bestemte de seg for å satse på grilling og utebål på kvelden. Even, Magnus og Mahdi stakk for å handle, mens Jonas og Isak ble igjen for å sjekke det annekset og boblebadet de skulle låne. Alt var helt strøkent rundt nabohytta. De håndverkerne som skulle komme, hadde ikke gutta sett noe til.

Annekset var en hvitmalt liten hytte med blå vinduskarmer som var superromantisk innredet - med blonder, stearinlys og hjerteformede pynteputer. Det lyse treverket inni var matchet av et neverfat fylt med små porselenshjerter med inskripsjoner. Til og med sengegjerdet var formet som oversiden av et hjerte. Jonas og Isak så på hverandre og smilte.

«Så Vilde og Magnus her, da?», humret Jonas.

Videre gikk de bort og sjekket boblebadet. Det var plass til 6 personer, og så egentlig ganske innbydende ut.

«Håper jentene blir fornøyde, ass!» Jonas sparket foten mot den hellelagte terrassen de stod på og virvlet opp høstløv.

«Det blir de sikkert.» forsikret Isak han om. Kompisen hans virket nesten litt nervøs.

«Ja da.» Jonas trykket i vei på det lille panelet før han satt seg ned på kanten av boblebadet. Han kikket rundt seg og trakk pusten godt inn. Isak lot han bruke den tiden han trengte på å få fram det han ville si. «Det er bare.. Du vet den hytteturen for to år siden?» Isak nikket. «Jeg også skjønte jo at alt ble helt feil den gangen.. Klarte bare ikke å gjøre noe med det!» han så seg rastløst rundt. «Det var jo ikke meningen at Elias skulle dukke opp, men han var så treig med den weeden, og jeg hadde lovet at jeg skulle ta med, så jeg måtte liksom bare si det var greit at han kom. Og så ble det bare til at du var skikkelig amper. Enda kjipere ble det jo for Eva. Hun virka rett og slett var fullstendig ulykkelig.. Og uansett hva jeg sa og gjorde, så ble det liksom bare verre.. Jeg følte meg skikkelig mellom barken og veden, ass!»

Isak så overrasket på kameraten sin. Han hadde aldri egentlig hørt Jonas snakke noe mer om den hytteturen. Aldri visst hvordan han tenkte om hele greia.

«Jeg tror egentlig det var Eva som hadde det kjipest..», forsøkte han å komme med, men han visste ikke om det gjorde Jonas bekymringer noe særlig bedre eller verre.

«Ja, og det er akkurat derfor jeg har så lyst til at dette her skal bli bra for henne. Gjøre opp litt for forrige gang..» Han var nesten litt utålmodig i måten han sa det på, og Isak måtte smile litt av Jonas. Han var alltid så dedikert.

«Kødder du?» Isak dultet kompisen i skulderen. «Vi blir 12 mennesker på en hytte beregnet for 6 – det blir dritkult! Hva kan gå galt, liksom?» Jonas humret og humøret hans tok seg opp betraktelig. «Men sånn helt serr.. Slapp av! Bare fokuser på at Eva skal ha det fint, ikke sant? Vi andre klarer oss i massevis. Vi er jo så mange!»

Denne høstdagen kom til å bli ganske så flott! Akkurat nå var det strålende sol og rolig i lufta. Det blikkstille vannet speilet landskapet. De to gutta trasket ned på svabergene med den nye bålpanna og en vedstabel for å gjøre alt klart.

«Nå håper jeg de kjøper skikkelig masse marshmellows!», bemerket Isak. «Men du? Er det sånn at rekorden i å kaste smutt her på hytta fremdeles ligger på elleve?» Jonas fnøs.

«Det var ikke elleve, da. Det var ti sprett. Jeg talte dem. Min rekord er på ni, så bare vent! Jeg puster deg i nakken, ass!»

«Var det vel ei! Det er jeg som er smuttmæster’n her!» Den kommentaren satte i gang Jonas. Han jogget den korte lille stien ned mot stranda med Isak i hælene og tok opp en flat stein.

«Yeah right!», sa han. «Det skal vi bli to om, ass!»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så bør gutta fortelle jentene om hva de har funnet? Burde de dele det seg imellom og drikke det, eller har det hele tiden vært den hemmelige ingrediensen i mamma Vasquez lammegryte? Kommer jentene til å oppføre seg?  
> Setter stor pris på alle kudos og kommentarer <3


	12. Tirsdag 3. oktober - Ta med no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jentene får kalde føtter - Chris er en god venninne - Isak forklarer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja... Er vel ikke så mye å si om dette..  
> Enjoy :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferien er slutt for meg, men har knapt begynt der nede på hytta..  
> Oppdateringer blir noe sjeldnere fra nå av, men håper å holde koken sånn noenlunde :) Alt er planlagt om ikke ferdig skrevet! Så da blir det vel etterhvert litt "out of season"-høstfløff, da.. :-)


	13. Tirsdag 3. oktober - Eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storsamling på hytta. Bål, spill, kakao og høytlesning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har slitt litt med dette kapittelet. Her var det mange mennesker å sjonglere på en gang. Samtidig ville jeg vise at hele gjengen har en fin kveld sammen, og at de spiser, drikker, ler og koser seg. Dermed ble dette litt som det ble. Vi kan jo ikke ha action med strømbrudd hver kveld, men for den observante er det både et par tilbakeblikk og frampek som tar oss videre.

Eva var litt stolt av Jonas akkurat nå. Da Yousef, Elias og jentene ankom hytten for et par timer siden, ble de møtt med et overdådig grillmåltid som guttene hadde stelt i stand. De hadde dekket et langbord på den litt for smale terrassen. Det var satt sammen av diverse bord og stoler og pyntet med steiner, høstløv og stormlykter. Magnus og Isak var opptatt med å tenne lyktene da de kom rundt svingen. Mahdi og Even hadde kontroll over grillen. Jonas kom dem i møte på stien og løp bort for å ta bagasjen hennes så fort han fikk øye på henne. Bar sekken hennes inn på soverommet og hvisket noe om at det var nok best at de to holdt seg her inne i hytta, så de kunne være med og garantere at den stod til neste morgen.

Nå var mørket i ferd med å senke seg over den ganske store gruppen som satt tett sammen og småhutret inntil hverandre nede på svaberget. De hadde sunget minst 15 sanger akkompagnert av Nooras og noen ganger Evens klimpring på Jonas gitar. Posene med marshmallows flagret nå tomme i vinden, mens bålpanna sang på siste verset. Eva flyttet seg litt nærmere og prøvde å suge til seg mer varme fra de putrende kullrestene som fremdeles levde. Jonas forstod at hun var kald. Han manøvrerte seg helt inntil ryggen hennes og lot henne lene seg tilbake og låne litt kroppsvarme.

Hun satt med en øl i de ene hånda og Jonas sin hånd i den andre. Ved siden av dem satt Noora og fortale en historie fra kollektivet. Om Eskild som hadde bestemt seg for å pynte opp stua i høstmørket og kjøpt inn diverse lyslenker som William følte seg forpliktet til å hjelpe han å henge opp.

«Men hvorfor kjøpte han så mange?», spurte Jonas leende.

«Nei, si det,» svarte Noora. «Han syntes vel de var fine, da. Og de var jo litt det. Kan sikkert brukes på en fest en gang. Dere får komme, da vet du.»

Rundt dem satt alle og pratet rolig i små grupper. Vilde og Magnus satt tullet inn i samme teppe og Magnus fortalte en historie for Elias, Mahdi og Chris. Det gikk litt galt hver gang Magnus skulle illustrere og gestikulere og teppet fløy i alle retninger. Eva matte le litt for seg selv. De små irriterte hodebevegelsene til Vilde hver gang, forsvant like fort når Magnus pakket henne inn igjen og kysset henne på kinnet.

Samtidig var Sana dypt engasjert i å forsvare sitt standpunkt til en eller annen stor og viktig teori for Yousef, Isak og Even.

«Men greia er at Lovelock ser på hele verden som en, selvregulerende, levende organisme, og i den originale versjonen var det egentlig bare det som var poenget. I revidert utgave blir det drøftet hvordan man egentlig kan definere liv, og hvilke fysiske, kjemiske og biologiske prosesser som inngår i det begrepet.»

Tilhørerne hennes så mest beundrende på Sana, men Isak tenkte seg kjapt om og tømte ølen han hadde i hånda før han bestemte seg med å komme med kritikk.

«Men dette er jo ikke riktig! Vi vet jo ut ifra Darwin at liv på jorden er konkurrerende og naturlig seleksjon er et faktum. Hvordan kan det forenes med at hele jorden er en levende organisme, liksom?»

Eva kjente seg halvveis svimmel bare å av prøve og følge med, og sonet ut av den samtalen kjapt. Hun kunne ikke brydd seg mindre om temaet, men hun likte å se hvordan Sana drøftet, diskuterte og stilte Isak til veggs. Han hadde bare godt av det, så hun heiet på Sana, selv om hun ikke helt kjente seg klar for å henge med.

Nå var det blitt så mørkt at det var vanskelig å fange opp annet enn konturene av alle som satt rundt dem. Hun kjente at Jonas hutret og klemte seg nærmere mot henne, og bestemte seg for å ta initiativet til å stikke inn.

«Vi skal ikke gå inn, da dere? Spille litt spill og finne litt snacks, kanskje?» Til den ideen fikk hun ene og alene bifall.

 

Jentene satt fram snacks og mer øl til alle mens guttene påstod at de «ryddet ute». Selv om Eva forstod utmerket hva de holdt på med, gadd hun ikke ødelegge stemningen med å ta opp det akkurat i kveld. Det var så fint at alle var der, og å se venninnene og Jonas så fornøyde.

Elias og Yousef hadde insistert på å stoppe og handle på veien. De hadde kjøpt med ballonger som Sana og Noora nå blåste opp og hang i hyssing fra lampene og over peisen. Virket som hele greia var en spøk gutta imellom, for særlig Isak, Even og Magnus lo godt da de kom inn og fikk øye på dem. Enda bedre ble det da de reiste seg og rakte Even en papirpose hvor han hentet fram en boks med nugatti, en pakke med kondomer og av alle teite ting - en rosa badehette med en rar liten gullfisk på. Eva skjønte ikke helt greia, men det så ut som guttene moret seg kostelig.

Jentene satt ved spisebordet og småpratet lavmælt, men før Eva fikk slått seg ned sammen med dem, dyttet Jonas henne med seg inn på soverommet hvor han trakk igjen døra og slo armene rundt henne. Overfalt henne med små lette kyss i nakken.

«Endelig!» mumlet han mot håret hennes og lo. «Har vært skikkelig klar for noen minutter alene med deg siden søndag, ass!» Hun virvlet rundt i armene hans og besvarte kyssene med et grundig, stort, vått et. Kastet seg bakover på senga og dro han med seg.

«Bare noen minutter?», spurte hun og blunket, mens hun nøt å la henda fare over ryggen hans mens han kysset henne.

Hvis noen hadde fortalt Eva for et halvt år siden at dette ble høstferien hennes, ville hun mest sannsynlig dem ledd rått opp i ansiktet. På det tidspunktet var det utenkelig å dra noe som helst sted sammen med Jonas.

De hadde jo startet ut som gode venner etter bruddet, og Eva husket fremdeles hvor inderlig gjerne hun ville holde på Jonas i livet sitt. Hun hadde virkelig prøvd også, men ettersom tiden hadde gått, var de bare blitt fjernere og fjernere for hverandre. Det var rundt bursdagen hennes, hvor de hadde snakket lenge bare de to igjen, at hun merket hvordan den gode stemningen mellom dem egentlig var der fremdeles. Særlig når de begynte å mimre om sommeren før og høsten i første klasse.

Kontakten begynte med at de var venner som begynte å stikke på kino sammen eller vandre gatelangs og snakke i timevis. Men så var det i løpet av de lange turene og samtalene det begynte å demre for henne at Jonas kanskje faktisk muligens kunne være en hun både savnet og ønsket seg tilbake i livet sitt. Uten at hun visste det selv, eller hadde tenkt veldig masse på det.

De to hadde fått noen dager alene sammen her på hytta i sommer, selv om det ikke var lett å skvise inn mellom diverse planer på hver sin kant. Var ikke akkurat så de hadde planlagt dette. De tre tilmålte dagene, ble tilbragt med bad, soling og småturer inn til sentrum hånd i hånd langs kaia. Å dra tilbake hit med hele gjengen måtte Eva innrømme var forbundet med en smule mer ambivalens.

Når bare de to var her inne, kjentes det ikke så veldig interessant hva de andre drev med. Eva nøt å kjenne Jonas hender stryke henne over brystene og magen utenpå klærne mens hun løftet seg mot han og dro sine egne fingre gjennom håret hans. Hun hadde så vidt rukket å håpe på at hendene hans skulle bevege seg litt lenger ned, da det banket på døra.

«Eva?» Det var Vilde sin stemme utenfor, og Eva kjente venninnene godt nok til å vite at Vilde ikke kom til å stoppe der.

«Later, bby,» blunket hun til Jonas og rakk akkurat å reise seg så de satt pent og pyntelig ved siden hverandre på senga, før skyvedøra ble åpnet og fire par øyne så ned på dem. Flott! Der stod alle jentene og var superforventningsfulle . «Unnskyld.. Det er ikke meningen å avbryte, men vi må jo nesten finne de flaskene med Cava liksom.. Er det ikke du som har dem?» Vilde satt opp store, troskyldige øyne, men det betydde ikke at Eva forbannet henne noe mindre i sitt stille sinn. «Ja, også lurte Noora og jeg på om vi kunne lage litt kakao.. For vi trenger jo å bli varme, liksom..»

«Ja, vi som ikke allerede har funnet andre løsninger for å få opp varmen trenger jo det,» mumlet Chris ironisk og himlet litt med øynene i retning av Vilde.

«Ja, det kan dere.» Jonas akte seg motvillig opp i stående, og ledet an inn på kjøkkenet. Eva sukket og åpnet sekken sin, der hun fant de tre flaskene med Cava de hadde kjøpt med til kvelden. Chris og Vilde var blitt stående igjen. Klare til å ta ansvaret for hver sin flaske.

«Ja, også tenkte vi kanskje vi skulle spille litt spill og sånt, og at dere sikkert ville være med..», sa Vilde igjen, for å understreke at hun hadde hatt masse gode grunner for å banke på den døra.

 

Inne i stua var det stor ståhei på grunn av en bok som Magnus satt og leste høyt fra. Guttene var strødd omkring i sofaen og lo godt hver gang han kom med nye avsnitt.

«Hør her da, gutta..», han veivet opprømt boka vekk fra Isak, som tydeligvis prøvde å få tak i den, mens Even holdt han igjen og prøvde å avlede han. « _14\. juli kl. 20.00: Vi spiste middag med de på nabohytta. De har en baby som virket litt sur. Den grein ganske mye. Pappaen sovnet rett etter middag, selv om babyen ikke ville sove.»_ Magnus lo rått. «Godt dere fikk med dere det viktigste her, ass!»

Isak hadde gitt opp å ta boka fra Magnus nå. Han bare humret, tok selv boka og bladde en side fram. Elias og Mahdi satt i gang et kor av «lese, lese, lese!», så hun så Isak smile litt for seg selv før han kremtet.

« _17\. juli kl. 23:00: Mamma og pappa vet ikke at jeg er våken. Jeg så naboen igjen. Tror kanskje han er syk eller noe, for han gikk veldig rart. Og så tisset han i buskene! Mistenekelig! Må fortelle dette til Isak når han kommer.»_ De andre gutta brølte av latter, og Isak lo med, men forsikret om at: «Det er Jonas som har skrevet dette, da!»

«Er jo nesten som å høre om Elias på vodka, dette her,» lo Yousef og dultet borti kameraten.

Jonas hadde satt i gang jentene med å koke kakao, og gikk bort til resten av gutta. Der tok han resolutt boka ut av Isaks hender og klappet den igjen.

«Nå er det nok, ass, Sherlock! Fortsettelse følger en annen dag.» Dumpet ned i stolen og gjorde tegn til at Eva skulle komme og sette seg på fanget. «Hva sier dere, på tide med en drikkelek, peeps?»

På den måten forløp kvelden seg. Eva ble værende ved Jonas side, som passet godt på at hun hadde alt hun trengte. Stemningen inne i den lille hytta var varm, og de spilte både Kortskalle, Yatzi og kortspill. Noen ganger var Eva med, andre ganger bare så hun på. Cava og kakao var kanskje ikke den beste blandingen, men den fikk henne til å kjenne seg varm i hele kroppen der hun satt på fanget til Jonas med jentene sine rundt seg og gutta som spøkte og lo og holdt praten i gang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter pris på kommentarer og kudos - som alltid :)  
> Takk for alle hyggelige tilbakemeldinger så langt! Jeg digger dere <3


	14. Onsdag 4. oktober - Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus og Vilde filosoferer sammen og forsøker å ta et bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus har ventet 13 kapitler.. Nå holder han på å dø på seg for å få snakke ;) 
> 
> Vincent van Gogh sin historie og malerier har alltid grepet meg. Jeg ser for meg at historien kunne gripe Magnus og Vilde på noe av samme måten.  
> Inspirasjon til samtalen mellom de to har jeg så godt som stjålet fra en Doctor Who-episode av alle ting. (Skrev kanskje at jeg egentlig er en sci-finerd?)  
> Det er aspekter jeg kunne gått langt mer i dybden på her, men de nå en gang to tenåringer som snakker sammen, og pathos føles lite nødvendig, så jeg har prøvd å holde det så godt på jorda jeg kunne.  
> Enjoy :)

Hjemme på veggen hos Magnus, hang det et bilde. De var et trykk av et maleri som het «The Starry Night», eller «De Sterrennacht» for å være helt presis. Det var langt ifra det eneste bildet de hadde på veggen, men for Magnus hadde stjernenatten alltid vært spesiell. Han kunne stirre på det igjen og igjen. Det var med stor fascinasjon han beundret hvordan penselstrøkene virvlet rundt i små og store sirkler. Hvordan disse sirklene utgjorde nattehimmelen over en liten by i Frankrike. Moren hadde fortalt at byen het St-Rémy og lovet at de skulle dra dit en gang. Det var hennes bilde og Van Gogh var hennes favorittmaler. Hun hadde snakket om han flere ganger.

Malerier og for lengst døde kunstnere var selvfølgelig ikke det Magnus gikk rundt og tenkte på daglig. Det var bare at omgivelsene så ut som en eneste stor stjernenatt, som gjorde at tanken slo han. Listende mellom hytta og annekset, ble han en smule oppslukt av den gnistrende stjernehimmelen. Fullmånen sørget for at verden ikke var helt mørk. Akkurat det minnet han også om hvordan det så ut på maleriet.

Vinden raslet forsiktig i trærne, men var i ferd med å løye. Ellers var det helt stille. Hytta ruvet mørk og sovende bak han, og lyset i dokkestua var slukket for lengst.

Magnus var den siste til å gå, etter å ha sittet og pratet lavmælt med Jonas, Mahdi, Yousef og Elias den siste halvtimen. Chris var førstemann i seng, forståelig nok, og Noora og Sana fulgte etter ganske kort tid. Det hadde blitt til at jentene skulle ligge i køyesengene, mens Elias, Yousef og Mahdi fikk hver sin sofa eller luftmadrass i stua. 

Klokka var rundt tre, men Magnus følte seg lys våken. Vilde hadde gått og lagt seg for en time siden. Magnus håpet så veldig at hun ikke sov. Han hadde så lyst til å vise henne nattehimmelen og kysse henne under stjernene.. Bakerst i tankene var en idé i ferd med å ta form.

Om hun hadde lagt seg for å sove eller ei, hadde hun i det minste latt det stå lys på til han. Det ga han håp, og da han åpnet døra forsiktig, visket han stille til henne.

«Vilde? Vilde, pusen min, er du våken?»

Et lyst hode stakk opp mellom de blondebroderte, hvite putene. To strålende blå øyne skinte mot han om kapp med en haug med stearinlys hun hadde tent. De ga rommet en varm og innbydende atmosfære.

«Ja!» Hun smilte. «Jeg har ventet på deg. Ville gå litt i forveien for å gjøre det koselig for oss. Er det ikke fint her?» Hun kastet dyna til side og avslørte en ny, svak rosa nattkjole som kledde henne uanstendig godt. Han satt seg på senga og strøk over den silkemyke kjolen.

«Så fin DU er!», sa han andektig. Han unngikk ikke å legge merke til hvordan de rosende ordene fikk henne til å lyse opp. Hun skulle bare visst akkurat hvor fin han syntes hun var. Hvor myk og delikat, men samtidig sterk og ukuelig. Magnus syntes ikke det fantes nok superlativer i verden til å fortelle henne det så hun forstod det.

«Men du? Jeg har så veldig lyst til å vise deg noe. Vil du være med ut?» Hun så først skeptisk på han. «Er egentlig litt av den overraskelsen jeg har til deg,» fortsatte han, og så at han hadde vekket nysgjerrigheten hennes. «De andre sover, men jeg vet at Jonas og Isak gjorde alt klart før i dag. Det beste er om du tar på deg bikinien og kommer.» Hun fniste litt, som om det var noe litt frekt han hadde foreslått. «Jeg tror du kommer til å like det.»

Hun strakk seg litt motvillig, men klatret ut av senga. Magnus fant fram håndklær til dem mens Vilde skiftet på seg bikinien. Selv tenkte han det fikk duge med bokseren, ettersom han ikke hadde med seg badetøy.

Da hun satt på senga og frøys, fant han fram ullsokker som han tok på henne. Så tullet han henne først inn i et av badehåndklærne og så i et ullteppe, før han tok henne i hånda og åpnet døra for dem begge.

«Åh – så fint!» Øynene hennes var rettet opp mot nattehimmelen, og Magnus la en arm rundt henne der de stod utenfor det lille annekset.

«Ja, ikke sant,» han rørte forsiktig med leppene over håret hennes. «Jeg syntes at du som er så glad i stjernene måtte være med og se dette her.» De listet seg bortover terrassen, og Magnus la ned et ekstra teppe, sånn at de kunne sette seg på en benk som stod borte ved den fremmede hytteveggen. Hun la armen om livet hans og hodet på skulderen mens han holdt rundt henne.

«Husker du det bildet som vi har på veggen hjemme? På kjøkkenet? Synes ikke du også at himmelen og stjernene minner litt om det bildet?»

«Ja, det gjør det, faktisk! Åh, Magnus, jeg synes det bildet er så fint!» Han hørte på stemmen hennes at hun frydet seg.

«Vet du at kunstneren, Vincent Van Gogh, malte bildet da han var innlagt på et såkalt galehus?»

«Oi – gjorde han?» Hun løftet hodet forskrekket. «Eller – var han?»

«Ja, han ble lagt inn fordi han hadde skåret av seg øret selv.», fortsatte Magnus og prøvde å gjengi morens beretning så riktig som mulig. «Han var nemlig ordentlig syk, psykisk altså. Den gangen betød det et veldig vanskelig og vondt liv. Det var jo ingen som skjønte seg på sånt da. Han var fattig, utskjelt og ensom. Da han døde var han dypt ulykkelig og fortvilet. Så ingen annen utvei.»

«Er det sant? Stakkars!» Det var med medfølelse i stemmen og ekte innlevelse hun så på Magnus. Han håpet med ett at fortellingen hans ikke hadde gjort henne lei seg. Stjernenatten var jo et bilde som gjorde Magnus glad, ikke trist! Det siste han ville på denne jord, var å gjøre Vilde lei seg, så han strevde litt for å finne de rette ordene.

«Men det er kanskje akkurat derfor historien om han er så utrolig interessant!», fortsatte han, for han ville forklare bedre hva han mente. «Han er jo en av verdens mest berømte og høyst elskede malere i dag. De har et eget museum for han i Amsterdam, og bildene hans henger på masse store kunstgallerier i verden. Tenk på det! Alt han fikk til - litt på tross av, men aller viktigst på grunn av alle problemene sine. At han - som hadde det så tøft og vondt da han levde, forvandlet alt det vonde og vanskelige i livet sitt til fantastiske malerier som folk elsker og beundrer i dag!»

Vilde snudde seg mot han. Det var for mørkt til at de kunne se hverandre ordentlig inn i øynene, men han forstod at hun tenkte veldig over det han hadde sagt.

«Hm.. Det var litt fint å tenke på, egentlig», begynte hun. «Det finnes veldig mye som er trist og leit, men det er litt dumt om man skal la det stoppe seg fra å gjøre eller skape fine ting.» Han hørte henne svelge hardt og holdt henne litt bedre fast. De ble sittende stille og litt andektige en liten stund.

«Fryser du?» Hun nikket. "Da synes jeg du skal bli med meg, ass!» Han reiste seg og rakte henne hånden. De gikk videre hånd i hånd langs hytteveggen. Magnus visste at boblebadet stod rundt hjørnet i den andre enden av terrassen. Jonas hadde vist dem dagen før.

Synet som møtte dem var ikke helt som Magnus hadde planlagt. Boblebadet var i full gang og lyste blålig opp i natten. Det betydde at noen hadde kommet dem i forkjøpet. Vilde og Magnus ble begge stående fjetret og betrakte hva som foregikk, ute av stand til å rive til seg blikket, selv om Magnus fikk en overhengende følelse av å tråkke inn i noe veldig privat, som virkelig ikke var ment for deres øyne.

"Noen" var Isak og Even som satt tett omslynget i det ene hjørnet og lot boblene og stjernene leve litt eget liv. Det var vanskelig å se hvor den ene endte og den andre begynte. Å si at de råklinte ville være en underdrivelse. De startet kanskje ut der, men det tok ikke lang tid før Even lente hodet tilbake mot en av nakkestøttene. Øynene var fremdeles lukket og munnen litt åpen. Isak kysset han langs halsen, nakken og kragebeinet. Samtidig beveget hånda hans seg gjennom og ned fra kjærestens hår, utforskende på vei ned under vannflaten. Hva som foregikk under vann, ville Magnus i grunnen ikke vite, men ut ifra lydene som kom fra dem begge, var det ikke ingenting.

De to inntrengerne vekslet blikk. Begge åpnet og lukket munnen mer eller mindre simultant. Hva pokker skulle de gjøre nå, liksom? Magnus kjente seg veldig rar - som han stod der og spionerte. Kastet på hodet og signaliserte et forslag om at de bare skulle snike seg bort igjen. Det var ikke fritt for at han var ganske skuffa. Boblebadet allerede var opptatt, og den fine planen hans om å ta med Vilde var ødelagt. Det var helt uaktuelt å bare bryte inn her og gå bort og sette seg. Akkurat idet Magnus var ganske sikker på at han hadde medhold fra Vilde i å snu, ble de oppdaget.

Even så dem først og gjorde Isak oppmerksom på hva som skjedde med å skvette til. Det samme gjorde så klart Isak, bare i enda større grad. To par store øyne stirret tilbake på Vilde og Magnus der de stod. De var ikke anklagende, men veldig, veldig brydde.

«Hei», sa de i kor, begge med ganske brustne stemmer. Nervøst, litt kleint.

«Hei», sa Vilde og Magnus – også i kor. Begge så ned og bort og alle andre steder enn på Even og Isak, mens de fremdeles tviholdt hverandre i hånda.

«Ute og går?», prøvde Even seg, litt stødigere enn forrige forsøk. Prøvde litt random å starte noe som lignet på en samtale.

«Eh.. Jah.. Tenkte vel egentlig at.. Ja.. Å se om boblebadet var ledig.. Men.. » Magnus forbannet den teite, lille latteren han klarte å legge til der på slutten.

«Så ikke ute for å hente sprit, da?» Litt kjappere svar fra Even denne gangen. Isak så ut til å ha mistet munn og mæle fullstendig. Satt bare og stirret ut i nattemørket.

«Nei,» svarte Magnus kjapt. «Vi er vel ikke helt der..»

«Hva slags sprit, da?» spurte Vilde uforstående. Magnus og Even så på hverandre med gjensidig lettelse og grep halmstrået. Muligheten til å konversere om et eller annet - hva som helst. Magnus begynte å fortelle om kassen med sprit de hadde funnet på loftet kvelden før. Even supplerte med å fortelle hvordan de hadde lurt på hvor det kom fra og hvem det var sitt. Vilde engasjerte seg. Satt opp en alvorlig og viktig mine. Heldigvis, så hun ut til å ha glemt litt av forlegenheten.

«Men den spriten kan jo komme hvor som helst fra, da! Den kan jo være gjemt der liksom. Man kan jo ikke akkurat ta den kassen og bare drikke den opp? Vi må jo finne ut hvem det er sitt, da! Det kan være noe alvorlig, liksom!»

Alle guttene nikket.

«Vi har jo ikke kommet så mye lenger enn å lure på hvem det er sitt vi heller,» forsøkte Even å forklare. «Kanskje vi kan diskutere det i morgen? over frokosten?» Vilde nikket heftig. Hun virket litt opprørt over å høre om funnet på loftet.

«Men dere?», Isak hadde endelig funnet tilbake ordene, og han var veldig lite interessert i tørrprat. «Vi hadde egentlig tenkt å gå vi.. Sånn uansett, altså.. Så hvis dere vil bruke boblebadet, kan dere sikkert det.» Besluttsomheten lyste av han.

Han romsterte med hånda over kanten se og fikk tak i to håndklær. Et til seg selv og et til Even. Så reiste han seg ganske abrupt opp og pakket håndkledet rundt seg. Han fant noe som måtte være en trapp og fant skoene sine. Even fulgte ganske kjapt etter.

«Dere får ha god natt, da», snudde Even seg og sa idet de var i ferd med å runde hushjørnet.

Verken Vilde eller Magnus rakk å si noe særlig mer. Men da de to gutta var borte, snudde de seg og så på hverandre.

«Ja..», begynte Magnus litt skuffa. «Det der gikk vel ikke helt som jeg hadde tenkt.» Vilde bare sukket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg klarte ikke å dy meg, beklager! Utidige kveldsbad er jo Isak og Even sin spesialitet. Kunne ikke gi det helt upåaktet videre til Vilde og Magnus.  
> Dessuten.. Sånt som dette skjer når man har presset sammen litt vel mange mennesker på et lite sted. Håper ikke dere sitter igjen med en like klein følelse som de fire involverte.. ;-)
> 
> Blir stadig like glad for kommentarene deres! De gir meg lyst til å skrive masse mer <3


	15. Onsdag 4. oktober - Vilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgenstund har gull i munn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapitlet var egentlig en del av forrige kapittel, men syntes det funka så dårlig sånn som det stod, så jeg bestemte meg for å dele og forandre.  
> Ingen var vel egentlig var klare for noe mer boblebad den natta, så da ble de sånn som dette istedet :-)
> 
> Sangen Vilde synger er "On this night of a thousand stars" fra Evita, BTW.

Vilde hadde allerede vært våken en stund. Først lå hun bare tett inntil kjæresten sin og hørte på de gode, trygge sovelydene hans. Fingrene hennes strøk han forsiktig og over arm og skulder, og da han hvisket navnet hennes og slynget seg om henne i søvne, smilte hun og benyttet anledningen til å krype tettere inntil han. Kjente seg glad og stolt over at armkroken hans var hennes plass.

Da hun gikk lei, stod hun opp og oppdaget at sola var fremme. Morgentåken lå fremdeles som et lokk over vannet, men noen små, fluffy tåkedotter hadde tatt en avstikker. Nå lekte de seg på plenen hvor de fikk solstrålene til å funkle i duggdråpene som prydet gresset og høstløvet. Hun kikket forsiktig ut døra og kjente kulda bite litt, men la også merke til at lufta var helt rolig. Kanskje de kunne bade nå isteden?

 

Det hadde ikke blitt noe bading på dem i natt. Det føltes bare helt feil og var ikke engang noe de trengte å diskutere. De hadde bare sett på hverandre, skjøvet på plass lokket på boblebadet og gått litt forsagte tilbake til senga si. Der ble de liggende med hodene tett sammen under dyna og snakke.

«Det var ingen som gjorde noe galt.», presiserte Magnus. «Vi kunne ikke vite at de var der, og de visste ikke at vi kom til å komme.» Han gjorde sitt beste for å snakke dem bort den kleine følelsen. «Er ikke noe rart i det.. Sånt skjer, bare. Ferdig med saken?»

«Jeg blir litt pinlig berørt, egentlig. For jeg tenker på at jeg bare stod der og glante, liksom" Vilde var ikke helt ferdig med det. "Vi burde kanskje gått, eller noe. De må jo tenke at det var litt rart at vi bare ble stående og stirre? Vi oppførte oss kanskje litt merkelig? Som om vi stod og spionerte fordi det var hot, eller noe.. Det er så flaut!»

«Syntes du det? At det var hot?» Han spurte om så mye rart av og til!

«Nei!!!», svarte hun forferdet, og rynket på nesa. Magnus bare lo og rufset henne i håret.

"Joho - syntes du, vel!" Han prikket henne i sidene med fingrene og skrattet med den korte hjertelige latteren sin. Hun vred seg litt småkilent. "Det syns jeg. Kunne sett på det der hele kvelden, jeg, ass!", gliste han.

«Okay, kanskje litt hot da?» matchet hun og måtte trekke på smilebåndet både av han og situasjonen.

«Akkurat! Du må ikke være så streng, da pus. Ta bort den bekymrarynken her nå!», sa han og satt pekefingeren i pannen på henne. Kysset henne stort og vått over halve ansiktet.  «Vi bare later som ingen ting. De kommer sikkert til å late som ingenting de også. Det går bra!»

Etter det må da ha sovnet, for Vilde husket ikke så mye mer.

 

I dagslys virket det igjen veldig forlokkende med det boblebadet. Før frokost og før de andre rakk å våkne. Vilde bestemte seg for å finne fram alt de trengte før hun vekket Magnus. Hun rakk å smette på seg bikinitrusa og stod klar til å ta på seg overdelen da han stoppet henne.

«Stopp, stopp, stopp!» Med hodet godt plantet på puta og øynene livlige og fulle av beundring, lå han der og smilte og så opp på henne. Det blikket.. Hun digget det..

«Du trenger ikke den der..», sa han og blunket leende. Han rakte ut hånden og vinket henne til seg.Hun bøyde seg ned for å kysse han, og ble forsøkt dratt ned i senga igjen. Det fristet litt å la seg overtale, for hendene hans var kjappe til å starte en utforskning av kroppen hennes. Han strøk henne over brystene og nedover ryggen. Tok tak i den ene armen hennes og kysset seg en vei oppover mot skulderen, og hun ville egentlig sette seg over han og kysse han tilbake.

«Jo, jeg trenger den!» valgte hun allikevel å si. «Hvis vi skal bade, må jeg ha den på.» Han så spørrende på henne, og hun hoppet litt unna, akkurat utenfor rekkevidde for han der han lå. «Ja? Det er jo så mange rare folk som er ute og går til alle mulige tider her, så..» Han lo og la hodet tilbake på puta. Beundret henne mens hun kledde på seg. «Stå opp, da!" Oppfordret hun. "Kommer du, eller?»

«Klart det,» sa han og blunket til henne. «Selvfølgelig kommer jeg!»

 

En frisk og klar morgen var ingen stjernehimmel, men utsikten og omgivelsene var akkurat like fine som de hadde vært om natta. Når de satt i riktig retning, kunne de se ut over fjorden som snirklet seg forbi dem. Restene av gårsdagens bål var fremdeles til stede nede på svaberget, og av og til ble de nødt til å plukke ut et høstløv eller to som virvlet ned til dem fra trærne omkring. Det var godt å sitte der og la vannet omslutte dem. , og de tullet rundt med å prøve alle de forskjellige massasjefunksjonene. Noen av dem var skikkelig deilige, mens andre fikk Vilde mest til å le. Sola gløttet av og til fram og varmet dem i ansiktet.

«Syng en sang for meg, da», bad Magnus. Han manøvrerte henne så hun satt på fanget hans med armene rundt han. Vilde mjauet og kniste litt. Han lo og strøk henne gjennom håret. «Nei, ikke den sangen. Den tar vi når vi kommer opp! En ordentlig sang! Du synger så fint. Ta en av de gamle. De som du har lært av mormoren din..»

Ettersom morgenen var så fin og det kjentes riktig der og da, satt Vilde seg godt til rette og lette etter rett tone.

«Denne sangen tenkte jeg egentlig på i går kveld, for den passet så bra da. Men jeg tar den nå, jeg.” Han smilte bare til henne.

 _«On this night of a thousand stars Let me take you to heaven's door Where the music of love's guitars Plays for evermore_ _»_

Hun så på han mens hun sang. Tenkte at ordene var litt til han.

 _«_ _In the glow of those twinkling lights We shall love through eternity On this night in a million nights Fly away with me_ _»_

Han så ut til å oppfatte hva hun mente, for han så opp på henne med et sentimentalt smil før han lot hodet hvile mot halsgropen hennes.

 _«_ _I never dreamed that a kiss could be as sweet as this But now I know that it can_ _»_

«Åh – den sangen har jeg faktisk hørt før,» mumlet han, og forsøkte å stemme i. Det ble med halvveis, men det var allikvel noe veldig koselig over å synge sammen.

 _«_ _I used to wander alone without a love of my own I was a desperate man. But all my grief disappeared and all the sorrow I'd feared Wasn't there anymore On that magical day when you first came my way Mi amor.._ _»_

"Ja, det var jo som om den var skapt for å synge i natt!" bifalt Magnus da sangen var over. Så satt han seg med ryggen mot kanten, sånn at Vilde kunne lene seg tilbake og legge hodet på brystkassen hans. Sånn satt de lenge. Bare nøt å være de to, tvinnet fingre og koste seg i hverandres selskap..

 Mens de satt og småsnakket, kom hun på noe fra i går som hun hadde tenkt å spørre han om. Faktisk hadde hun tenkt på det før hun la seg også, men akkurat der og da var hun så trøtt og frossen at det måtte vente.

 «Du Magnus? Du vet den spriten dere snakket om i går? Jeg klarer liksom ikke å slutte å tenke på den, jeg!" Han snudde seg engasjert mot henne. "Det er jo sånn man gjør – når folk man kjenner drikker for mye. At man gjemmer det fra dem hvis man finner den. Blir litt bekymret for Jonas og familien hans, liksom.» Det så ut som det gikk opp et lys for han og hun fortsatte. «Ja, hvis han eller noen i familien hans har noen problemer er det kanskje best å snakke litt rolig med han, liksom? Ikke ta det opp med alle?»

«Det der har du faen meg rett i!» Han så på henne, ettertenksomt. «Kanskje det er lurt om jeg snakker litt med Jonas om det alene først?» Hun nikket.

"Ja, det er jo ikke sikkert det er noe. Jeg kan jo ta helt feil, men hvis det skulle være noe sånt, liksom?" Han klemte henne enda litt tettere inntil seg.

"Vi håper selvfølgelig bare det er en susekopp som har glemt det igjen eller noe, men det skader jo ikke å undersøke," hvisket han.

 I det samme fikk hun øye på Sana og Yousef som kom gående oppover mot dem fra svabergene. De leide hverandre, pratet og lo. Vilde strakte opp en hånd og vinket dem til seg. Begge to smilte om kapp der de kom gående, og Vilde syntes at de så skikkelig fine ut sammen.

 «Hei, så koselig dere har det, da!», sa Sana, og Vilde nikket drømmende. Sana hadde hektiske roser i kinnene fra den kalde morgenluften. «Vi har vært og gått oss en tur, vi da. Det er så fint her.»

 «Ja, jeg har akkurat hatt et crash-kurs i marinbiologi 101,» føyde Yousef lattermildt til. «Hun her gir seg aldri, ass.»

"Er det mange som har stått opp, eller?", spurte Vilde. Hvis det var sånn at de fleste nå var våkne, betydde vel det litt slutten for den fine morgenstunden deres.

"Mja.. Da vi gikk ut for en times tid siden, var det ingen. Tenkte vi skulle gå inn og vekke resten nå, vi. Hva sier dere til frokost om en times tid?"

Vilde og Magnus så på hverandre og smilte og nikket.

"Vi er klare om en time vi," bekreftet Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til alle som leser og kommenterer <3 Setter stor pris på dere!


	16. Onsdag 4.oktober - Overbefolkning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frokostsamtaler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy fredag her idag, men måtte ta en liten tur innom hytta allikevel ;-)  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir som alltid strålende glad for kudos og kommentarer :)


	17. Onsdag 4. oktober - Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana, Chris og gutta tar seg en tur inn i sentrum og ser på livet - eller «livet» ser på dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet har jeg skrevet fra tresynsvinkler før jeg landet på Sana.  
> De møter litt fordommer her. Noen jeg faktisk har tro på at er der i levende live, så litt alvor, dog ikke så alt for ille, skulle jeg tro.  
> Enjoy :)

Denne hytteturen overgikk Sanas forventninger på de fleste hakk og nivåer. Da forslaget først kom på bordet, tenkte hun på alle tingene som kunne gå galt. Hørtes ut som det var lite plass. Hvor skulle hun gå for å be? Ville hun bli nødt til å sove med noen av guttene? Ville det blir helt umulig å ta av seg hijaben selv om natta? Jepp, Sana hadde definitivt vært så skeptisk at hun hadde vurdert å bli hjemme. Nå satt hun og betraktet Yousef som gjorde opp bål i peisen og alle vennene som satt strødd rundt dem, skjønte hun ikke hvorfor hun i det hele tatt hadde nølt med å dra. Hun sendte varme tanker til Noora og Isak for at de hadde overtalt henne.

Å ha med Yousef, var noe av det beste med hele turen. I morges hadde han ordnet med te på termos og overtalt henne til å bli med ut, selv om det var tidlig og hun var trøtt. De hadde ruslet en liten runde, i de fine omgivelsene. Det hadde vært bra, men best av alt var det å sitte tett inntil hverandre på stranda og drikke te mens de så på morgentåken som letnet. Hun likte så godt å høre han fortelle om lærerstudiet. Små anekdoter og teorier om hvordan man burde gjøre det ene eller det andre for å få barna til å høre. Dessuten hadde han påtatt seg å trene et fotballag to kvelder i uka. Var visst et lag som noen fra barnehagen han jobbet i før spilte på nå. Sana hadde håpet i sitt stille sinn at han med det ville forstå at man kanskje ikke trengte å produsere hele fotballaget selv.

Elias hadde også stilt opp som en helt denne uka. Kjørt Chris på sykehuset, frontet de omlagte ferieplanene for mamma og pappa, kjørt dem ned hit.. Sana begynte å skylde han ganske mye akkurat nå. Hun likte hvordan Elias bare skled umerkelig inn sammen med rare, fine gjengen hennes. Han hadde selvfølgelig kjent Even fra før, men det var ingen selvfølge hvordan de hadde klart å gjenoppta den gamle, gode sjargongen. De hadde måttet jobbe litt for det, men Sana visste at innsatsviljen hadde vært der fra begge sider. Nå syntes hun det var så fint å se han spøke med Chris, spille sjakk med Mahdi og diskutere USA vs. Nord-Korea med Jonas. Sana hadde sine mistanker om at han gjerne skulle sett at William forsvant på mystisk vis, så han kunne prøvd seg på Noora. Hun tvilte sterkt på at han ville få sjansen til det, men han holdt seg på matta og nøyde seg med å rose argumentene hun av og til forsøkte å skyte inn i diskusjonen mellom han og Jonas.

«Vi bør vel kjøre innover snart om vi skal rekke å rusle litt rundt og spise og sånt.», sa Elias, og så opp på henne. Soveposene og den lille sekken han og Yousef hadde pakket med seg sammen stod pent stilt opp i hjørnet ved utgangsdøra.

«Jepp, nå stikker jeg og henter Isak, ass!», hun reiste seg. «Kan dere ikke bare gjøre dere klare?»

 

Hun tuslet over plenen i solskinnet. Det raslet i høstløv og sang i trærne fra vinden. Dukkestua var påfallende yndig – med blondegardiner og bøtter og spann på trammen som Sana mistenkte stod der og ventet på neste generasjon. Hun rappet tre ganger på døra.

«Isabelle? Er du der? Hvor lang tid trenger du på den oppgaven egentlig?»

Hun hørte han romstere der inne før hun fikk et kjapt «kom inn». Han satt på senga med ryggen mot veggen. PC-en stod oppslått ved siden av han, men selv satt han og så på en eller annen film på mobilen.

«Jeg kunne skrevet den mye kjappere.» Hun klarte ikke å dy seg. Han fnyste.

«Men hadde du gjort det bedre? Les igjennom, da!» Smilet hans var så bredt at hun nesten følte gjennomlesingen overflødig, men dumpet ned på senga ved siden av han og trakk til seg pc-en. Hun nikket anerkjennende mens hun leste, og kjente hans forventningsfulle øyne på seg. Kunne absolutt bli en 6’er det her.

«Hm.. Grei nok! Kan leve med denne.», sa hun og blunket til han. «Skal vi stikke nå? De andre er klare! Tenkte vi skulle rusle litt rundt og se før vi spiser?» Han reiste seg bekreftende. Sjekket sveisen kjapt i det lille, kornete speilet som hang på veggen og fant fram en caps.

Hun benyttet sjansen til å spørre litt mer.

«Men du? Hvorfor skulle du absolutt gjøre den oppgaven i dag? Vi er på ferie, liksom..»

«Fordi du skulle slutte å mase på meg?», svarte han med ryggen til.

«Har jeg mast på deg?» Hun satte opp et såret uttrykk og tok seg til brystet. Han snudde seg og gliste.

«Alltid», sa han og blunket. «Og hvis du maser mer nå, tror jeg det er slutt mellom oss, ass! Kom igjen, ‘a!» Han la mobilen i lomma, åpnet døra og holdt den opp for henne.

 

Høsten viste seg fra sin beste skrud mens de vandret over de brosteinslagte gatene. Sana leide Yousef mens de småpratet og kommenterte på hva de så. Isak og Even fulgte tett på dem, også hånd i hånd. De gikk egentlig og snakket om noe internt, som det virket som bare de to forstod, men plutselig fòr Even i retning av en liten fergekai og lyste opp.

«Oi – se, her kan man ta båten til Oscarsborg! Tror de har sånn Escape-room der. Det hadde vært litt kult, da! Kanskje vi kan dra på det? I morgen eller noe? Spille lag?»

«Få se! Har de noen brosjyrer, eller?» Isak hadde fulgt etter, og det ble til at de stoppet opp litt alle sammen. «Vi kan jo ta det med tilbake til hytta og høre om de andre har lyst?»

«Brosjyrer?», Even la hodet på skakke og smilte. «Du er jo litt søt også, da.» Han trakk Isak inntil seg og kysset han på kinnet. «Vi finner det sikkert på nett, tror du ikke det?»

Hvis noen andre hadde påpekt Isaks tidvis klønete tilnærming til ting, ville de fått høre det. Når Even gjorde det, var det tydelig greit. Sana syntes fremdeles at akkurat det var ganske fascinerende å være vitne til. I stedet for å bli irritert, rødmet Isak litt og sparket forsiktig i bakken. Mumlet at ja, det var også en måte å gjøre det på før den lille gruppa ruslet videre.

Elias og Chris gikk og diskuterte en film de begge hadde lyst til å se. Sana frydet seg over Chris latter, og smilte ekstra godt da venninnen ga Elias et tredjegradsforhør om hva Mutta egentlig drev med om dagen.

«Er jo meg du bør spørre om det, da!» Yousef snudde seg mot henne. «Vi studerer jo sammen..»

«Hæ? Skal han bli lærer?», spurte Chris – nesten litt skuffet. «Blir man rik av det, da?»

«Tja – det spørs vel hva du mener med rik, det,» svarte Yousef og humret for seg selv. «Tror det er best om man finner seg en søkkrik kone, ass! En som skal bli lege eller no’» Han så beundrende på Sana. «Hvordan er det med deg, egentlig? Har du godt med penger du, eller?» Først stirret hun litt forferdet på han, men så la hun hodet bakover og gapskrattet så høyt at folk rundt dem snudde seg.

Mens de gikk hadde de fanget oppmerksomheten til en familie som var ute. Det var en muslimsk familie som så veldig tradisjonelle ut. Far gikk foran de andre, mens mor gikk bak og passet på ungene som var over alt og ganske bråkete. Hun hadde på seg ikke bare en hijab, men også en kjole som så ut som et skikkelig telt.

Nå hadde de tydeligvis spottet Sana og de andre, og hadde sine klare meninger om dem. Blikkingen og misbilligelsen var ikke til å ta feil av. Sana så til og med at faren som gikk foran ristet litt på hodet av den brokete forsamlingen. Det var særlig henne de så på, men litt på Yousef også.

Hun kjente irritasjonen koke. Hva hadde disse fullstendig ukjente menneskene med å mene noe om henne og vennene hennes? Skulle ikke være enkelt. Var det ikke sekulære nordmenn som mente hun var for tradisjonell, så var det andre muslimer som mente hun var for liberal.

De andre hadde også lagt merke til familien nå. Isak og Chris travet opp på hver sin side av henne. Yousef ble gående med de andre gutta bak.

«Hva er greia deres, ‘a?», spurte Chris i et typisk Chris-forsøk på å være diskret. Noe som innebar masse peking og hvisking. Sana kikket opp og så at familien hadde stoppet nå, og at kona fremdeles blikket henne, men det virket ikke som de våget å si noe.

«Nei, du – hvem vet..», Sana ristet irritert på hodet. «Vi gjør vel ikke sånn som de synes er bra, da. Jeg holdt Yousef i hånda, og det var sikkert feil. Noen mener at kvinnene skal gå bak mennene, hva vet vel jeg?» Hun hørte hvordan stemmen hennes sydet.

«Eller kanskje fordi de så Even og meg kysse?», la Isak lavmælt irritert til.

«Så de driver med «finn fem feil» i dag, de da.» Chris smilte skjevt. «Herregud, ‘a – det kan vi da ikke ha noe av!» Sana så henne veksle blikk med Isak som la armen rundt skuldrene hennes. Selv tok Chris henne i hånda og så seg grundig rundt før hun også snudde seg mot Yousef, Elias og Even for å inkludere dem i samtalen.

«Hva tror dere?», begynte hun høylytt. «Er det mulig å få no’ pikk her i byen, eller? Kjenner egentlig jeg kunne hatt god lyst på det nå!»

Sana hørte gutta som gikk bak dem knekke sammen i latter, mens hun så den lille familien bare riste på hodet og gå videre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir kjempeglad for tilbakemeldinger. alle de hyggelige kommentarene jeg har fått til nå, gir masse inspirasjon til å skrive videre :)


	18. Onsdag 4. oktober - Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er noe skummelt på loftet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere er klare for litt barnslig moro? De er tenåringer tross alt...  
> Enjoy :-)
> 
> Ble sterkt dialogbasert, dette her, og kanskje nesten umerkelig at det i det hele tatt er Jonas-POV, men lett og morsomt å skrive, da.

«Ja.. Jo.. Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jeg bare vet ikke hvem.» Jonas så litt tvilende på Magnus. «Tror ikke jeg kjenner noen som sliter med sånt, liksom.

De satt ute i det lånte annekset, og Jonas hadde nettopp fått forklart hvorfor Vilde og Magnus trodde noen kunne gjemt den spriten på loftet.

«Men du har jo for så vidt rett, da! Kan hende det er best å bare la det stå. Vi får tenke på det. Er i hvert fall greit at vi ikke har sagt det til så mange, da. Skal vi gå inn, eller?» Jonas følte seg ganske ferdig med den samtalen. Han kjente at om det var opp til han, kom den kassa bare til å bli stående, og så fikk han heller nevne det hjemme ved anledning.

«Jepp, det var alt.», sa Magnus. «Vi stikker inn til de andre!»

 

Inne i hytta var Eva, Noora og Vilde i ferd med å sette opp et spill som Jonas aldri hadde sett før. De flirte og moret seg. Hvisket litt seg imellom.

«Hvor er alle de andre?» spurte Magnus. Han hadde tydeligvis ikke fått med seg planen.

«De stakk for å kjøre Elias og Yousef til bussen, og så skulle de visst spise noe på veien.» Eva var kjapp til å forklare. «Så vi kan bare lage oss noe mat etter hvert.»

«Men først,» Vilde så spent og forventningsfull ut, «først må dere være med på Ouija-board!»

«Hva er det?» Magnus gikk bort og la armen rundt livet på henne og kikket henne forventningsfullt over skulderen.

«Det er et sånt spill. Hvor man kan spørre ånder om ting og sånt. Og så svarer de med at pila beveger seg og man skriver svaret.»

«Eller ved at noen beveger pila.», la Jonas til. Han hadde ikke så mye til overs for overtro, så han klarte ikke helt å dy seg.

«Nei, det er ikke lov,» formante Vilde før hun kom med en lang, intrikat forklaring om hvordan alt sammen funket. Magnus så superskeptisk ut, men lot seg overtale av et par velplasserte kyss og noen bedende øyne. Han tenkte nok som Jonas, at hvis det gledet jentene kunne han godt bli med en runde. Det dukket alltids opp et underholdende spørsmål eller to, så de slo seg ned på gulvet midt på stua i en ring.

«Jeg vil starte,» krevde Vilde og gjorde store øyne, før hun andektig så på alle i rommet. Jonas måtte le litt. Pussig hvordan hun virket hellig overbevist om at svaret kom til å være både klokt og sant. «Kjære ånder.» Hun så opp i taket som om det var der de satt og delte sin visdom. «Kommer vi noen gang til å få vite hvem som eier spriten på loftet?»

Eva og Noora så rart på henne, mens Magnus og Jonas vekslet blikk. Sakte begynte pila å bevege seg på brettet. Jonas tok seg i å lure på om det kunne være kjæresten hans, som satt der med et lurt smil om munnen som drev og flyttet på pila. Skulle ikke forundre han, men det var nå litt søtt, da. Den beveget seg sakte fra bokstav til bokstav.

F-R-E-D-A-G

«Oi – se der! Vi fikk svar,» kvitret Vilde opprømt. «Vi kommer til å få vite det på fredag.» Magnus så på henne og trakk på smilebåndet.

«Eller kanskje det er Fredag sin sprit?» Vilde så forvirret ut, og han kom med en kort høylytt latter. «Dere vet Fredag? Det var en dude som bodde på en øde øy? Han og Robinson Crusoe. Jeg har lest boka!» Det siste sa han en smule triumferende. Vilde bare ristet på hodet. Litt småirritert. Noora himlet litt med øynene hun også.

«Ja, la oss si det var Fredag sin sprit. Vi gir den bare tilbake når han stikker innom neste gang,» fortsatte Noora ironisk. «Hva snakker vi om, egentlig?»

«Eh, nei det er bare en kasse med sprit som Mahdi fant på loftet da sikringen gikk.» Jonas hadde egentlig ikke lyst å dele den historien noe mer. «Gutta driver og fantaserer om at det er tjuvegods eller noe stort og alvorlig og kriminelt.» Han prøvde å høres så casual ut som mulig, og Noora så ikke ut til å være interessert i å spørre mer.

Plutselig ga lysene rundt dem fra seg et par kraftige blunk. Som om strømmen var i ferd med å gå. Alle kikket rundt seg. Magnus med åpen munn.

«Shit,» sa Vilde med innlevelse. «Tror dere det har noe med brettet å gjøre? Jeg har hørt at man ikke skal se seg i speilet mens man holder på. Eller at man skal dekke til alle speilene, da.» Hun sperret opp øynene litt ekstra og lente seg fremover og hvisket. «For det finnes folk som har sett djevelen når det har gjort det, faktisk.»

«Nei, Vilde.» Noora virket ikke som hun var helt med på den. «Det er jo ikke noe farlig her. En hytte som dette har sikkert litt gammelt strømanlegg. Æ’kke noe rart at det blinker litt i lysene når vi er her så mange over så langt tid, da..»

Magnus strøk Vilde over ryggen, men hun så fremdeles veldig skeptisk ut. Eva derimot hadde fingeren på pilen igjen og satt nesten og hoppet av entusiasme. Jenter, ass!

«Still et spørsmål, da Noora!» Eva var så ivrig at Jonas bare måtte gi henne et kyss på kinnet før han la fingeren sin på pila. Noora spilte med, men det så ut som det var veldig mye for Eva og Vilde sin skyld. Hun virket ikke som typen til å drive med sånne greier som dette, Nå så hun på venninnene og smilte før hun himlet litt med øynene og sa tonløst: «Kjære ånder, hvem av oss her i dag kommer til å være den første til å gifte seg?» De så på hverandre. Magnus nikket anerkjennende til Noora.

«Bra spørsmål!», roste han før pilen begynte å bevege seg igjen.

E-V-A

«Serr? Det høres litt merkelig ut.» Eva rakk å sette opp et forbløffet ansikt før pilen beveget seg igjen. Ned på K, så det ble Evak istedenfor Eva. Magnus lo rått, og Jonas spilte letta og strøk seg over panna. Vilde derimot virka dødelig fornærma, og satt de store, blå øynene sine i Eva.

«Men de er jo ikke her en gang! Det der gjorde du selv! Eva, det er ikke du som skal styre, da virker det jo ikke!» Eva bare fniste og blunka til henne. «Jeg kjente at du styrte den, liksom!»

«Ja, Eva!» tro Noora til med en påtatt viktig mine. Jonas ble litt usikker på om hun spøkte eller mente alvor. «Juks er juks. Dette er viktige greier!»

Lengre kom de ikke i den diskusjonen, for akkurat i det Vilde så ut som hun tok sats for å si noe, ble hele hytta igjen mørk og stille. Noora og Vilde skvatt til og hvinte litt, mens Magnus reiste seg forvirra opp.

«Du kødder, nå?», utbrøt Noora til alt og ingenting. «Jeg trur de åndene lager overledning eller no’, ass! Skal dette skje hver gang, lissom?» Hun hadde ikke brydd seg første gang, men nå virket hun redd.

«Kan virke sånn.», svarte Jonas. «Er nok onde ånder på ferde,» la han ironisk til.

«Hva faen? Ikke si det er den jævla sikringen igjen?» Magnus hørtes ikke det minste ut som han hadde lyst på en tur på loftet.

«Det er nok det,» sa Jonas lakonisk. «På med skoa, Mags! Vi skal på loftet.» De reiste seg og fomlet litt rundt. Heldigvis var det ikke mørkt ute ennå, så det var fullt mulig å finne fram til sko og lommelykter.

Akkurat idet Magnus tok i døra og skulle dra den opp, kom lyset på igjen. Helt av seg selv. Jonas kastet på hodet og smilte, mens Magnus så seg rundt litt forvirret.

«Hæ? Hva skjedde nå? Kom strømmen på igjen? Hvordan kan det gå an?»

«Nei, det var vel ikke sikringen, da..» Han så på jentene som stod og holdt rundt hverandre og så skremte ut. «Tror det var åndene, ass! Skal vi spørre dem om noe annet?»

«Uh – tør vi det?» Vilde og Noora spurte i kor, og Magnus hadde sluttet seg til deres skepsis. «Tenk om det er åndene, da?», la han til.

Eva trådte fram, ikke det minste engstelig.

«Nei – herregud!», sa hun. «Det er jo bare gammel overtro. Nå som det er lyst ute og alt mulig, er det sikkert bare strømmen! Kom og sett dere! Nå er det min tur», Jonas lo godt og Eva blunket til han. «Kom igjen og sett dere!»

Det var en seig masse av Noora, Vilde og Magnus som beveget seg tilbake mot brettet, men Eva hadde ikke tenkt å gi seg. Så fort alle hadde satt seg og holdt fingeren på pila, kom hun med spørsmålet sitt. «Kjære ånder, hvorfor..»

Lengre kom hun ikke, for plutselig hørtes det et skarpt dunk fra loftet. Det drønnet litt i hytta. Vilde fòr synlig sammen. Hun og Magnus krøp opp i sofaen og prøvde så godt som mulig å gjemme seg i hverandres armkrok. Noora reiste seg og ble stående og veive med armene midt på gulvet uten å vite helt hvor hun skulle søke trøst..

«Nei, dette gidder jeg ikke være med på mer!», erklærte hun. «Hver eneste gang noen tar fram det forbanna brettet, så skjer det et eller annet.. Pakk det bort!» De to andre jentene så ut til å være enige, og begynte å se seg rundt i rommet etter esken.

«Det var jo bare tull sist, da,» mumlet Eva lavmælt.

«Er dette noe vi bør gå opp der og sjekke?» Jonas prøvde seg forsiktig på å få med seg Magnus på å være modig. Magnus nikket forsiktig og skulle til å reise seg. Akkurat da drønnet det der oppe fra nok en gang, og så hørte de skritt før det plutselig ble helt mørkt igjen. Jonas trodde sjelden han hadde sett øyne mer skrekkslagne enn kompisens.

«Tenk hvis det er de som eier spriten?», sa Vilde mens hun så fra den enes til den andre. «Som har kommet for å hente den? Dere har vel ikke tatt noe av den?»

«Nei, vi har ikke det..» Jonas forsøkte å høres så ettertenksom og seriøs ut som han bare klarte.

 

Det krevde litt lirking og luring. Diskusjoner om gjenferd, nisser og andre mulige og umulige forklaringer ble lagt på bordet, men ettersom strømmen ikke kom på og det plutselig ble helt stille igjen, fikk Jonas og Eva med seg hele gjengen ut. De tre jentene holdt seg godt bak gutta, og leide hverandre.

Loftsluka stod åpen som et stort svart gap. Magnus tok instinktivt tak i hånda til Jonas.

«Herregud! Det er åpent! Det er noen der. Tenk om det er.. Tenk om..» Sannsynligvis var han ikke helt klart til å konstruere noen teori om hva det kunne være. Det ble heller ikke nødvendig, for akkurat i det han skulle til å åpne munnen og avslutte setningen, kom lyset på.

Jentene fòr sammen i et hyl, og Magnus gikk ned på kne på bakken og mumlet noe som hørtes ut som «Vi kommer til å dø», mens han ristet på hodet og stirret ned. De hørte skritt. Tunge, seige skritt som dundret i hele treverket. Jonas ble stående og stirre opp mot den åpne luka. Nå lyste det fra den og alt mulig, og en mørk skikkelse kom til syne.

En mørk skikkelse med et smil og et hånflir til latter.

«Herregud! Dere er lettskremte, ass! Dere skulle sett dere sjøl. Fullstendig episk.», kom det fra Mahdi der han stod og så ned på dem.

Jonas trakk på smilebåndet og lo med, mens Magnus så både forvirra og forskrekka ut på en og samme tid.

«Mahdi!! Din tulling,» var alt Magnus klarte å utbryte. «Herregud, jeg holdt på å tisse på meg!»

«Du er skummel, ass,» bemerket Noora, men hun så ut til å ta det hele ganske så pent.

Vilde derimot var ganske sur, og hun så seg forskende rundt på den ene etter den andre. Gikk og stilte seg i armkroken til Magnus, før hun kommenterte skarpt.

«Eva og Jonas? Visste dere det? Dere visste det, dere!» Beskyldningen var så indignert at Jonas følte en liten trang der et øyeblikk til å nekte. Eva derimot, var nok mer vant til indignerte, fornærmete Vilde.

«Jepp! Klart vi visste det!»

«Hevn for all snorkinga di, bro!» Jonas klappet Magnus på skulderen.

«Hæ? Jeg snorker vel ei?»

«Noe så jævlig!» Jonas smurte tjukt på, og han visste det. «Vet ikke hvordan jeg skulle holdt ut uka om vi ikke kunne kasta ut deg i det annekset, ass!»

«Men dere,» Mahdis stemme kom ovenfra. «Hva med en stige her?»

«Shit, sorry bro!» Jonas lo, og fant fram stigen fra boden. Mahdi hoppet ned på det lille taket. I hånden hadde han en halvfull flaske Absolut som han holdt opp.

«Okay, peeps, vet vi ikke skal tømme den kassa der fullstendig, men hva sier folk til en liten runde geleshots?» Han smilte innyndende og falskt. «Pliiis!!», la han til.

De så på hverandre og nikket. En liten flaske blant mange kunne ikke skade!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir kjempeglad for kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk både på story og skrivestil :-)


	19. Torsdag 5. oktober - Plass til en til?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geleshots og plass til enda en?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her er vi i serien "Artemis gjør ting hun ikke kan".  
> Prøver meg fram grafisk her først og fremst, så dette er mer test av det enn veldig mye handling..  
> Men litt framdrift er det nå ;-)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter pris på kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk!  
> Håper det funket greit med bilder isteden for skrevne meldinger?


	20. Torsdag 5. oktober - Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus er en god venn - det står mye rart i gamle bøker - Isak tester grensene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Av alle karakterene er jeg nok mest usikker på å skrive Even. Det er så utrolig mange fic-forfattere som har gjort han så mesterlig før meg, så det er mye å se opp til, samt at han er en karakter jeg så veldig gjerne vil yte rettferdighet!  
> Forrige Even-kapittel var enklere, da det var mer handling, dialog og slikt i det. Her har jeg prøvd å slippe til Evens tanker i mye større grad, og det oppdaget jeg at ble noe litt annet.  
> Håper det ble greit :-)

Hånden til Magnus hvilte på det litt rufsete, brungrå gulvteppet der han brukte den til å støtte seg opp i sittende posisjon. Even zoomet inn på den, og brukte Sanas nye kamera til å se hvordan neglene hans var litt butte, hvordan knokkelen på fingerleddet snirklet seg, og den lette rødfargen i fingrene som antydet at han var sliten av å bruke den som støtte. Det dirret litt i hånden hans når han snakket høylytt og engasjert om sin preferanse for blank fremfor brun sprit. Til slutt ga han opp, og la seg ned med hele ryggen godt plantet i gulvteppet.

«Det er bra, da,» bemerket Sana, som satt og kikket over skulderen hans. «Kan ta bilder med dette som man ikke ville fått ellers.» Even tok en runde for å vise henne ved å zoome inn på de andre i rommet etter tur. Chris satt der med blå hake og kinn som beveget seg tilsynelatende uhemmet mens hun snakket artikulert med Eva. Nooras feilfrie leppestift tålte zoomingtesten også kl. 03.00 om natta. Jonas krøller stakk fram under den rosa badehetta som han nektet å ta av seg, og Sana fniste litt da hun fortalte at Yousef hadde forlangt å få den tilbake.

Han snudde seg mot henne og fanget hennes mørke, smilende øyne med linsa. Wow – hun var virkelig vakker! Even klarte ikke å holde seg fra å si det, noe som førte til at hun lo og strakk seg fram etter kameraet.

«Tar du bilde?»

«Eh.. Nei,» svarte Even. «Jeg bare tester.»

«Bra!» Hun virket sjenert, men så smalnet øynene hennes i et halvsarkastisk smil. « Burde ta noen blinkskudd av de andre, da! Kunne gjort gode penger på dem. Pressmiddel, vet du!»

«Hva da pressmiddel?», skjøt Isak inn. Han var på vei bort med et nytt brett geléshots i rødt, gult og grønt. «Har ikke du slutta med sånt ennå?» Han støttet seg på skulderen til Sana mens han satt seg midt i den lille ringen av Sana, Magnus og Even selv.

«Shots – anyone?» Han svingte brettet rundt.

«Altså.. Er du sikker på at du har godt av flere av de der?» Sana kunne finne på å høres nesten moderlig ut når hun snakket til Isak. «Har du ikke slutta med sånt ennå?»

Magnus lå fremdeles på gulvet der han deiset ned, og Isak kilte han i siden for å få han til å reagere, noe han gjorde han til gangs. Han vred seg rundt og hvinte. Slo borti brettet med shots, så de trillet ned på gulvet i et salig kaos. Etter det var det shots over alt, slurping av gelé og masse latter.

Even kunne ikke enkelt uttrykke hvor mye han satt pris på Magnus. Han digget alle vennene Isak hadde bragt med seg, men ingen var helt som Mags når det gjaldt å komme Even i møte. Først hadde de entusiastiske klemmene og det overveldende klovneriet være både overraskende og kjærkomment. Det var imidlertid da han hadde en ganske dårlig dag i begynnelsen av januar, at Even skjønte hva Magnus var god for.

_Tredje dag tilbake på skolen etter jul var en drittdag. Even var bedre, men det hadde tikket noen forstyrrende meldinger fra Sonja samme morgen. Egentlig bare omsorg fra henne, men Even kjente seg selv lese kontroll i hver bokstav. Følelsen av å mislike så intenst noe som egentlig ikke var galt, var et slags nederlag for han. Så han ville ikke høre mer fra Sonja på det tidspunktet. Kanskje en gang i framtiden._

_Samtidig hadde han et dilemma med hvor han skulle stå og hvem han skulle henge med på skolen. Bekjentskapene fra klassen hadde svunnet litt hen i løpet av det lange fraværet, og han ante ikke hvem som hadde hørt noe eller om det gikk rykter. Folk så ikke rart på han, ei heller var de hjertelige. Ergo var ikke å gå bort til dem noe han enkelt gjorde._

_Det var ingen tvil i Evens sjel om hvor han helst ville være, men var han velkommen? Isak ville sikkert gjerne se han, men hva med resten av gutta? Var det fint for dem å få være med bare de fire av og til? Han visste jo at folk som dro med seg kjæresten over alt skapte irritasjon i vennegjenger rundt i det ganske land. En ting var å feste sammen, skolen var noe nytt og annet._

_Så han stod foran noen plakater, sturet og visste ikke helt hvor han skulle gå. Da kjente han en vennlig hånd på skulderen. Det var Magnus._

_«Du må komme bort og spise med oss!», hadde han sagt. «Vi digger å henge med deg!»_

_Der og da var det mer enn Even kunne bedt om eller håpet på. Kort, enkelt og fullstendig riktig tolket._

Det var dagen det hadde gått opp for Even at Magnus var mye mer enn et blidt ansikt og en varm klem. Han så, han kommenterte og av og til spurte han hvordan ting gikk. Av og til.

Nå hadde Sana og Isak etterlatt dem i tosomhet der på stuegulvet. Jentene var på vei for å legge seg, mens resten av gutta satt i sofaen og bælma vann. Even og Magnus lå utstrakt på teppet side om side. Magnus hadde funnet fram den gamle «klassikeren» fra Valtersen og Vasquez.

«Det er jo fett, da! Tenk at de skreiv ut hele boka og mora har tatt vare på den!», fastslo han entusiastisk. «Bare hør her. Dette er så bra: 3 _. august kl. 12.00: Dama ved siden av soler seg uten bh. Isak mener hun har så store pupper fordi hun har baby. Vi så på en halvtime, men ingenting hendte.»_ Magnus gapskrattet allerede inn i siste setning.

«Les mer,» oppmuntret Even. Han digget denne gamle boka. Det var som et kaleidoskopisk vindu inn i Isaks fortid, og derfor uendelig interessant.

«Okay – hør her! Tror du må diske opp med hund på et tidspunkt, ass!» Magnus sa det ironisk, og Even lo litt av det, selv om tanken ikke var bare dum. _«4. august kl. 13.00: Mannen i den røde toyotaen var her igjen. Han satt igjen hunden i bilen og gikk på besøk. Hunden er en Golden Retriever som heter Peik. Vi snakket med han gjennom vinduet. Hvis jeg hadde hatt hund, skulle den aldri stått i bilen! Jonas ønsker seg ikke hund, men jeg gjør det, selv om jeg vet at jeg aldri får en.»_

«Det der var egentlig litt trist,» mumlet Even.

«Ja.» Magnus la fra seg boka. Var ikke så mye mer å si om det.

Lysene i rommet tok kvelden og de lå i komfortabel tosomhet skulder ved skulder en liten stund. Even kjente den behagelige beruselsen fra geleen sammen med dunkelheten i rommet oppsluke han. Gi han rom til å ligge og la tankene fly. Etter en stund i stillhet hadde Magnus snudd seg mot en lavmælt Jonas og konfronterte han med de nye «funnene» fra detektivboka. De pratet og lo, men Even lot seg ikke trekke inn i samtalen. Isak kom tilbake fra en rolig samtale med Mahdi. Det var tydelig at shotsene hadde gjort sin jobb på han også, men han var ikke drita. 

Han senket seg ned på kne og tårnet et øyeblikk over han. Sa ingen ting, men så smilende ned og blunket før han la seg oppå Even så lang han var. Snuste Even inn i halsgropa med kilende pust mens han kom med lave, private koselyder. Even skottet bort på Magnus, usikker på om edru Isak ville likt å bli overhørt akkurat nå. Men gutta så ut til å leve dypt inni sin egen diskusjon, halvveis på vei til å trekke opp i sofaen, så Even løftet armene og la dem rundt kjæresten. Klemte han litt ekstra hardt for den hunden han aldri fikk.

Følelsen av luksus når han fikk fanget fullt av Isak, tok aldri slutt. Nå kroet denne seg som en varmesøkende misil langs kroppen til Even. Selv om de lå der midt i stua. Selv om vennene deres satt og pratet lavmælt bare noen meter unna. En varm boblende følelse fylte hele Even. Han strøk forsiktig oppover ryggen til Isak med fingertuppene, og videre opp gjennom det myke, bølgete håret. Kjente på strukturen under fingertuppene mens han strøk over kjærestens myke kinn. Han hørte seg selv besvare de små lydene Isak lagde, ønske seg mer.

«Bby?», begynte han. «Utrolig digg å ha deg her, men får jeg et kyss også?» Han strøk fingrene over det som måtte være verdens mykeste lepper mens han sa det. Kjente leppene og tunga lekte florlett over fingertuppene hans til svar.

Så løftet Isak møysommelig hodet og fanget øynene hans med sine i tussmørket. Et mørkt blikk som aldri feilet i å få Even til hente fram sentimentale tanker om bunnløshet, det lyriske og krefter som var større enn dem selv. Han hørte seg selv sukke heftig og forlangende på en gang.

Isak bøyde seg ned og lot nesene deres danse mot hverandre. Kysset startet drømmende med myke lepper. En duell som handlet om letteste berøring. Bevegelser som speilet seg i det lekende måneskinnet som slapp inn gjennom persiennene og den godlynte, lavmælte latteren fra vennene rundt dem.

Leppene deres skiltes med forsiktige smil, og Isak to tak i hånda Even hadde lagt ned langs siden. Tvinnet fingrene deres sammen på samme måte som han var i ferd med å vikle bena deres i hverandre. Verden rundt kunne fint opphørt å eksistere for Evens del. Alt som betydde noe, var de to, den berusende følelsen av litt mye alkohol blandet med pitringen som fulgte med lukten av Isak og den varme, myke kroppen hans så nært.

Isak bøyde hodet etter mer – alltid mer. De krevende leppene hans på Evens egne ble til en definisjon på alt som er vakkert og vidunderlig i verden. Han lagde ingen lyder, men presset seg mot Even med sjel og kropp. En intensitet og et jag over bevegelsene. Det kjentes som noen hadde pumpet glitter inn i blodet hans og hjertet slo med en sprakende lykke han aldri kunne få nok av. Hvor vanskelig var det ikke for Even å rive seg løs? 

Isak så på han med det søteste fornærma blikket da han ble dyttet litt unna. Even la hånden på kinnet hans og møtte blikket med noe som måtte være et omtåket smil.

«Isak, bby,» han prøvde seg, og stemmen holdt, på tross av det forurettede, lille glimmeret han så i kjærestens øyne. «Du er det deiligste mennesket jeg noen gang har kjent. Vi kunne fortsatt dette til evig tid. Jeg ville ligget her med deg for alltid.» Han smilte mykt. «Men.. Tror det bedre vi tar dette ute?» Isaks smil ble bredere. «Hva sier du til å fortsette der vi slapp i går?» Even hevet øyebrynene for å understreke hva han mente.

Isak satt seg opp med sakte bevegelser. Sørget for å holde på så mye kroppskontakt han klarte. La hånden på brystkassa til Even og begynte å jobbe seg systematisk og besnærende nedover magen, hofta og til slutt innsiden av låret hans hvor den beveget seg i små sirkler. Even kjente seg selv sakte fly av gårde. Få seriøse problemer med viljestyrken. Dette gikk ikke. Han satt seg opp, trakk Isak så nært han fikk til seg og hvisket så lavt han kunne..

«Hvis du ikke gir deg, blir du nedlagt, avkledd og pult. Her. Nå. Kunne ikke bry meg mindre at noen ser på!» Ordene kom en del hakk mer intense og hese enn Even hadde sett for seg, men gløden i Isak sine øyne var det som overrasket mest. Det lille smilet. Den sakte nikkinga. Svelgingen og tunga som fuktet leppene. Interessant!

Der og da kunne han bare reise seg og trekke Isak med seg. Isak klamret seg til han, og lot seg lede. Det var bare gutta som satt og snakket stille i stua da de gikk. Det ble mumlet noen korte «natta», før døren ble lukket bak dem. Så var det bare de to, Isak og Even, i det kjølige, klare månelyset, hånd i hånd nedover stien.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle hyggelige kommentarer! Er ikke før nå jeg innser hvor viktig det er med tilbakemeldinger for at dette skal være gøy!  
> Så takk til dere som leser og kommenterer. Dere er topp <3


	21. Torsdag 5. oktober - William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William og Eskild tar seg en tur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er nok mitt mest ambisiøse til nå.  
> Mulig jeg overrasker litt med William. Vil så gjerne ha et blikk som er litt mer utenfra, og der kommer William inn.  
> Spennende å se ting fra hans ståsted, selv om jeg må innrømme at han ikke er blant favorittene. I kjent SKAM-stil bør det dog sies at han har noen veldig interessante sider som jeg har prøvd å utforske litt. 
> 
> Har god kjennskap til oppvekstmiljøet hans, og det hjelper litt. Kanskje jeg til og med fikk mer forståelse ved å skrive dette..
> 
> Så fra hyttekos til noe annet. Jeg er spent på hva dere synes. Kanskje faller det helt i fisk!  
> Lov å ikke like det, men jeg hadde veldig lyst til å gi W en sjanse :-)

”Skal du hente de solbrillene, eller ikke?” Eskild trippet utålmodig på det blankskurte marmorgulvet i gangen. William hadde plukket han opp i Deichmanns gate og dratt han med seg hit. Med det mål for øyet å få med seg en vennlig sjel nedover til Drøbak.

”Ha.” svarte han så kort og bestemt ut han bare klarte. Hadde det ikke vært for at de solbrillene ble glemt igjen under et kjapt kaffebesøk for to uker siden, ville han aldri vært her.

”Ja, så ringer du på hos mamma. Hvor vanskelig kan det være?” Eskild, skulle bare visst.. Før han visste ordet av det, hadde Eskild ringt på for han. Like greit, kanskje. Så ikke ut til at sola kom til å slutte å skinne med det første, så de solbrillene var essensielle. Til og med i London hadd de vært savnet.

 Noe av det første William husket med speilblank klarhet var første gang han fant moren i seng med en mann som ikke var faren. Han husket de blanke skyene utenfor og fliken i tapetet ved døra. Han husket moren som stønnet. Hvor liten han hadde følt seg, mens mannen rytmisk gjentok morens navn. Mest av alt husket William at han gikk lydløst ut av rommet.

Han holdt helt kjeft om det, men hver gang hun klaget over at faren nok en gang drev og knulla den nye aupairen, tenkte William at moren fikk skylde seg selv. Senere ble det årsaken til fraværet av bitterhet over foreldrenes skilsmisse. Selv om moren fortsatte som før. Kanskje var det Nico som bare ble for mye for henne. Kanskje var det han selv som ikke var noe særlig. Eller de vinflaskene som bare fristet så alt for mye. Hva faen visste vel William. Til slutt fant hun en ny lettlurt idiot til å finansiere de dyre vanene sine og flyttet til Snarøya.

I dag åpnet hun døra til penthouseleiligheten i lyse, flagrende gevanter. Håret var holdt tilbake med en klemme i bakhodet. Hun hadde malingsflekker på klærne, og en flaske rødvin i hånden.

”Hei, gutter,” sa hun mens hun kysset William fraværende på kinnet. Eskild hadde hun aldri sett før, men det holdt henne ikke fra å smaske på han også. ”Skulle akkurat til å skjenke meg et glass vin. Vil dere ha?” Dokka som liksom skulle være moren hans stod der og viftet med en åpnet vinflaske, og William kunne ikke tenke seg noe fjernere menneske. Dette var tydelig en av de dagene hun lekte kunstner og drømte om vernissage med c-kjendiser i et eller annet superfancy kunstgalleri. William ble minnet på hvor glad han var for at denne dama kun var publikum på bakerste rad i livet hans.

 «Nei,» sa han innesluttet. Han orka ikke deale med henne nå. Kjente behov for å trykke på av-knappen og reise bort innvendig. Moren bare stod der og stirra spørrende på han.

 «Må ha solbrillene mine. Glemte dem her sist. Stikker til Drøbak.» Neket svinset inn i leiligheten igjen, og han bet tennene sammen så det klikka i kjeven. Eskild så på han med et forskrekka uttrykk. «Ikke spør!» sa han bare før Eskild fikk sagt noe som helst.

 «Er det de svarte? Ray-Bans?», ropte hun fra gangen, og William kom på hvor jævla irriterende det var at hun alltid måtte rope så det ljomet i hele leiligheten. Ingen innestemme på henne, tydeligvis.

 

 Sola stod på sitt høyeste og gjorde for øyeblikket alt for å blende dem på veien, så i tankene sine forbannet William den like godt først som sist. Den og Eskild som uanfektet skravlet i vei på sitt småskrullete vis. William likte egentlig Eskild godt, han. Var ikke det det stod på. Når som han visste at han skulle ned og face hele vennegjengen til Noora, hadde han bedt med seg Eskild Det nettopp fordi han bak alle faktene og innfallene så ut til å være den eneste av Nooras venner egentlig likte han. De andre var aldri direkte uvennlige, bare litt korte. Han kunne ikke si at han gledet seg til kalde skuldre fra gutta og blikk fra jentene. Eskild derimot dro han med inn i alle mulige salgs samtaler og pludret uanfektet i vei. Dessuten ble han superhappy for å bli bedt med, så dagens gode gjerning var gjort for en liten stund fremover.

 Det var ikke vanskelig å sette pris på Eskild. Var bare det at han ble litt mye iblant. Da han var midt i en detaljert utgreiing om å selge krill måtte William bare stoppe han.

 ”Du Eskild?» Denne stoppet opp og viet han sin oppmerksomhet. «Hva ville du gjort hvis noen stakk av med alle pengene dine? Eller nesten?

«Hæ!? Banka livshiten ut av dem, kanskje? Eller nei.. Vet da faen, jeg. Hva mener du med det?»

«Ja, det er ikke snakk om å stjele egentlig, og jeg kan ikke banke pappa.», William hørte selv hvor mutt han hørtes ut. «Han gjør alvor av at jeg får klare meg selv.»

«Shit!» Eskild måpte.

«Så hva skal jeg gjøre? Hva ville du gjort? Må flytte, gi fra meg bilen og kjøpe busskort. Hvis jeg får råd, da. Kanskje jeg må ta opp lån? Begynne å jobbe? Vetta faen!» William stoppet seg selv. Eskild sitt blikk som landet et eller annet sted mellom himmelfallen og ironisk, fikk det til å gå opp et lys for han. Realiteten han satt og prata om, var den Eskild allerede hørte hjemme i. Solgte krill, tok trikken, bodde i et høl..

William innså at det var lite han kunne si som ikke ville få han til å høres ut som en bortskjemt drittunge. Han grep hardere om rattet til knokene hvitnet og prøvde å bøte.

«Sorry. Vet jeg bare sitter her og beskriver den norske gjennomsnittsstudentens hverdag.. Jeg skjønner det. Er bare kjipt. Annerledes. Jeg er ikke vant til det.” Han tørket svette av pannen. Han kjente seg nesten skjelven innvendig bare av å snakke om dette!

“Ja,” sa Eskild. “Ser den. Er det Noora som er problemet?”

"Jepp," mumlet William. Deretter fortsatte turen I stillhet, men Eskilds blikk var blitt anerkjennende.

 

 De første William fikk øye på da han og Eskild tok seg nedover stien, var Vilde og Eva. De satt og tullet og lo med hver sin stol i en liten solstripe, og William visste ikke helt hvor han skulle se. Eskild hoiet og vinka, mens han fortsatte å søke med øynene. Noora stod med Sana og Chris bøyd over en balje hvor de forsøkte å skylle tekopper med en hageslange. Var i hvert fall det det så ut som på avstand. Hun var like slående vakker som alltid. Rød i kinnene og med den blå genseren han hadde kjøpt til henne i sommer. Da hun fikk øye på dem, lyste hun opp og kom dem dansende i møte oppover stien. Hun kastet seg om halsen til William, og William kjente seg ordentlig glad for første gang på flere dager. Kom på hvorfor han hadde tatt seg bryet å ta denne turen igjen. Strålende blid, var hun, med lette kyss og latter boblende i munnvikene.

 «Der er du endelig! Har gledet meg masse. Står bare og vasker og ordner litt nå, for vi hadde et lite.. ehm.. sjøslag her i går. Gikk flyturen bra? Fant dere fram uten problemer? Har Eskild oppført seg pent?»

 «Ja, ja og tja, tenker jeg.», William grep muligheten til å glede seg over entusiasmen hennes.

 «Nooooooraaaa?» Eskild kalte på oppmerksomheten hennes. «Skal du ikke ønske din beste venn velkommen til gards?» Hun snudde seg og ga han en god klem også.

 Isak kom ut av hytta balanserende på enda et brett med glass som skulle inkluderes i den litt bisarre oppvasken. Eskild ble oppmerksom på han. Strakte opp hånda og ropte ut.

 «Isak? Isakyaki?» Isak kikket opp, satt fra seg brettet hos Sana og Chris og kom strenende mot dem med et smil. Eskild gikk et par skritt fram og kastet seg om halsen på han også. Løftet litt på han mens han klemte, noe som resulterte i heftige protester fra «offeret». Isak smilte oppgitt mot Noora og William over skulderen hans. Han var en av de William hadde snakket litt med når han var innom kollektivet. Hyggelig nok, ganske smart også. «Det var jammen alt for lenge siden! Synes du har blitt stor gutt, jeg?», pludret Eskild.

 «Stor gutt, faktisk! Ja, det begynner jo å bli to uker siden sist.»

 «Akkurat! Alt for lenge! Nå som William skal flytte inn med oss, må du og Even komme og være med på ludokveld i kollektivet.»

 «Flytte inn?», utbrøt Noora forskrekket. William lurte på hvor han skulle stikke og gjemme seg. Typisk Eskild å legge planer og buse ut med dem før han hadde snakket med en kjeft. Heldigvis var Isak mer opptatt av logistikken bak ludo.

 «Altså – det er bare fire spillere i ludo, Eskild.»

 «Ja?» Eskild så på Isak som han skulle påpekt at jorda var rund. Så la han armen kameratslig rundt William. «Willy-boy og jeg er et lag, og så kan Even være på lag med Linn. Da blir hun helt over seg. Dere to får klare dere sjøl!» Både Noora og Isak satt øynene i han med en viss ironi. «Ja, kan’ka ha kjæresteparene på lag, det skjønner vel dere også? Det blir jo bare klin.»

 «Okay» Noora himlet litt med øynene. «Fantastisk plan!»

 «Den er grei.» Isak snudde seg og gikk for å hjelpe Sana og Chris.

 «Jeg har savnet deg litt, da», sa Noora og klemte han igjen. «Blir du med en liten tur langs stranda før det blir mørkt? Hent et par kaffekopper til oss mens jeg passer på at de folka her gjør jobben sin? Jonas er inne. Han kan sikkert hjelpe deg å finne fram.»

 

Han vandret inn i hytta. Jonas og han de kalte Mahdi satt og spilte «Jakten på den forsvunne diamant» da han kom inn. De hilste kort. William kunne ikke for det, men han syntes det var litt småkleint. Var noe med Jonas og måten han alltid så på William som om han egenhendig stod ansvarlig for global oppvarming alt som var urettferdig i verden som bar litt brysomt. Sikkert farget av Vilde, Magnus og deres sarkastiske kommentarer. Allikevel reiste Jonas seg vennlig nok og fant fram to kopper med lokk som han og Noora kunne ha med seg på tur.

William helte kaffe i de sorte koppene med sitat av Oscar Wilde skrevet på. " _Truth is never pure, and rarely simple_ " Han likte det. Husket at det hadde stått på en notatbok farmoren hans hadde liggende på stuebordet da han var liten. Nå var han 20 år, stod på egne ben, og syntes ordene var ganske sanne. Både når det gjaldt han selv, familien hans og jenta han hadde valgt livet i Oslo for.

 Igjen kjente William seg svett og skjelven. Var det bare stress? Han visste jo at han måtte fortelle Noora nå om faren. Han som hatet sånt. Foretrakk å skru av. Holde kontrollen. Han var fullstendig talentløs når det gjaldt å snakke om seg selv og familien. Det kostet, han visste det, men han hadde lovet seg selv å prøve for Noora. Så prøve var akkurat hva han aktet å gjøre.

 

 

«Han truet med det i sommer også, men så skjedde det ingenting, så jeg tenkte det sikkert bare var noe han sa.»

 De satt sammen på svaberget. Restene fra et bål lå strødd ved siden av dem, men de trengte ikke noe bål på denne fine dagen. Kaffen var drukket og samtalen med faren i London gjenopplevd og gjenfortalt.

 Sola varmet dem i ansiktet og Nooras nærhet varmet resten av han. Hun så oppriktig lei seg ut. Satt med bena i kors og holdt hendene hans mens hun så han inn i øynene. William visste ikke om han var mest skuffa for sin egen skyld eller lei for at nyhetene gjorde henne oppbragt. Hun fortjente ikke den håpløse svigerfamilien han hadde bragt med seg. 

 «Jeg har to uker på å flytte ut av leiligheten. Tenkte på å høre med farmor og farfar, men det er litt vanskelig det også. Vil ikke sette dem i en kjip situasjon.»

 Noora lutet litt på hodet og så opp på han under de lyse lokkene som falt ned i ansiktet hennes. Det kunne nesten se ut som hun smilte.

 «Du.. Du vet at du ikke må klare alt i verden aleine?» Kanskje det var et smil? «Vi gjør det sånn her. Du flytter inn hos meg i kollektivet for nå. Og så snakker vi om hva vi gjør videre. Hva vi vil. Det er mange muligheter der ute. Om du blir lei av stalkinga til Eskild, kan du sikkert stille deg på vent på en studenthybel eller noe etter hvert.» Hun tok hånden hans og strøk tommelen over knokene. «Dette klarer vi. Sammen.»

Bare det lille smilet hennes, troen på at alt kom til å gå og tryggheten hun utstrålte fikk William til å tenke at han kunne tåle dagevis med vennene hennes bare for å ha henne der. Han kjente seg fremdeles skjelven. Nesten så musklene gjorde vondt. En vond smak snek seg opp fra magen. Men han var lettet. Uendelig lettet.

 «Ja,» hvisket han. «Så lenge vi er sammen, går det bra.» Og inni seg visste han at det var sant. Han og hun – William og Noora. Det eneste viktige. Kanskje - bare kanskje levede de lykkelig i alle sine dager? De to, hun og alle de rundt dem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de supre tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel <3 Jeg ble kjempeglad :)  
> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er alltid kjærkomment.


	22. Torsdag 5. oktober - Familieforøkelse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merkedag og familieforøkelse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette burde tale for seg :-)  
> Mest for moro skyld, og med et lite hint om hvor jeg har tenkt å avslutte denne fic'en :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Var skikkelig nervøs for å publisere William-kapittelet igår, så takk for alle de fine tilbakemeldingene <3
> 
> Ja, og sangen Even skriver fritt etter er "I need a girl", P.Diddy.  
> Marsvinbildet er tro det eller ei fra twitterkontoen @skamguineapigs. De hadde et særdeles lite sjarmerende bilde av William, så dette er Chris-marsvinet ;)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, konstruktiv kritikk og kommentarer er kjærkomment!


	23. Torsdag 5. oktober - Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris kjører bil, har en idé og legger merke til ting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nok et kapittel jeg har delt i to, da det var på vei til å bli et aldri så lite monster. Fikk litt problemer med synsvinkelen her osv. Så Chris sin del kan muligens føles litt kort og uavsluttet, men frykt ikke- fortsettelse følger, bare sett fra en annen synsvinkel :)
> 
> Historien Mahdi forteller er faktisk en sann historie fra Sigdal/Eggedalstraktene, og muligens flere steder også? Historier på folkemunnet har en tendens til å ligne på hverandre :)

_«_ 5\. oktober, presis da det var i ferd med å mørkne, skred en litt sliten van in på parkeringsplassen. Den var rød med store bokstaver som formet ordene Los Losers tapet langs hele den ene siden. I bilen satt fire høyst mistenkelige personer. Her er det noe kriminelt på gang..»

Chris imiterte detektivboka og gjorde stemmen så spøkelsesaktig hun klarte da de svingte inn på den lille parkeringsplassen i skogholtet. Sana moret seg kostelig der hun satt i passasjersetet. I baksetet hadde Magnus endelig forstått hvordan fjernkontrollen virka, så han og Even stod for sitt eget lille discoshow baki der, og Chris kjente hun ble litt småsliten av å ha det i bakgrunnen. En viss hodepine snek seg inn i en liten flik av tinningene.

«Ro ned på blinklyset ‘a!» Æsj – hun likte ikke å høres formanende ut.. «Man vet aldri hvem som kan finne på å ringe politiet her i gården!», la hun spøkefullt til.

De fire hadde ragga rundt i vanen og beskuet Frogn kommune de siste timene. Til og med fått med seg en flik av Østfold. Chris hadde synes det var kjekt å prøve ut kjøreferdighetene igjen, så hun fikk sjekket hvordan det skulle gå å kjøre hjemover når den tid kom.

Det nye kameraet til Sana hadde vært hjertelig til stede på hele turen, og Even hadde slengt seg med for å være med og fotografere, noe de hadde stoppet minst femtielleve ganger for å gjøre. Ikke helt Chris sin greie, men hun var ganske overbevist om at bildene kom til å bli knallbra!

Og Magnus? Vel, han bare var med, og hadde påtatt seg ansvaret for innkjøp til hele gjengen. De stod opp skikkelig seint alle sammen i dag, og diskuterte middagen over en sein frokost som bestod av en kopp kaffe i hånda og valget mellom påsmurte knekkebrød og frokostblanding fra 2014. Ettersom alle var rimelig sultne, hadde det endt opp med å gi Magnus i oppdrag å kjøpe inn pølser med forskjellig farge og innhold som skulle grilles på spyd over bålet i kveld. En oppgave han hadde klart nesten helt uten å komme med rare vitser.

«Vilde sier at de sliter med å få fart på bålet.» Den selvsamme Magnus viftet med telefonen sin opp i ansiktet til Chris mens hun forsøkte å rygge inn på parkeringsplassen. Hun bare veivet han unna.

«Ai – den prinsessa der!», svarte hun. «Jeg visste det ikke var noen gode speidere blant den døve gjengen. Må man gjøre alt sjøl, lissom?» Hun skrudde av motoren, reiste seg resolutt og åpnet døra. Det samme gjorde resten av gjengen. Gutta tok med seg brettene med øl, mens jentene fikk ansvaret for å frakte ned pølser og tilbehør.

Alle holdt på ute da de kom ned. Mahdi og Eskild satt bøyd over bålet og så ut som de hadde gitt seg i kast med å stirre liv i det, mens Jonas og Isak lot som de spikket grillspyd og kommenterte. Eva stod og snakket engasjert med Noora og William. Det hørtes ut som de vurderte å sette i gang boblebadet til kvelden.

Chris benyttet sjansen mens Magnus var opptatt med å styre rundt med handleposer og øl til å rusle bort til Vilde. Hun satt nemlig alene på et av svabergene og kikket på telefonen sin. Så litt småmolefunken ut.

«Jeg tror det har det ganske gøy, altså!» Vilde satt og bladde seg igjennom insta og det ene bildet etter det andre av en eller annen Pepsi Max-dame som svingte seg på dansegulvet, gjorde seg til på stranda eller vifta med en paraplydrink. «Se på den drinken, da. Den ser ganske god ut, egentlig.»

«Du..» Chris dytta henne i siden. «Du driver vel ikke og diller med det fremdeles? Vi bestiller jo bare en ny tur en annen gang. Da skal du få så mange paraplydrinker du bare orker. Før du veit ordet av det, står du også og danser på bordet med trusa på huet.»

Vilde kniste. Så kikket hun opp og la fra seg telefonen.

«Ja da, jeg vet vi kommer til å få en minst like fin tur. Kanskje i vinterferien? De bildene popper liksom bare opp. Er jo ikke at jeg ville vært der sammen med dem.. Men ønsker jeg kunne gjort det der med dere..»

«Vi kan jo ta med oss Magnus og resten av gutta, da?» En idé tok form i tankene til Chris. «Hvis du tror du klarer å oppføre, da.. Da blir det ikke no’ borddans, lissom..»

Vilde rynket på nesa og fniste. Det så ut som hun likte tanken litt.

«Kanskje det? De kommer sikkert til å bli skikkelig misunnelige når vi legger ut våre bilder! Tenk – nå har de liksom hatt turen sin, og så er det vår tur..» Hun strålte så håpefullt ut at Chris tryglet høyere makter om at det var en idé de andre jentene kunne leve med. Hun ga Vilde en god klem, og gikk videre til neste lille ansamling av folk som stod nede på svaberget.

Med litt orging fra Sana, viste det seg at det å tenne bål ikke var så veldig komplisert allikevel. Hun fikk dyttet de fleste av gutta unna og satt dem til å mekke grillspyd, men Eskild lot seg ikke dupere. Han hadde blitt stående, nikket og fulgte med, som om han var i ferd med å lære seg et intrikat dataprogram.

«Du må ikke ha papiret og kvisten øverst, for flammer spiser seg oppover, ikke sant?», forsøkte Sana å forklare til et meget interessert publikum. «Så det som tar lett fyr, må ligge nederst.»

«Ja, så du har vært sånn speider, du da eller? Speider med hijab? Hvordan funka det for deg, egentlig?» Han bablet seg bort igjen, og Chris himlet litt med øynene bak ryggen hans i retning. Hun vekslet blikk med Jonas, Mahdi og Isak som stod og moret seg over samtalen mens de spikket. Sana som bare smilte, men hevet øyebryene litt oppgitt samtidig.

«Eh, nei.. Jeg bruker sånn sunn fornuft, da vet du..» Chris måtte fnise, og Eskild ble oppmerksom på at hun stod rett bak han. Snudde seg og så forurettet på henne.

«Fnis? Ja, det kan du si, det! Hva gjør du, egentlig? Du bare står der og ser pen ut, liksom.. Det er lov å bidra litt for sånne som deg og!» Ingen kunne høres så forurettet ut som Eskild når han først satt i gang, og Chris tok seg i å ha gjort litt narr. Intet annet enn godmodig så klart, men narr uansett..

«Klart jeg kan!”, svarte hun derfor.

«What do you want me to do? Dress up in drag and do the hula,” proklamerte hun videre, noe som fikk Eskild til å stoppe opp og slå hendene sammen. Han lyste opp!

«Var det Løvenes konge? Det var faen meg Løvenes konge, det, Chris! Det er jenta si! Den beste filmen! Jeg er full av imponade! Beste jeg har hørt i dag, Christina min venn!»

Isak, kikketfurtent  bort på Eskild.

«Så det er Løvenes konge som gjelder, da?» spurte Isak med noe Chris håpet var en påtatt snurt mine. «For å være venn med deg, liksom?»

«Ja, bare tenk om du hadde vært litt mer villig til å se på de filmene jeg liker, og spille ludo og sånt? Da hadde du kanskje fått vært med i chatten vår fremdeles..» Isak la hånden mot hjertet og satt opp et støtt uttrykk.

«Eskild, du vet jeg digger ludo og Løvenes konge! Selv om jeg ikke er like ren og pen som William!»

«Aaww!», Eskild la hodet på skakke. «Du ble litt såra, du. Og vonbroten? Si at du ble såra?» Isak nikket og ristet på hodet på en og samme tid. «Kom hit, skal du få en klem! Klart du skal få være med. Vi må jo ha en upartisk medsammensvoren til å avgjøre hvem som skal vaske trappa og sånt.» Han slo ut med armene og ga Isak en av sine karakteristiske bamseklemmer.

«En upartisk medsammensvoren, faktisk..» Chris så ikke helt hvordan det skulle gå til. «Det kan bli skikkelig bra.»

Et lite øyeblikk svimlet det litt for henne, selv om det lo og hadde det gøy. Hun kjente på noe hun egentlig ikke var helt fornøyd med. At hun var ganske sliten – både etter kjøreturen, men også etter nattens shot-party hvor hun hadde forsynt seg av det hun hadde lyst på.

Chris var virkelig ikke personen til å kaste inn håndkledet i tide og utide, men måtte dessverre innrømme at det var litt slitsomt å være på tur med så mange så lenge. Samme hvor hensynsfulle og rolige Sana og Noora var å dele rom med.

«Stikker inn og legger meg litt nedpå, jeg» sa hun kjapt til Sana. «Kan dere ikke bare gi et hint når vi er klare til bål og grillings?» Sana bare ga skulderen hennes et bekreftende klapp.

 

Hun må ha sovna, og følte seg unektelig litt omtåket da Vilde stod rett foran køya og snakket til henne. Etter at hun hadde strukket seg litt og satt seg opp i senga, var hun dog hakket mer våken.

«Hvordan går det egentlig å være her? Har du noe vondt fremdeles? Du ser kanskje litt sliten ut? Og det merket ditt er ikke akkurat noe fint!»

«Takk – det var akkurat det jeg trengte å høre!», svarte Chris, men blunket til Vilde mens hun sa det. Alle sånne rare utsagn fra Vilde var nå en gang bare omsorg, selv om det fikk henne til å føle seg som Quasimodo.

Hun reiste seg og lusket etter Vilde, som ga henne henda fulle av tilbehør hun skulle bære med ut, og bablet i vei.

«Tror du guttene kunne tenke seg å være med oss til syden? Kanskje til Gran Canaria eller noe? Er det ikke ganske fint der i februar?»

«Jeg vet ikke, Vilde. Vi får foreslå det for dem, da vet du.», svare Chris godmodig. Det var tydelig at Vilde virkelig hadde tatt av på den ideen.

Ute var det allerede skikkelig skumring, og de trengte lommelykter for å finne trygt fram til de andre. Grillingen var allerede godt i gang, og gutta hadde klart å trylle fram et grillspyd til hver.

Pølsene smakte. Magnus hadde plukket ut diverse sorter, så det skulle være noe for enhver smak. Ølen var sikkert god den også, men Chris holdt seg unna akkurat i kveld. Hun var ikke typen til å takke nei, men kjente de ble nok i går, så hun benyttet i stedet sjansen til å dele en flaske brus med Noora og Sana.

«Fet gjeng?», bemerket Noora til det og smilte lurt til henne.

«Den feteste,» svarte hun bare. Ble nok lenge til hun neste gang hun stod over. Chris var bare ikke typen til det.

William så heller ikke helt på topp ut i kveld. Han satt og drakk av ølen sin, og en gang hadde Chris til og med sett han le av noe Eva sa, men han virket litt medtatt. Smågrønn i kantene der hun selv var småblå i kantene, kanskje? Hva visste vel hun? Hun regnet med han klarte å si ifra selv hvis det skulle være noen big deal.

Bålet holdt dem i gang. Mahdi var i gang med å fortelle en historie, og de andre lyttet. Den handlet om en gjeng ungdom som hadde tatt seg opp på fjellet en høstkveld for å feste. Sikkert drikke, danse og annen moro. En felespiller som spilte opp til dans. Så tok historien en vending til hvordan vinteren hadde smøget seg sakte innpå dem og de hadde frosset i hjel. Hvordan redningsmannskapet som kom for å hente dem, måtte vriste fiolinbuen ut av felespillerens kalde, døde hender.

Chris grøsset. Hun så på vennene sine som satt kun lyst opp av flammene fra bålet. Alle hadde lyttet til Mahdi, og satt litt andektig og kikket på det store, fine bålet deres.

«Og on that note, hva med å gå inn, dere? Vil nødig lide samme skjebne som dem..» Chris tenkte det var greit å ta initiativet. Kveldene ble tross alt kaldere og kaldere. Det var flere av de andre som reiste seg, og gjorde tegn til å ville trekke innover. Chris skottet rundt seg igjen. Nok en gang la hun merke til William. Han så nesten ut som han sov der han satt. Svetteperlene stod i pannen hans, men Eskild som satt ved siden av han, og var engasjert henvendt mot Vilde og Magnus, så ikke ut til å ha merket seg det.

Derfor trakk Chris Noora til side i samme moment som hun skulle til å reise seg.

«Du – jeg tror ikke William har det så bra, ass.. Har du spurt han om han klarer seg?» Noora kikket bort på typen, så forskrekket tilbake på Chris, og nikket sakte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er like kjærkomment som vanlig :-)


	24. Torsdag 5. oktober - Noora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris har en badeand, Noora grubler for mye og William er syk - eller sjuk, som Noora vil si!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faktisk ble jeg nødt til å sette meg litt inn i Noorhelm for å skrive dette. Var liksom liltt ferdig med dem, så nå ble det litt sesong 2-titting før jeg skulle sette meg å skrive. Den hadde jeg ikke sett noe av på kjempelenge!  
> Litt action i dette kapittelet, men det blir langt mer action i de par neste, når vi forlater Noora og William for en god stund. ;-)

Det var Chris dultet borti henne og signaliserte at William ikke så bra ut. Da de reiste seg og skulle gå inn, kjente Noora på pannen, som var både svett og varm. De store, brune øynene hans var betydelig sløvet. Hun geleidet han til senga hun hadde brukt mens hun var her. Sørget for at han lå komfortabelt og satt seg på sengekanten. Kikket ned i det febrile, rødflammete ansiktet hans og strøk han over kinnet. For at han skulle ligge så godt som mulig, begynte hun å bygge opp rundt han med puter hun fant i de andre sengene.

«Skal du bygge ei litta grense igjen, nå? For å holde meg unna så jeg ikke skal smitte deg?» Han smilte litt kraftløst, men han smilte. «Tror det må være fordi du liker meg, ass! Ikke klarer å holde deg unna..» Han var så uimotståelig hjelpeløs ut der i senga. Den lille nattlampa lysende alt for sterkt i ansiktet, de blanke øynene, forsøket på å være til stede. Hun måtte bøye seg ned og kysse han - sykdom be damned.

«Hva skjer med deg, ‘a?» spurte hun han. «Fått skikkelig feber og greier. Har du vondt noe sted?»

«I sånn cirka hele kroppen. Tror jeg har kyssesyken, ass!» Han strakte hendene opp mot henne. «Den typen som man må få skikkelig mange kyss for å bli bra av..» Hun kysset han igjen. Og igjen.

«Altså, hvis jeg blir sjuk nå, så er det din tur til å bygge putebyggverk,» sa hun med latter i stemmen. «Men herregud – du kan jo ikke være her når du er så sjuk? Ligge her på rommet og sture, lissom. Du skal ikke dra hjem, da? Jeg kan sikkert bli med..»

Det siste kom litt nølende. Tanken på å dra fristet ikke, men hun ville heller ikke ha han sjuk i Oslo mens hun dreiv og koste seg her. Kom ikke til å ha noe særlig glede av det hvis hun ikke var med han.

«Nei da,» sa han og så forskende på henne eller med halvlukkede øyne fordi han ikke klarte å holde dem åpne. Hun visste ikke helt. «Det går sikkert fint. Jeg vil at du skal være her med vennene dine. Dessuten hverken kan eller orker jeg ikke kjøre nå uansett.»

Han lukket øynene og la seg tilbake mot puta. Hun ble sittende og stryke han over det myke håret, og over nakken og ryggen. Da hun skjønte at han hadde sovna, skifta hun til bikini, tok et håndkle rundt seg og snek seg ut av rommet.

 

I stua satt Sana og Even ved spisebordet i lavmælt intens diskusjon foran en pc. Så ut som de redigerte bilder. Da hun kom inn i rommet, ble de fort klar over henne, og sendte begge utforskende blikk i hennes retning.

«Hvordan går det?» spurte Sana mykt.

«Han sover, men virker som han er skikkelig dårlig. Spurte han om han ville dra hjem, men han sa han ikke orka. Får håpe paraceten fungerer snart. Kanskje han blir litt bedre..»

De så litt skeptiske ut begge to til den siste påstanden der. Så på hverandre, hevet øyebrynene og kikket tilbake på Noora.

«Du bør kanskje spørre han igjen senere, eller?», Det var Sana som gjorde sitt beste for å komme med et godt råd. «Altså – vi vil ha deg her, men det er utrolig kjipt for han å ligge der inne og være syk, da.»

«Kan jo hende han bare sier nei til å dra hjem for ikke å bry deg?» la Even til. «Æ’kke så kult for han å ødelegge turen for deg, liksom.»

«Ja,», hun så ned. Tenkte på meldingene der han egentlig ville ha henne med hjem og at hun egentlig hadde sagt nei til det. Var ikke noe poeng i å forklare det for alle her, men hun tenkte på det. «Vi får se.», avsluttet hun spakt.

Vilde og Isak stod og holdt på med med noe de kalte rydding ute på kjøkkenet, men det var tydelig at de lyttet til samtalen, for Vilde kom farende ut fra bak «disken» og satt opp en viktig mine.

«Du må bli med han hjem hvis han er skikkelig dårlig, Noora!» Hun var så søtt og hellig overbevist at Noora måtte smile. «Hvis det var Magnus, hadde jeg så innmari bare blitt med!»

«Blitt med meg hvor?» spurte Magnus. Han og Mahdi kom gående inn drassende på et spill.

«Over alt, vel!» Hun snudde seg kjapt og smilende mot han og fikk et kyss til belønning. Resten av gjengen la hodene på skakke og smilte et unisont «aaww».

«Ooookaaay,» sa Mahdi for å avslutte den samtalen. «Noen som blir med og spiller Jakten på den forsvunne diamant? Jeg lærte det i dag, faktisk! Digger det!» han satt seg ned og begynte å pakke ut spillet. Noora trakk håndkledet tettere rundt seg, litt tvilrådig til hva hun skulle gjøre.

«Du kan bare gå og bade, ass!», mumlet Isak. Han kom strenende forbi henne for å slutte seg til spillet. «Jeg kan sikkert sjekke hvordan det går med han om vi ikke har sett noe til han om 20 minutter, eller no’. Så kan du tenke litt på det mens du bader.»

«Takk,» mumlet hun, litt beroliget. Så tok hun på seg sko og ytterjakke og tok steget ut døra.

 

Det blålige lyset fra boblebadet gjorde det mulig å se alle rundt henne, der hun satt mellom Eskild og Chris. Det var en digg følelse å kjenne det varme vannet tine henne opp, mens hun følte bruset fra boblene som føk i alle retninger rundt henne. Etter dagevis på en hytte uten dusjmuligheter, var det deilig å bli kvitt litt av bållukta. Vannet dampet opp i den kalde, klare kveldslufta og gjorde kort prosess med det hun måtte ha hatt på seg av sminke, men det var ikke så farlig.

«Vilt digg dette her, Jonas!», kurret Eskild. «Får du bruke det ofte, eller?»

«Eh nei – virkelig ikke! Det er første gang vi får låne det, liksom.» Rett imot dem satt Eva og Jonas klint innpå hverandre med hver sin øl og småpratet lavmælt.

«Men Jonas,» Eva krøp enda nærmere så hun satt mer oppå enn inntil og la hodet på skulderen hans. «Du burde jo tatt på deg den sexy badehetta, da!» Hun gredde krøllene hans med fingrene. Jonas lo og brummet morskt til henne.

«Du likte den litt, du..» spøkte han. «Jeg kan ta den på meg i kveld når vi går og legger oss, kanskje?» Han blunket påtatt sleskt, og hun kniste.

«Og velkommen til Jonas og Evas kinky sexleker», kommenterte Chris. «Takk folkens, det i hvert fall var mer enn jeg trengte å vite!» Hun sendte en velplassert vannsprut i deres retning, en som Eva besvarte, og som etter hvert utviklet det seg til en kakofoni av latter og vann som ble skvettet i alle retninger. Mer vann som havnet utenfor enn inni badet.

«Men du, Noora,» spurte Eskild da de hadde satt seg godt til rette igjen. «Hva skjer med han sjuklingen din, ‘a?»

«Jeg veit ikke, jeg..» Hun hadde knapt lyst til å snakke om det eller anerkjenne problemstillingens eksistens. Etter en skikkelig fin tur, deilig avkobling fra skolearbeid og alt mulig slags stress var dette en så utrolig kjip måte å avslutte på. Eneste hun hadde savnet her på hytta, var William. Nå var han her, men bare som et stikk av dårlig samvittighet. Alle så på henne som de ventet at hun skulle si mer, så hun tok sjansen på å spinne tankene høyt.

«Altså – hvis han er skikkelig sjuk, bør vi kanskje få han hjem, lissom? Er ikke så lett, da. Tru’kke han orker å kjøre. Dessuten drakk han en del øl til maten.» Hun kikket opp på vennene «Og så tenker jeg at jeg burde være med, men vi snakka om dette på forhånd. Han foreslo da at jeg skulle bli med hjem men en gang, men da sa jeg nei. Til å avbryte hytteturen fordi han kom tidlig hjem, lissom. Derfor tenker jeg litt at det er dumt å ombestemme seg nå. Bare gi meg, liksom.»

Det ble mange ord på en gang. Noora visste ikke når hun hadde rukket å tenke alle de tankene.

«Men det er litt annerledes når han er syk, kanskje?», spurte Eva forsiktig.

«Hvis det hadde vært Eva, hadde jeg nok blitt med henne og passet på at hun kom seg vel hjem.» Jonas la armen rundt Eva. «Selv om det er min hytte, liksom.»

Chris og Eskild hadde en hel liten dialog med øyene på hver sin side av henne. Noora så forvirret fra den ene til den andre, og kunne ikke la være å spørre hva det var.

«Herregud, Noora,» sa Eskild bare og blikket henne. Hun himla med øynene tilbake.

«Du Noora,» Chris tok sats og ville tydelig si litt mer. «Du er en veldig søt jente, men av og til tenker du så sinnsykt mye på ting. William er sjuk, han faker ikke for å få vilja si. Du vil være med han? Easy peasy! Glem de derre greiene med at du skal gjøre hva som er riktig og holde på prinsippene for en gangs skyld, ‘a. Æ’kke no’ rett og galt her!»

Jonas, Eva og Eskild brøt alle sammen ut i en hjertelig latter, og til og med Noora måtte le litt.

«Spot on, Chris,» humret Eva. “Det er ihvertfall ingen her som kommer til å tenke at du feiger ut eller noe.”

«Okay – jeg skal snakke med han når vi kommer opp.»

De ble sittende litt til. Chris hadde tatt med seg badeand og erklærte høylytt at det var helt nødvendig for at bading skulle være moro. Eskild var over seg av lykke over den og skravlet i vei om en film han hadde sett på YouTube med en katt som bada med badeand. Alle måtte love å se den når de fant igjen telefonene sine.

«Psst, Noora,» hvisket Chris til henne idet de var i ferd med å klatre ut av badet. «Jeg har ikke drukket no’, så hvis dere trenger noen som kjører hjem, så er det egentlig helt greit for meg å gjøre det.»

«Serr?» Noora ble oppriktig overraska, og litt rørt over venninnens omsorg.

«Det er dritfett å være på hyttetur, men jeg er ikke helt i form, lissom. En dag fra eller til går helt fint for meg!»

«Oi – ja jeg ser jo den! Hadde faktisk vært litt ålreit. Trur vi sier ja takk til det, ass!»

«Dessuten får jeg sjansen til å kjøre den der fete bilen til William – hvis han lar meg, da..» Hun lo lunt.

 

Isak rapporterte da hun kom inn at William hadde sovet seg gjennom hele badeseansen hennes. Derfor tok hun seg litt tid på badet for å skifte og ordne seg. Kikket seg en ekstra gang i speilet, selv om hun visste det ikke betød all verden. Da hun kom inn til han igjen, var hun våt i håret men varm og tørr på kroppen. Varm hadde han også vært, for han hadde kastet av seg dyna, og lå nå og hutret litt igjen.

William så både liten og litt forkommen ut der han lå. Noora kjente trangen til å legge seg og ta rundt han. Brettet teppet rundt dem begge to. Senga var bitteliten, og et øyeblikk tok hun seg i lure på om den egentlig kom til å bære dem begge. Allikevel var det godt å ha han så nære. At hun kunne klemme seg inntil han og trøste.

Selvfølgelig våknet han da hun la seg ned. Søkte først groggy med hodet mot skulderen hennes før han la seg til så hun kunne bruke hånda til å stryke han over nakken og ryggen. De ble liggende i stillhet en stund mens hun lot han våkne til. Det ga Noora en god, varm følelse, men litt usikkert på om det var tosomheten eller feberen som snakket.

«Hvordan går det?» spurte hun da han løftet blikket, selv om hun så at det ikke gikk særlig bra.

«Tror jeg har fått influensa eller noe. Kjennes som noen har banket meg opp med balltre og puttet vatt i ørene på. Som jeg er eldgammel og har fått masse åreknuter som tvinner seg i hverandre»

«Akkurat, ja! Litt gammel er du jo, men så ille er det ikke. Har ikke funnet noen åreknuter på deg ennå. Balltre er også litt i overkant voldelige saker. Av de tre forklaringene, velger jeg å kalle det for influensa.» Hun rusket han fraværende i håret igjen. «Jeg har faktisk laget en liten plan mens du sov. Vil du høre?»

«Hm..mm..» Virket som det var omtrent det han orket å si der og da.

«Vi drar hjem i kveld. Du, jeg, Eskild og Chris kjører. I din bil – det får du leve med. Du kan ikke være her når du har det sånn, faktisk.»

Han lukket øynene og viste med hele kroppsspråket at han ikke hadde det godt, men om det var fordi han var uenig i planen eller om det var andre årsaker, var umulig å si.

«Du ville jo være her?», fikk han fram etter litt. Jepp, som hun trodde, ble hun nødt til å overtale han. Hun hentet fram de beste ordene hun kom på.

«Sånn helt serr, William Magnusson, du er en smart fyr! Nå skal du høre her. Du er faktisk så dårlig nå, at du er truende til å segne om når som helst. Selv i liggende tilstand. Når man er så syk, trenger man kakao og kald klut i panna, ikke å komme hjem til en tom leilighet og bli overlatt til seg sjøl. Du trenger meg, faktisk! Jeg har hatt en dritkul hyttetur, som jeg må dra hjem fra en dag for tidlig. Det er synd, men det er ikke noe sted jeg heller vil være enn sammen med deg. Så du får meg med på lasset – samma hva du sier!»

Han så litt forskrekket opp på henne. Prøvde å løfte hånda for å stryke vekk hår fra ansiktet hennes, men det ble med et slapt forsøk. Øynene hans fant hennes og de smilte. Strippet for den formelle maska han likte å sette på seg. Omsider fulgte munnvikene etter i stilltiende, nikkende anerkjennelse, og hun kysset pannen hans igjen før hun satt seg opp.

«Nå går jeg og pakker sakene mine, og Chris skal pakke sine. Du kan bare slappe av mens vi gjør alt klart. Og hvis du finner på noe mer tull om at jeg ikke skal bli med, får du sove i fanget til Eskild på turen hjem!»

Han lå og så på henne mens hun tok fram bagen sin. Hun romsterte litt rundt. Begynte å sortere ting fra nattbordet og gulvet som hun skulle ha med seg. Plutselig lyste han opp.

«Du er skikkelig glad i meg, ass!», sa han. Det var en seriøsitet bak det ironiske tilsnittet. Hun satt seg på sengekanten igjen og tok hånda hans. Strøk med tommelen over hans hånd, og møtte blikket hans.

«Ja, det er jeg.», svarte hun med et smil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they were eight..  
> Beklager å drive og sende hjem folk! De er ikke nødvendigvis verken utstemt eller ute av soga fordi de stikker. Sånne ting som dette skjer hele tida i real life, så hvorfor ikke her .. Må innrømme jeg var litt bekymra for å sende Chris på hyttetur med forslått hode i første omgang, så Williams sykdom var nok en liten livbøye for henne også.
> 
> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er som vanlig kjærkomment.


	25. Torsdag 5. oktober- Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahdi trekker konklusjoner, Isak og Even går en måneskinnstur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - dette ble et litt annerledes kapittel jeg hadde planlagt, men jeg tar nå sjansen på å poste det allikvel.. Synes det har sin plass.  
> Spørsmål til dere som har greie på det.. Bør jeg skru opp ratingen et hakk? Vil jo ikke lure noen.

Jonas satt med hodet inn i peisen og prøvde å få fyr mens Isak stod tafatt bak og forsøkte å hjelpe. På kjøkkenet stod Eva og Vilde og helte snacks i boller mens de pratet og lo. Rommet luktet søtlig av bål, badevann og jentenes blomsterrike parfymer. Alt mikset sammen i en salig blanding. Isak nøt denne kvelden i fulle drag. Selv om han var sliten etter gårsdagen, og en intens uke sammen med mange folk, digget han å ha alle rundt seg, pratende, kjeklende, leende. Ja, det var trangt om plassen, men stedet var perfekt.

Folk satt med hver sin øl, men ingen hadde planer om noe annet enn en rolig kveld. Magnus hadde foreslått å spille Mafia, men blitt nedstemt. Kanskje et spill eller to etterhvert, kanskje klunking på gitaren. Akkurat nå satt de og ventet på at Noora og Chris skulle komme inn i stua med ferdig pakkete sekker.

Som barn var det få steder han likte bedre enn denne hytta. Han følte seg fremdeles varm innvendig når han tenkte på de sene kveldene for lenge siden. Hvordan han og Jonas hadde krøllet seg sammen med lommelykt i soveposen og lest grøssere til de begge hakket tenner. De utallige gangene de måtte gi opp å sove i dukkestua (eller teltet de hadde slått opp i hagen), fordi de hadde skremt vettet av hverandre, og ikke klarte annet enn å ligge og stirre på hverandre med store øyne i mørket. Faren til Jonas som hadde sett lyset fra lommelyktene og spilte streng når han kom leende ut og hentet dem. Moren som ventet med kakao og milde eventyr i sofakroken og lukten av varm sjokolade og omsorg i et og samme åndedrag.

Som et pust fra den tiden i livet, satt Mahdi og bladde fram og tilbake i den lille detektivboka. Alle satt samlet i sofaen rundt han hvor han så ut som en høvding der han siterte Jonas og Isak 10 år.

«Jeg vet ikke med dere, men jeg begynner å tenke at han der naboen deres ikke er helt god, ass, Jonas. Hør på det her, da..» Jonas reiste seg og fant seg en stol nærmere Mahdi som stoppet å bla på en side han hadde holdt tommelen på en stund. « _10\. august kl. 23:30 – Naboen ser ut som han er syk igjen. Han går ustøtt og sier rare ting. Spurte tante Marit om hun hadde dytta høna i det siste. Tror ikke tante Marit har høner. Kona hans ble ganske sur.»_

«Seriøst? Vi fikk ikke med oss mye, skjønner jeg.» Isak måtte le av den naive tilnærmingen til alt som hadde foregått rett under de barnslige, snusfornuftige nesene deres. «Det der husker jeg ikke en gang at vi skrev.»

«Nei, du var jo bare opptatt av å notere ned hundene du så og hvilken rase de var, du da.» Even la hånden på skulderen hans og klemte den. Isak så litt forlegent inn i de tiltagende glørne, både rørt og litt grepet av at kjæresten hadde lagt merke til akkurat det. Evens interesse for den boka fikk han på en merkelig måte til å føle seg så heldig. Så elsket. Isak visste ikke en gang hvordan han skulle uttrykke det med ord. Even hadde begge hendene på skuldrene til Isak nå og kilte han varsomt i nakken mens han selv jobbet videre med glørne som var blitt til små dansende flammer oppover bjørkeveden..

«Stemmer så jævlig, bro!» utbrøt Mahdi før kastet blikket nedover samme side. Så ut til å foreta en kjapp hoderegning før han snakket. «Hvis jeg teller hunder Isak har notert, er vi på tre golden retrievere, en dobermann, to chihuahuaer som du lurer på om i det hele tatt er hunder. It goes on and on.»

«Ja.. jo..» Isak lo litt sjenert og kjente at han rødmet, «Og hva er feil med det, da?» Han kikket litt forlegent ned. Kjente hånda til Even som strøk han omsorgsfullt nedover ryggen.

«Ingen ting, egentlig. Her driver Jonas og noterer griseprat om puppene til nabodama og menn som tisser i buskene, mens du prater om hunder.. nesten så det er litt søtt» sa Mahdi med et glis i stemmen som fikk Isak til å fnyse. «Bare hør på hva Jonas skriver, liksom _: 11. august kl. 10:45 – I morges våknet jeg av at naboen spydde i_ _buskene. Det var ekkelt å høre på. Da vi så på dem med kikkerten etterpå, så vi at han drakk øl til frokost. Mamma mener at man ikke skal drikke så mye øl når man er syk_.»

«Herregud – for en fyr,» mumlet Sana. Hun himlet med øya som bare Sana kunne. Ikke helt malplassert. «Er det han fyren med annekset og boblebadet?»

Isak tenkte seg om. Han husket ikke alt av det de hadde skrevet om, men det var vel kanskje den nabohytta om han ikke tok feil. Om det var samme eiere ante han ikke. Jonas trakk på det han også. Måtte lete litt i hukommelsen før han svarte.

«Eh.. Nei – eller ja, egentlig. Har ikke sett han her på årevis, da. Er bare kona hans som bruker det nå. Tror han har fått en sånn skikkelig hotshot-jobb eller no’. Vi har bare snakket med kona innimellom. Eller mamma har. De har barn på sånn 10-ish år som er med av og til»

«Søtt!», tilføyde Sana sarkastisk.

«Ja, ja – de er snille som låner bort annekset sitt, da,» sa Magnus og trakk på skuldrene. «Det er jævlig fint der ute, liksom.  Ja, også boblebadet da. Noen som skal ha mer øl?»

Isak hadde fått skikkelig fyr på peisen imens og la ifra seg peisblåseren. Dro Even ned til seg, så han halvveis ble sittende i fanget hans. Snuste inn bållukta som fremdeles hang ved genseren hans og kjent den trygge følelsen av å ha kjæresten så nære. Even var jo en av grunnene til at Isak ville komme hit i første omgang. Ville vise han et av de stedene han likte aller, aller best i verden. Ville at Even skulle oppleve det med han. Et ønske han hadde hatt en god stund som endelig ble oppfylt.

Noora kom ut fra soverommet og vandret rastløst rundt i stua. Annonserte at de var klare til å dra, og startet en klemmerunde med alle der. Isak og Even hadde lovet å følge dem opp til bilen. Noora og Eskild hadde nok med å støtte William oppover stien, og Chris kunne ikke bære alt alene.

Det var på en måte synd å se dem dra! Isak skulle gjerne snakket litt mer med Eskild, eller benyttet sjansen til å bli litt mer kjent med William. Isak kjente jo William fra Nissen, men syntes han virket helt annerledes nå, etter at han var tilbake igjen. Smilte litt oftere, sa litt mer. Men det fikk bli en annen gang. Han regnet med at han sikkert ville få anledning til å bli bedre kjent med han når som han skulle flytte inn i kollektivet. Eskild lot det nemlig aldri gå for lenge uten å minne Isak på jevnlig oppmøteplikt hos sine gamle kollektivvenner.

På et vis fikk de stablet både folk og forsyninger oppover den dårlig opplyste stien til parkeringsplassen. De måtte forsikre dem tusen ganger om at de gjorde rett i å reise. Farvel-klemmene ble mange og heftige, særlig fra Eskild. Dessuten måtte de love å komme på den store innflyttingsfesten Eskild planla for William en eller annen neste helg.

Da alt og alle var pakket inn, og bilen forsvant rundt hjørnet, var klokka 21:21 og Even og Isak stod hånd i hånd. Kikket etter bilen og smilte til hverandre. Isak lot øynene hvile på det mest forlokkende synet han visste om, Evens dype, blå blikk. Han snek seg et skritt nærmere og brukte den ledige hånda til å trekke Even til seg. Lukket øynene mens nesene deres fant hverandre i en flyktig anerkjennelse av at det var de to. Som hørte sammen. Et kjapt kjærtegn før de skulle vende tilbake til vennene, varmen og den lune hytta.

Fingrene deres var flettet i hverandre der de stolpret seg nedover stien i lyset fra månen. Ingen av dem sa et ord. Bare nøt å gå skulder mot skulder. Kjenne på varmen fra den andre og bare være der sammen. De hadde med seg lommelykter, men ingen av dem lot seg friste til å slå dem på. Fullmånen glitret i sjøen og loset dem på rett vei. Den litt klamme varmen fra Evens hånd holdt Isak trygg i den dunkle lufta. Det var sjelden man så fullmånen så klar og stor inne i byen, men her, sammen med Even og uten alle lysene fra byen, var det som å se månen for første gang.

Det var ikke særlig kaldt ute, men av og til føk et høstløv travelt forbi. Fønvinden lekte med håret deres. Fant fram uregjerlige lokker og dro dem med seg dit de absolutt ikke skulle ligge. På Even virvlet de rundt ansiktet hans, strøk han over kinnene og inviterte til myke kyss og mye mer. Isak hørte seg selv sukke henført når han skottet skjevt bort på den kjekke kjæresten sin.

Den sorte, uutgrunnelige nattehimmelen, lettheten i vinden og den vakre høstkvelden minnet Isak om den første kvelden de kysset. Sykkelturen, den euforiske følelsen av å sitte tett inntil Even på sykkelen. Kjenne den besnærende lukten av han, sanse hvordan latteren ristet i kroppen hans og ikke vite helt hvor han skulle gjøre av hendene sine.  Isak smilte da han husket alle tankene han hadde spunnet rundt hva som kom til å skje hvis han plasserte dem akkurat der han ville. Men Even merket ikke det, hadde bare syklet i vei, fylt opp av en brusende, smittende glede som gjorde det enkelt for Isak å le med han. Isak lurte på om det kom til å komme en dag der han ikke ville bli overveldet av følelser når han tenkte tilbake på den kvelden. Han trodde ikke det. Det var første gangen han hadde fått et glimt inn i hva det virkelig ville si å føle seg levende.

«Jeg tror det er fullmåne i kveld!», glapp det ut av han, mest som en unnskyldning for å stoppe opp. Bli her på stien og la den fine turen deres vare litt lenger. Even lente seg litt nærmere han. Løste de sammentvinnede fingrene deres for å kunne legge armen rundt Isak og hodet mot skulderen hans. De kikket opp mot himmelen sammen, i en uuttalt felles rytme de ofte falt inn i.

 «Det tror jeg faktisk du har rett i,» svarte Even, mens kan trakk Isak enda tettere til seg. Pustet varmt i nakken hans mens han hvisket han i øret. «Og hva skjer ved fullmåne?»

«Ingenting,» Isak hørte selv hvor nerdete og kjedelig han hørtes ut, men smilte litt av det. Han visste at Even ikke kom til å godta det svaret. Kunne kjenne hånden hans stryke fra skulderen og ned langs ryggraden. Et lite skjelv gikk gjennom han ved følelsen og han snappet etter luft. Lente seg inn mot hånden som vandret over hoftekammen hans. Genseren hans ble dratt opp og Evens lette, varsomme fingre fant fram til den varme, bare huden under. Kilte lett langs magen og bak på ryggen, lekende på kanten av bukselinningen.

«Bullshit,» hvisket Even intenst. «Det er det dummeste jeg har hørt. Klart det skjer noe ved fullmåne!»

«Ja, men alt er innbilt.» Isak holdt stand, selv om det var med et lite gisp, fremkalt av Even hånd. «I følge forskere, er det bare fordi vi mennesker har selektiv hukommelse at vi tror det skjer så himla mye spennende ved fullmåne. At vi liksom tror at vi skal oppføre oss annerledes, slipper ned guarden, gjør ting vi ellers ikke ville gjort. I virkeligheten er det ikke det som skjer. Det er bare fordi vi som legger mer merke til det da, at vi tror det.»

Evens dype latter runget nedover den dunkle stien. Fant veien ut mellom de små, nesten usynlige hyttene og ut over fjorden hvor den glitret om kapp med måneskinnet. Han dro til seg hånda som hadde nådd langt ned under linningen og hadde jobbet seg ned mot rumpa. Isak ga fra seg et misfornøyd klynk da den ble borte. Vred litt på seg og visste ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Men Even virket uanfektet. La hendene på hver side av hodet hans og satt pannene deres mot hverandre. Han smilte til øynene smalnet og Isak ikke klarte å la være å smile tilbake.

«Her prøver jeg å få deg til å spinne ville historier om månesyke og arrestasjoner eller hekser for den saks skyld. Men hva kommer du med? Ikke en liten varulv en gang.. Fy faen, du er så nerd! Og så søt! Jeg elsker deg!»

Det kom verken tungt eller som en dyp bekjennelse, men ordene fikk Isak til å svelge en ekstra gang. Sperre opp øyene og la seg overmanne av himmelstormende følelser. Følelser han ikke hadde ant at det var mulig å føle før Even. Før kvelden på sykkelen, før kysset i det fremmede bassenget. Før alt som fulgte som hadde bundet hjertene deres sammen med en gordisk knute.

Så ble han trukket inn i Evens varme, trygge armer. Den vanedannende duften av sødme, tobakk og krydder fyrte av hver nerve i kroppen til Isak og tok pusten fra han. Gjorde han svimlende kåt. Ute av stand til å tenke på noe annet enn å få mer av Even. Mer av tankene hans, øynene hans på seg, kroppen hans mot sin egen.

Han presset seg tettere innpå. Klærne var i veien, men det var allikevel godt å føle han inntil seg. Fra kinnet mot skulderen til bryst mot bryst, hofte mot hofte og til slutt bena han ikke kunne la være å tvinne sammen. Bare det fikk Isaks hjerte til å slå i marsjtakt, øyelokkene til å gli igjen og pusten til å bli stakkato.

Derfor sa ikke Isak noe. Han svarte isteden med murrelyder, små gisp og rotete, famlende lepper mot Evens myke. Med å legge hele vekten sin i Evens armer. Med å la tunga leke i Evens munnviker og møte Evens egen tunge. Med å bite forsiktig i kjærestens lepper.

Et eller annet sted i beruselsen, før hendene begynte å utforske av seg selv, kom han på at de egentlig var på vei tilbake til hytta. Så i et fåfengt forsøk tok han seg i det og slapp taket med ett angrende hvin. I stedet la han hånden rundt bakhodet til Even, tok tak i håret der og føyde pannene deres sammen igjen. Forsøkte å ta et steg tilbake.

«Med det tempoet her tror du vel snart at jeg har tatt deg med hit på ferie bare for å bruke kroppen din.», sa Isak kortpustet. Planen var å trekke seg unna, men i stedet presset han seg mot Even, og kjente vagt gjennom lag av tøy og undertøy hvor harde de begge var.  Skimtet skinnet i Evens øyne i det vage månelyset, og lot seg besnære av ideen om å kle av han. Få mer hud, mer lukt, mer berøring. Isak tvilte på at han kom til å makte å stå på beina særlig lenge, og tanken på å gå tilbake til de andre ble avfeid som fullstendig uaktuell.

«Jeg klager ikke.» Even fikk ikke frem så mye mer. I stedet pustet han i korte små støt mens han rytmisk førte hoftene deres sammen og sendte tusenvis av små lystpiler gjennom hele kroppen til Isak.

 «Jeg hadde planer om å oppføre meg hele uka.,» Isak hvisket Even i øret. Han visste ikke hvor ordflommen kom fra, for hendene hans sa noe helt annet. De var allerede på oppdagelsesferd – på jakt etter mer! Evig letende etter den ultimate premien.

«Jeg ville vise deg et sted jeg var glad i som barn. Oppdage det på nytt - sammen med deg..» Det var som om hjertet hans beveget seg ned i fingertuppene, for ordene strakk ikke til når han skulle uttrykke hva han følte. Han kneppet opp kjærestens bukser, gravde hendene inn og rundt Even. Tok tak rundt rumpa hans og kjente musklene som spilte under hendene sine. Fant fram noen ord han kunne bruke før han mistet helt munn og mæle. «Men det går faen meg dårlig når du går rundt her og er så jævlig deilig hele tiden!»

«Og hva har du tenkt å gjøre med det?», spurte Even hest før han trakk Isak inn i et sultent kyss. Et kyss som smakte velbehag og varme. Som flettet dem i hverandre i krevende tak. Isak kjente desperasjon krype oppover ryggraden. Hvordan det fyrte av nervene hans igjen og igjen å se Even inn de omtåkete, bunnløse øynene. Hvor lyst han hadde på Even.

«Jeg har tenkt å ligge med deg. Igjen og igjen. Kysse deg over hele kroppen. Knulle deg til vi ikke lenger husker hvor vi er. Vise deg hvor høyt jeg elsker deg!»

Even bøyde seg fram og jaget munnen hans med tusen små kyss. Isak besvarte slitt mellom små gisp og et altoppslukende smil, når leppene deres møttes og danset den dansen de likte og kunne aller best.

Det var umulig for Isak ikke å dra med seg Even inn i dokkestua. Utenkelig for dem ikke å vrenge av hverandre klærne, stryke hendene over hverandres bare hud. Uaktuelt ikke å slynge seg om og i hverandre, kose, kjenne muskler som strammet seg og slapp taket. Det eneste som betydde noe var å nyte, kjenne kroppen sitre av selvfølgelig samhørighet. Grunnleggende at de skulle være som en, se evighet og uutgrunnelige dyp i hverandres øyne.

Viktigst av alt - elske og elske med hverandre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment som alltid <3


	26. Fredag 6. oktober - Syden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jentene planlegger, gutta maser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de hyggelige tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel!  
> Ble så glad, og det gir meg masse inspirasjon til å skrive mer <3
> 
> Og hvis noen vet om en god Messenger-generator, tips meg gjerne.. Finner bare for iMessage ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir glad for kudos kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk <3


	27. Fredag 6. oktober - Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus og Vilde får en brå oppvåkning

Solen hadde ikke stått opp ennå, og dyna strakk ikke helt til som varmekilde. Sannsynligvis derfor Magnus våknet og været kulda som lå i lufta. Han boret ansiktet ned i puta. Kjente lukten av renvasket bomull, søvn og Vilde. Hutret seg. Annekset var dritfint, men det var alltid kjølig her mot morgenkvisten, når sola hadde glimret lenge med sitt fravær.

Han strakte seg mot telefonen sin på nattbordet. Den lyste kjapt opp rommet og fortalte han at klokka var 07.32. At de hadde god tid til fremdeles å sove, noe som ikke var han imot. Leste svar på meldingene, og merket seg at de kunne glede seg til frokost etterhvert. Med et smil om munnen la han hodet godt til rette på puta igjen og håpet de fant frem til eggene og baconet han kjøpte i går.

Vilde sov tungt og trygt ved siden av han. Ansiktet begravd mellom puta og dyna, så bare det myke håret hennes var synlig. Han krøp nærmere henne for varmens skyld. Forsiktig, for ikke å vekke. Hun akket seg litt da han lette seg fram under dyna og strøk henne over ryggen. Kjente at huden hennes var sovevarm og kjølig på en og samme tid. Heldigvis våknet hun ikke, så han lot hånden hvile i ryggbuen hennes og kjente henne presse seg mot den i søvne. Tryggheten hennes når de sov her ute sammen, varmet litt ekstra. At han kunne gi henne den. Magnus hadde forstått lenge før han i det hele tatt kom nære henne, at det var mye uro i livet hennes.

Hvis han skulle legge sammen hvor mye tid og energi han hadde brukt på å bli kjent med Vilde Lien Hellerud, burde han hatt studiepoeng og toppkarakterer minst! Hun dukket opp på Magnus radar lenge før hun ante hvem han var. Han trengte mer enn en hånd for å telle de gangene han hadde sittet og kikket på henne når hun jogget opp og ned trappene på St. Hanshaugen og han tilfeldigvis også var der ute på en lørdag. Eller når hun skravlet og lo høylytt med venninnene i kantina på skolen.

Først betraktet han henne fordi hun var fin og summen av alle superlativene Magnus kunne nevne i et åndedrag. Han så henne med vaiende hestehale og tighte treningsbukser, pyntet med kjole og et glass vin i hånden eller pakket inn i dunjakke og skjerf. Like hot uansett. Han forestilte seg de øynene, de hendene, den kroppen i en helt annen setting. Da hun fremdeles var en fantasi som han ikke ble ferdig med. Hver gang han fikk øye på henne på nytt, var det som å rugge på en løs tann. Når han først hadde begynt å drømme seg bort, kunne han tenke på henne i timevis.

Først da ønsket om å bli kjent med kroppen hennes for lengst hadde glidd umerkelig over i et ønske om å bli kjent med hele Vilde, hadde han tatt notis av hvor anstrengt og på vakt hun av og til virket. Noe som dro han til seg og gjorde han nysgjerrig på å vite mer om henne.

Så Magnus forsøkte å få kontakt med henne, gjøre seg bemerket. Starte en samtale. Vanligvis svinset hun kjapt videre etter et par korte ordvekslinger, uten at han fikk foten innafor ti meters radius. Han klovnet for å få henne til å le, forsøkte å være alvorlig og snakke ordentlig med henne. Allikevel virket det ikke som hun visste hva han het en gang.

Han begynte å henge mer med Isak, Jonas og Mahdi fordi Vilde frekventerte de samme festene. Ikke bare derfor, så klart, men litt. Han merket seg at hun elsket å danse og tok livlig del i alle samtaler med venninnene. Selv om hun av og til sendte dem usikre blikk eller så direkte såret ut når de himlet med øynene eller lo av noe hun sa. De forurettede øynene hun betraktet venninnene med når de fant seg en eller annen fyr å hooke med og hun stod igjen alene på dansegulvet. Målet var fremdeles å starte en samtale med henne. Å smyge seg nærmere henne på dansegulvet, stille seg i hennes vei. Det var bare så himla vanskelig. Tida gikk, ingenting skjedde, og håpet svant.

Magnus hadde nesten gitt opp hele Vilde. Lagt tanken på henne i skuffen for uoppnåelige drømmer, da Even ga han det beste rådet han noen sinne hadde fått. Så enkelt og samtidig innlysende. Selvfølgelig var det desp han måtte være! Han kunne aldri bli noen andre enn seg selv.

Så selv om hjertet hadde hoppet opp i halsen og danset samba da han spurte henne om å pule, innså han at han ikke kunne gjort det på noen annen måte. Vilde fortjente utvetydighet, ikke en forsagt tulling som snublet over ordene og dreit seg ut,for så å gå hjem og runke til ideen om henne.

Magnus svarte gladelig på de utallige spørsmålene om hun var fin nok (duh!), behovet for kroppskontakt, de offentlige spørsmålene om han elsket henne. For hver dag som gikk ble han mer og mer overbevist om at han måtte være den som holdt rundt henne og trygget henne. Se henne le og slippe seg helt løs eller holde rundt henne når noe ikke gikk som hun hadde håpet. De hadde ikke vært sammen all verdens lenge, men for Magnus føltes det som bestandig. Han beundret og elsket henne mer for hver delte glede og hvert forserte hinder.

Alle disse tankene for gjennom hodet hans der på morgenkvisten. Han kjente hvordan han døste mer og mer av igjen. Hørte Vildes rytmiske pust, nøt kroppsvarmen hennes og stengte ute den gryende morgenen. Det var fullstendig unødvendig å stå opp, så han lot seg synke hen i en lett, behagelig morgensøvn.

 

Derfor var det som skudd i mørket, da det plutselig dundret på døra. Tunge, gjennomtrengende slag. En nesten smertefull sjokkerende oppvåkning, som gå Magnus både vondt i magen og en følelse av uvirkelighet. Den tordnende brutaliteten mot døra støttet opp av en buldrende mannsrøst.

«HVA FAEN ER DET SOM FOREGÅR HER? ÅPNE OPP DENNE DØRA NÅ!»

Vilde var allerede lys våken. Satt helt lamslått med dyna trukket opp og øynene store som tinntallerkener. Uten å våge å si et ord eller bevege seg i det hele tatt. Magnus kjente seg like handlingslammet der noen sekunder. det gikk varmt og kaldt gjennom han på samme tid, og hjertet hans slo i dobbel takt. Men han hadde ikke noe valg. Noen måtte møte den uhemmede ordflommen og de brå faktene. Derfor fikk han fart på seg ved neste utrop.

«HVEM I HELVETE TROR DERE AT DERE ER?»

Buksa kom på i en fart og en t-skjorte ble plukket opp fra gulvet, før han gikk bort til døra. Svelget, lukket øynene et øyeblikk og tok mot til seg. Ikke visste han om hva som ventet når døra gikk opp.

«Hallo?», Magnus kom ikke på noe bedre å si, men dundringen avtok. Det ga han en hårsbredd mer kampmoral, og han tok sjansen på å åpne. Det ildrøde, forvridde ansiktet til mannen utenfor, fikk han allikevel til å rygge to skritt tilbake. Steiner til å falle tungt ned i magen hans.

«Hva er det dere tror dere driver med?» Sinte øyne som scannet rommet, fikk øye på Vilde, selv om hun var nesten helt gjemt av dyna hun hadde trukket over hodet. «Brutt dere inn for å ha dere kanskje? Tør ikke pule hjemme hos mamma og pappa og trodde dere skulle være smarte?»

Stemmeleiet og tonen var ille nok, men grovheten i ordene og den nedsettende måten han snakket på, var kanskje det verste. Fikk Magnus til å føle seg helt kvalm.

«Vi.. vi er her på ferie,» fikk Magnus stotret fram. «Mange folk! På nabohytta. Fikk låne dette av en snill dame.» Han kjente at nøkkelen lå i bukselomma. Tok den opp og la den flatt i hånda som han strakte forsiktig fram til den sydende mannen. «Linda, tror jeg hun het. Se – jeg har nøkkel..»

En hånd langet ut mot han, og et øyeblikk trodde Magnus det var for å gi han bank, men mannen grabbet isteden til seg nøkkelen. Så fort han hadde fått kloa i den, roet han seg ørlite ned, selv om mange hakk fremdeles gjenstod.

«Den tar jeg! Kjerringa har tatt seg til rette med MIN hytte, skjønner jeg. Stor misforståelse! Sorry, unger! Dere får se å pakke dere ut herfra. Legg igjen alt som ikke tilhører dere!»

«Beklager,» stotret Magnus fram, men han snakket for døve ører, for mannen snudde resolutt på hælen, vendte om og smalt døra igjen etter seg så det skingret i glasset i det lille vinduet.

 

Med hver sin sekk over skuldrene, trasket de med bankende hjerter ut i morgensola. Begge så forfjamsede og oppskjørtede at de knapt hadde vekslet et ord. Hadde bare gitt hverandre en betryggende klem før gensere, bukser og toalettsaker ble kastet ned i riktig eller gal sekk. Så fort som mulig. Alt for å komme seg vekk.

På vei inn møtte de på Isak og Even hånd i hånd. I en helt annen sinnsstemning enn dem selv der de ruslet bortover i lun, komfortabel takt. Fullkomment tilfredse med morgenen og hva enn den nå hadde bragt dem. 

«Hva har skjedd,» spurte Isak.

«Er det noe galt?», spurte Even nesten samtidig. 

Magnus og Vilde så på hverandre. Tydeligvis var det synlig på dem at de begge var oppskaket, men det overrasket ikke Magnus. Selv kjente han seg så godt som hvit i ansiktet, og at Vilde fremdeles skalv på hånden hadde han merket seg for lengst. Det ble henne som svarte.

«Vi ble kastet ut. Av annekset. Av en sint mann.» Øynene hennes var store og hun hørtes nesten ut som hun var på gråten. Magnus kunne ikke laste henne for det. "Han bare kom.. Stod der og holdt på å slå inn døra.. Og så ut som han hadde tenkt å banke Magnus. Skrek til oss om at vi hadde brutt oss inn for å pule og sa masse ekle ting." Ordflommen hennes lot seg tydeligvis ikke stagge.

«Hva faen? Hvorfor det?», spurte Isak indignert.

«Nei, vi vet ikke,» Magnus tok ordet, men syntes selv at stemmen sviktet og hørtes ut som en ustemt fele. «Kan vi ikke bare gå inn? Snakke om det der inne?» Han hadde ikke lyst til å bli overhørt. Visste ikke hvor fyren hadde blitt av, eller om han kom til å komme tilbake.

 

«Uteliggerne, jo!» Kvitret Mahdi da han så dem. Han så opp fra stolen foran peisen der han satt og bladde i et gammelt Fantomet og voktet de spirende flammene.  «På ett brett.. Tror jeg ble lovet frokost, ass!» Ellers var hytta stille, og Mahdi fikk ikke noe umiddelbart svar. Han vrengte fra seg en overrasket latter før han oppdaget den dirrende stemningen og la om toneleiet. «Hva er det? Hvorfor ser dere så skremte ut?»

Han fikk ikke noe utfyllende svar umiddelbart, men etter litt romstering, sekkene satt i et hjørne, tepper funnet fram og kaffe helt i kopper, samlet de seg i sofakroken. Magnus berettet ustøtt hva som hadde skjedd, supplert av Vilde som malte og beskrev med skinger i stemmen. Fortalte hvordan mannen hadde sett ut og hva han hadde sagt. Følelsen av å være tatt på fersk gjerning i noe de ikke hadde gjort. Og i fortellingen kom også en viss oversikt over hva som egentlig hadde foregått.

«Jeg tror kanskje ikke han visste at vi hadde fått låne annekset,» resonnerte Vilde. Hun satt og holdt hånden på låret hans med vitnende knoker. Magnus la hånden sin over hennes og strøk henne over tommelen.

«Det tror jeg trygt du kan si at han ikke gjorde!», supplerte. «Vet da faen hva vi skal gjøre med dette her, jeg. Kanskje best å vente til Jonas står opp? Høre med han?» Det hadde hjulpet litt på hans indre likevekt å komme inn. Hjalp å sitte i ro, prate med de andre. Fortelle, gå igjennom det i hodet. Vilde virket heldigvis også mer avslappet. En ting var at Magnus selv ble skremt, nesten like bekymret var han for hvordan dette påvirket henne. Han visste jo at hun ikke lot seg knekke enkelt, men ville samtidig slippe å se henne utrygg. Nå søkte hun å sitte helt, helt inntil han, holde han i hånda, la han fange opp et og annet gys som gikk gjennom henne fra tid til annen..

«Ja, best å høre med Jonas. Kanskje han kan få moren sin til å ringe dem eller no’», sa Isak. "Jævlig, da. Vet ikke helt hva jeg hadde gjort, hvis det var meg, ass!" Han nikket anerkjennende til dem begge. Så reiste han seg resolutt. «Men nok om det! Noen som vet en bedre måte å lokke Jonas ut av hulen på enn lukten av frokost?" Han tok et godt tak i Evens hånd, og dro han opp.

"Hva vil dere ha? Kakao? Egg? Bacon? Har vi rundstykker?» De ga seg i kast med kjøkkentjenesten, mens de tre andre ble sittende i komfortabel, eller ihvertfall fredelig stillhet. Vilde kroet seg til litt. La seg med hodet i fanget hans og lot han stryke henne over håret og langs pannen.

Det roet Magnus å betrakte Even og Isak svinse rundt hverandre og stelle i stand frokost. Automatikken og samhandlingen. Isak som dekket på, Even som fant fram stekepanner og kjeler.

Det var nesten noe symbiotisk i hvordan de to kommuniserte uten ord. Små fakter og bevegelser snakket for dem i en kontinuerlig, ordløs strøm. Hvordan de klappet hverandre på kinnet, strøk hånden over den andre, stjal små, lette kyss eller støtte nesene stjålent sammen. Uendelig søtt, uskyldig og ikke uskyldig i det hele tatt på samme tid. Det var noe både skjørt og euforisk over dem begge to. Magnus ble ikke ferdig med å la seg fascinere av dem. 

Ja - han visste at han stilte dem rare spørsmål og sikkert kommenterte alt for ofte. Han klarte bare ikke å la det ligge. Klarte ikke la være å se akkurat det han selv ville ha i livet sitt - bare med Vilde. Det var overhodet ingen grunn til å være misunnelig, for kanskje hadde han det av og til også sånn. Han visste ikke helt. Klarte ikke å definere entusiasmen han følte for å være vitne til Evak.

Som en sterk kontrast til den brutale oppvåkningen, fikk det velbehagelige synet av vennene deres i fullt samspill Magnus til å føle seg varm og rolig innvendig. Nervene som nettopp hadde sitret skrudde ned frekvensen, hjertet som hadde dunket frenetisk saktnet og Vildes pust ble rolig og jevn i fanget hans. Da han fikk en kopp varm sjokolade i hånden, var det nesten så likevekten var tilbake i verden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment.


	28. Fredag 6. oktober - Mahdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahdi, Even, Isak og Sana er på shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da gjenstår det plutselig ikke så veldig mange kapitler av denne fic’en, og jeg innser at å skrive slutten er vanskeligere enn jeg hadde trodd. Alt er planlagt, men jeg vil jo trekke i land alle trådene på en skikkelig måte.
> 
> Liten note til forrige kapittel, forresten: Kom i skade for å poste et førsteutkast istedenfor det egentlige kapittelet, og fikk ikke rettet det opp før på ettermiddagen, så hvis du leste det tidlig, er det også repostet og oppdatert. Innholdet er det samme, men språket er forhåpentligvis forbedret betraktelig.. Og sånn lærer man å ikke poste i kjapt før man går på jobb ;-)

Mahdi gjorde sitt beste for å konse på oppgaven. De trasket fram og tilbake i den lille handlegata, tomme for ideer. Mahdi var sliten i både viljen og beina. Det kriblet i han av utålmodighet, og litt irritasjon over at Sana, Isak og Even var tafatte. Selv om han kanskje ikke var så mye bedre selv. Da de stakk virket det fristende å kjøre, nå ville han helst tilbake til hytta.

På hytta bestod dagen så langt stort sett i å prøve å få tak i naboen, og være opprørt over alt som hadde skjedd. Var egentlig noe Mahdi hadde kommet fram til å overlate til de involverte. Eva som stort sett satt med armene rundt Vilde og murret om at « _Det der er faen ikke greit!_ » og « _Det går jo ikke an å oppføre seg sånn mot folk som bare ligger og sover._ »

Mahdi mistenkte at nabotullingen ville fått litt å bryne seg på om det hadde det vært Eva og Jonas i den hytta istedenfor Vilde og Magnus. Jonas ringte igjen og igjen. Prøvde å få tak i hun Linda, men intet svar. Det ble vurdert å gå ut og se etter fyren også, men kommet fram til at det ikke egentlig var noen av dem som våget seg på noe sånt. Fikk bare holde seg unna. Vente og se. Stemningen var trykkende.

Det var siste dagen i dag, men ingen hadde spesielt lyst til å reise hjem. Det var da frokosten var fortært og alle satt med hver sine smulete tallerkener og kald kakao, at jentene lanserte forslaget om gave til vertskapet. Genialt nok, det. De hadde tross alt tilbragt en uke på hytta til folka. Mahdi skulle bare ønske at de hadde kommet med et konkret forslag, for den vasinga de drev med nå virka ganske fåfengt. Ideene hadde stagnert et eller annet sted på dreiebordet, eller rettere sagt på veien mellom frokostbordet og sentrum.

«Hvordan er de egentlig? Foreldra? Sånn.. Hva liker de, liksom?» Spørsmålet var til Isak som gikk to skritt bak han og så like lei ut.

«Nei.. Hva skal jeg si? De er kule, de. Snille, glad i tur i marka, kvikklunsj og appelsin. De leser en haug med aviser. For eksempel Klassekampen og Dagsavisa. Mora har sånn bokklubb, faren leser masse populærvitenskap..» Han tenkte seg om og fikk et nesten sentimentalt drag over munnen. «Og så hadde de en sånn tandemsykkel en gang. De digger sykkelturer i Maridalen, og skulle absolutt ha den med på søndagstur. Jonas og jeg fikk prøve den. Ble et par skrubbsår, for å si det sånn.» Latteren boblet i stemmen når han sa det. Tydeligvis et godt minne.

«Okay – kult!», svarte Mahdi. Han vred hjernen litt. Burde jo kjøpe noe til hytta hvis de skulle sette det igjen der. De kunne kjøpe vin, men det var kjedelig. Han lurte på hva som var skikkelig hyttete.. Selv hadde han jo ikke all verdens erfaring med sånt, men..

«Hva er det folk har på hytta da? Nevn noen ting!» Han dultet Even i siden, som så ut til å tenke seg om. Dro hånda gjennom håret og så opp mot himmelen som det var der inspirasjonen skulle komme fra.

«Hm.. Ja, hva er det folk har? Bålpanne – det er jo der. Norgesglass fra 1975, litt vanskelig å kjøpe nå. Vevde duker fra bestemor – heller ikke akkurat stort på markedet. Brettspill, men det har de jo skikkelig mange av. Hyttebok?» Han så ut som det gikk opp et lys for han, og han snudde seg mot Isak. «Vet du om de har hyttebok? Har ikke sett noen der, egentlig!» Isak ristet på hodet.

«Uhm.. Hva er en hyttebok?» Mahdi regnet med å bli ledd ut, men drista seg til å spørre. Var vel videns kjent nå at han ikke var noen hytteveteran.

Hånlatteren ble heldigvis ikke fullt så ille som han hadde fryktet, selv om de smilte litt i skjegget. Even påtok seg å forklare.

«En hyttebok? Det er genialt! En blank bok man har på hytta. Den brukes til å skrive om ting som ha skjedd når man er der. Hytteboka ligger framme for gjestene, eller eieren av hytta. Gjester må alltid skrive!»

«Det er jo en jævlig bra idé, da,» sa Isak. «Vi kan kjøpe en bok og skrive første innlegg. De digger sånt! Blir sikkert kjempeglade. Du kan jo tegne noe?» Han så håpefullt på Even. «Og hvis vi tar feil og de har fra før, kan de jo bare fortsette i den når de er ferdige med den de har!»

«Nesten litt som detektivboka, da?» spilte Mahdi inn.

«Ja, nesten litt sånn,» stemte Even i. «Men man skriver bare koselige ting, da. Ikke om krig og fred og religion og politikk og sånt. Livet er alltid koselig på hytta ifølge hytteboka. Uansett om det er dårlig vær og kjipe gjester. Eller skumle naboer for den saks skyld. Ja, og så hender det at folk tegner ting eller lager små dikt, da.»

«Men da kjøper vi jo det!», konkluderte Sana. «I bokhandelen, da eller?»

 

Mahdi var enormt fornøyd med at han klarte å overtale de andre til at det var Sana og Isak som måtte stikke og kjøpe. Hevdet skråsikkert at han og Even i fellesskap hadde klekket ut ideen, selv om han visste det var bullshit. Han var bare så drittlei og klar for benkeplass i sola. Fikk Even til å stikke og kjøpe is til dem også. Og sånn hadde det seg at Mahdi stakk og fant en benk ved sjøen og holdt av plass til de andre. Kjente at sola fremdeles varmet. Gledet seg stort da Even dumpa ned ved siden av han og rakte han en soft-is, mens han selv slikket begjærlig på sin egen for å forhindre slagside. De satt i stillhet en liten stund. Bra fortjeneste for dagens kjøreinnsats.

Mahdi tok fram telefonen sin igjen, og scrollet gjennom meldingene. Fant den ubesvarte meldingen han hadde vurdert å svare på siden i morges.

« _Hei, har du en bra høstferie? Håper det :)»_

Han sukket og huffet seg litt. Klødde i fingrene etter å svare, men visste det var smart å vente litt til. To timer og tretten minutter siden den tikket inn og han begynte å vri hjernen rundt hva han skulle skrive.

«Og du tenker så det knaker, eller?», Even nikket mot telefonen. Mahdi bare lo. Vurderte å avfeie det med et kjapt, ubetydelig svar. Det var ikke noen big deal og i hvert fall ikke noen andres business. Selv om.. Han ombestemte seg.

Om det var noen han kunne lufte det her med, måtte det være Even, faktisk. Han gikk ikke på skolen og hadde sikkert ikke full oversikt over hvem, hva, hvor. Dessuten var han langt mindre nysgjerrig enn Magnus og mindre pushende enn Jonas.

«Ja.. Fikk en melding jeg lurer på om jeg skal svare på.», begynte han.

«Seff! Hva skriver hun?» Even sa det som om det var det selvfølgeligste i hele verden.

«Hvordan vet du at det er en dame?» Mahdi var overraska, men Even så bare på han som det var den selvfølgeligste ting i verden.

«Hvis det var en melding fra foreldra dine eller en kompis eller noe, ville du vel ikke akkurat lurt på om du skulle svare eller ei? Mulig du hadde lurt på hva du skulle svare, men ikke om. Er det ei du liker?»

«Ja. Eller er ikke helt der enda. Hooka med henne på den festen på Majorstua for to uker siden. Dere var vel ikke der, tror jeg. Det er ikke sånn kjempeviktig foreløpig, men muligens etterhvert?»

«Noen jeg vet hvem er?» Even hevet øyebrynene i en oppfordring om å få høre mer.

«Kanskje,» mumlet Mahdi. «Skal svare henne, altså. Sitter bare her og tenker litt. Liker henne godt. Venninnene hennes… not so much. Det er de der jentene som Vilde og de drev og bråka med her i vår. Tenker det blir mye pes, for de virker egentlig som de er ganske uvenner og sånt.» Evens øyne smalnet litt. Som om han prøvde å huske.

«Ja, jeg husker dem, ja,» begynte han. «Men du Mahdi? Jeg synes ikke du skal tenke så jævlig på akkurat det, ass. Du kjenner jo ikke dem så veldig godt. Kan hende de er helt ok folk. Er det ikke bare å gi det en sjanse?»

Mahdi syntes han forenklet ting veldig akkurat nå og ga uttrykk for det. At han syntes de virka litt skumle. Ikke hun, men venninnene. Even så litt ned. Pirket på en flekk på jakka. Så ut som han hadde lyst legge til noe.

«Du vet.. I fjor?» Mahdi nikket. «Da jeg prøvde å få kontakt med Isak og ikke kjente dere?» Han nikket igjen. Tydelig det var en story her. «Eller.. Jeg kjente egentlig Sana. Var overbevist om at hun hata meg, ettersom jeg ikke var på talefot med Elias på den tida.»

Han fortsatte å se ned. Spiste litt mer is for å hale ut tida. Mahdi ventet tålmodig.

«Du husker sikkert ikke det her, men.. Den første gangen jeg gikk bort til dere, alle gutta, var jeg så jævlig nervøs! Måtte snakke med Isak, og jeg hadde egentlig dumma meg ganske kraftig ut noen dager før. Det var.. Hm.. Samme det, egentlig.» Han lo en kort latter, nesten som for å understreke.

«Hadde gått hele helga og trodd at jeg hadde ødelagt alt før det hadde begynt. Var skikkelig deppa for det, selv om vi ikke kjente hverandre så godt ennå. Men så fant jeg et lite halmstrå. Isak hadde glemt capsen sin hos meg, så jeg hadde en unnskyldning for å gå bort med den. Eller ta kontakt, da»

«Å, ja! Å herregud, det husker jeg!» Mahdi kom på ettermiddagen i dansestudioet. «Det var skikkelig, strange, ja!»

«Ja, hvis du syntes det var kleint, så syntes jeg det var ti ganger kleinere,» bekreftet Even. Virket nesten som han fremdeles ble litt smånervøs når han fortalte om det.

«Jobba skikkelig for å våge å gå bort til dere. Var jo overbevist om at han var dritsur og hadde fortalt dere hvor kjip jeg var og sånt.. Jeg visste hva dere het og alt mulig. Magnus så på meg som om jeg var et romvesen, mens du så superskeptisk ut. Jonas virka skikkelig muggen. Sint for et eller annet. Isak sa ikke et ord, og jeg tenkte at han garantert hata meg nå.

Even sparket med skoen mot bakken et par ganger. Mahdi nikket for å få han til å fortsette.

«Jonas virka enda mer pissed da jeg ga den capsen til Isak, og styra med at den egentlig var hans. Du spurte hvor Isak hadde glemt capsen, og Isak så ut som han bare ville åpne det der vinduet og bare fly av gårde.»

Mahdi måtte humre litt over det tablået. Det hadde nok ikke vært så jævlig enkle den dagen, nei! Even satt og rista på beinet nå. Virka som han gjenopplevde den dagen.

«Men så skjønte jeg at dere ikke hadde hørt masse dritt om meg. At dere ikke hadde hørt om meg i det hele tatt. Så jeg løy og sa jeg hadde funnet den i kantina. Overbevist om at jeg hadde ødelagt alt. Ikke orka jeg å stå der heller, og tre sekunder etter at jeg hadde gått, brølte dere ut i latter alle sammen. Og jeg ante ikke om det var meg dere lo av. Stakk hjem og følte meg skikkelig mislykka, faktisk. Tenkte at det her aldri kom til å gå.»

«Shit!» Mahdi stirra på han. Han huska jo den dagen, men hadde ikke tenkt et sekund over at han virka skeptisk eller noe.

«Neste gang jeg møtte dere, var det jo noe helt annet, da! Alt jeg drømte om var jo å bli sammen med Isak. Hadde faktisk ikke reflektert over at jeg kunne få masse venner på kjøpet. Det var helt fantastisk!» Det nervøse draget var borte. Han strakte ut armen og klemte skulderen til Mahdi. «Men greia er, at man vet jo egentlig ingenting om folk fordi de har sendt deg noen rare blikk en gang, liksom.»

Det ble avbrutt av Sana og Isak som kom debatterende i deres retning. Med fin gavepose på slep.

«…det er jo fordi jeg er mye smartere enn deg,» hørte de Sana si til Isak. Isak fnøs og himlet med øynene.

«Herregud – du blir jo ikke smartere fordi du er i stand til å sende meg en link om bakteriefloraen hos hunder på messenger, da!» Sana bare gjorde en grimase, og Isak dumpet ned i fanget på Even. Holdt fram posen og tok fram en rød bok med en kitchy gullgravert hytte på forsiden og «Hyttebok» skrevet med store bokstaver over hele.

«Se her,» sa han til Even. «Nå kan du tegne. Du kan tegne oss, kanskje? Og så skriver vi noe kult. De kommer til å bli dritglade!» Even la armen tett rundt Isak og fulgte med mens han bladde demonstrativt gjennom de blanke sidene.

«Og så var det en som var skikkelig smart og kjøpte gavepose til, da!», sa han direkte henvendt til Sana, som bare smilte falskt tilbake.

Even bøyde seg bakover og fanget blikket til Mahdi. Strakte ut den ledige hånden og klemte skulderen hans igjen.

«Men du.. Send den meldingen, ‘a. Det kan være så innmari være verdt det!»

 

 

‘

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment <3


	29. Fredag 6. oktober - Planer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meldinger litt hit og dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagens lille update kommer på meldinger :D  
> Har lagt til et kapittel, men det er egentlig fordi jeg ikke kan regne.. Det blir både oppgjør, hjemtur og hyttebok... Har en skikkelig travel helg, så kan nok ta et par dager før neste.
> 
> Igjen takk for masse herlige, hyggelige kommentarer! Det er minst like bra som kakao med krem - kanskje bedre <3

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment.


	30. Fredag 6. oktober - Eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocktails, putekrig og en hyggelig invitasjon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva er en stor favoritt for meg blant jentene, men jeg synes hun er skikkelig vanskelig å skrive. Ganske fjernt fra meg selv i personlighet, men jeg synes allikevel hun er så kul, så jeg tar sjansen på Eva nok en gang, og håper jeg har fått henne ned på en ok måte :)
> 
> Enjoy - forhåpentligvis <3

«Åååh! Jeg skulle så innmari ønske at Noora og Chris fikk være med på dette!», utbrøt Eva mens hun svinset rundt og hengte opp de små, fargete lyktene som Sana hadde kjøpt. Sitrende av forventning. Hun hadde på seg den flagrende, blomstrete kjolen som hun egentlig hadde kjøpt til ibizaturen og pakket med seg hit først og fremst av sentimentale årsaker. I håret hadde hun en hårspenne med stor blomst som Vilde hadde lånt henne. Eva følte seg fin.

«Det er så kult at du fikk tak i alt, Sana! Rett under nesa på dem, liksom. Hvordan klarte du det?» Sana bare så på henne og smilte megetsigende.

«Du vet, gutter er lett distrahert.» Hun var så skjønn i kveld med den gule hijaben. En hawaiikrans i alle regnbuens farger rundt halsen lik den de to andre jentene hadde. Hun hadde kjøpt en til hver av guttene av også. Nå stod hun og studerte platespilleren i håp om å få den til å funke. Før i dag hadde de kommet over en plate med soundtrack til en gammel film, Cocktail. Det var det som hadde satt dem på ideen.

Guttene var kastet ut mens jentene mekket fest. Pyntet og laget mat. Det var tross alt siste kvelden, så de gledet seg til å vise guttene hva de hadde funnet på. Ikke minst skulle de spørre dem om å bli med på vinterferie. Cocktailparty med sydentema kunne ikke vært mer perfekt.

Sex on the Beach skulle være velkomsten. Vilde stod og mikset de første drinkene. Hun hadde først foreslått å kle seg i bikinioverdelen med skjørt til, men der ble kontrasten til den kalde høstlufta litt for sterk. Papirlykter hang fra knagger og lamper rundt omkring. Bordet var pyntet med fargerike servietter brettet i små blomster. Det så ut som en deilig, varm sydenkveld, men Norge ble ikke varmere av et par papirlykter dessverre. Peis var fremdeles et alternativ. Derfor endte Vilde opp med genser og skjørt. Eva hadde sminket henne, og hun strålte med hawaiikrans og blomstret hårbånd.

«Litt kul detalj,» fniste hun mens hun kikket ned på telefonen sin. «På den nettsiden her står det at den alkofrie versjonen av Sex on the Beach kalles for enten Safe Sex on the Beach eller Dry Humping on th Beach. Så da kan du jo bare velge, Sana, hva vil du helst ha?» Vilde åpnet posen med de små paraplyene som Sana også hadde klart å få med seg, og fordelte en i hver drink.

«Det er så bra! Kan jeg få en av hver?», lo Sana sarkastisk. «Yes, jeg tror jeg mekka det!», fortsatte hun før Bobby McFerrin dro i gang med «Don’t Worry, Be Happy» over høyttaleren til jentens jubelrop og gjensidige klemming

«Er du ferdig med drinkene, Vilde?», spurte Eva. «Hvem henter guttene?»

«Kan sikkert gå, jeg. Vet vi hvor de er?» Det var Sana som spurte.

«Tror de stakk inn i dokkestua eller noe! Ellers er de vel nede på svaberget. Sikkert lurt å stikke ut før det blir helt mørkt.»

Eva og Vilde satt fram drinkene på et brett på bordet. Eva måtte spørre Vilde igjen om det gikk bra med henne. Hun så skikkelig liten og redd ut i morges. Allikevel fikk hun et bekreftende nikk til svar. At ja, det gikk fint. Vilde var ekspert på å komme seg fort videre. Nå var fokuset hundre prosent på cocktailparty og på å få overtalt guttene til å bli med på tur. Eva visste at det var Vilde som var den som tok det tyngst at høstturen ble avlyst, men hun kjente seg også ganske så sikker på at muligheten til å få med seg Magnus på ny tur var et kjempeplaster på såret.

Da de hørte klampingen av sko utenfor, stilte de seg opp på med hver sin hånd på brettet med drinker. Mens The Beach Boys drømte om Kokomo, tropical drinks og afternoon delight, fikk guttene utdelt hawaiikrans og drink i hånden. De nikket anerkjennende til pynten og slo av et par spøker til valget av drink på egen og andres bekostning. Mahdi foreslo at det burde vært pakket hawaiiskjorter til dette. Jonas kom bort til Eva. Kysset henne på kinnet og dro henne med seg ned i sofaen.

«Og hva skyldes denne partystemningen?», spurte han generelt ut i rommet. Vilde kremtet. Reiste seg fra der hun satt med Magnus arm rundt seg og stilte seg opp foran dem alle sammen. Eva smilte. Det var litt typisk Vilde å ville slå på stortromma og være formell.

«Jo, nå skal dere høre! Vi skulle egentlig sjekke med dere i går, men så fant vi ut at dette er siste kvelden og vi hadde lyst til å gjøre noe koselig. Som takk for at vi fikk være med dere på ferie, liksom. Derfor har vi laget mat og drinker. Ja, og sydenstemning.» Stemmen skingret litt. Også typisk Vilde å bli nervøs når hun skjønte at alles oppmerksomhet var på henne. «Aller mest har vi ordnet dette fordi vi vil invitere dere. Vi har nemlig så lyst til at dere skal bli med oss på tur i februar. Eller i vinterferien, da. Når vi skal dra på den sydenturen vi måtte avlyse. Siden vi fikk lov til å være med på deres ferie, så har vi lyst til at dere skal være med på vår..»

Eva betraktet ansiktsuttrykket til alle gutta. Litt sent på hva de kom til å si. Hun ville så gjerne få dem med seg, men ante ikke hva Jonas tenkte om en sånn idé i det hele tatt. Men et par tips for å overtale han, hadde hun gjemt i ermet. Magnus så fullstendig henrykt ut, akkurat som Eva hadde forventet. Hun mistenkte at Vilde egentlig hadde snakket litt med han og dette før forslaget i det hele tatt kom på bordet. Mahdi gliste stort og så ut som han gjerne hadde lyst å bli med. Isak og Even så på hverandre, og nikket anerkjennende.

«Sikker på dere gidder å drasse på oss?», hvisket Jonas i øret hennes. «Skulle ikke dere slå ut håret og ha en skikkelig jentetur med masse shopping og drinker?» Eva satt virkelig pris på at de var der at han tydelig unnet henne det. Var kanskje nettopp derfor hun hadde lyst til at de skulle være med. Hvis alle gutta ble med, kunne jentene fremdeles stikke seg unna iblant. Gjør de «jentetingene» de hadde planlagt. Samtidig kunne det bli utrolig fett å være så mange. Masse som skjedde, mange å henge med. Og de hadde vel egentlig kommet seg gjennom den uka her forbausende bra. Srlig fra Evas ståsted, som jo hadde vært litt skeptisk til at fullt hus nødvendigvis betydde stormende jubel.

«Er ikke det ganske dyrt? Må kanskje spare litt, da eller?» Høyt til alle stilte Jonas seg litt skeptisk, men Eva visste det var litt typisk han. Guttene skulle ikke være med på buss, og så vidt Eva visste, hadde ikke Jonas tenkt å kjøpe russedress en gang, selv om det var noe hun hadde satt seg som mål å bearbeide.

«Herregud – du tar deg råd, da! Vi har ikke akkurat tenkt oss på jordomseiling, liksom. Drar ikke på noe kjempedyrt. Et sted med litt sol og varme, bare?», Sana solgte inn som best hun kunne. «Smisk med mamma, selg spriten på loftet til mindreårige, bli profitør på barnearbeid, selg kroppen din! Dette klarer du!»

«Hæ?» Jonas stirret vantro på henne, men på et eller annet tidspunkt brølte resten av gutta ut i latter. Eva rufset han i de herlige krøllene og kysset vekk den lett fornærmede minen. Hvisket i øret hans at hun trodde Sana tulla. Han brummet litt, men lot seg overtale til å smile og nikke at jo, han hadde lyst til å være med.

Til siste kveld å være var stemningen skikkelig god. De var opptatt med å spise, drikke og klekke ut ideer til neste tur. Glemte helt å være deppa over at akkurat denne turen snart var over. På et tidspunkt vinket Jonas Eva til seg og trakk henne inn på soverommet. Han lo og dro henne inntil seg. Kysset henne på kinnet med et stort smask før han veltet dem sammen ned på senga. Eva kroet seg inntil han og lo hun også.

«Skal vi liksom lure oss vekk og pule mens vennene våre er rett utenfor og kan høre alt gjennom verdens tynneste skyvedør?» Han satt opp et skuffa blikk.

«Hva tror du om meg? Kunne ikke falle meg inn.» Hun fnøs, og han klarte ikke holde seg alvorlig lengre han heller. «Nei, noe sånt kunne jeg aldri funnet på! Meeeen…..» Han strakte seg etter et kyss, som for å få en belønning for gode intensjoner. “Jeg har tenkt litt! Hva med at vi to blir igjen her i morgen når de andre drar? Vi kan sende det meste av bagasjen hjem med bilene, og ta bussen hjem på søndag? Har så lyst til å være litt alene med deg..»

Eva kjente seg selv glise uhemmet. Glad og munter i hele kroppen av forslaget. Klart hun hadde likt å være her sammen alle sammen, klart de hadde det fint med hele gjengen. Muligheten til å være bare de to sånn helt på slutten, var allikevel noe av den største bonusen han kunne lagt på akkurat nå og gjorde henne varm og opprømt på samme tid. Hun satt seg over skrevs på magen hans og tok tak i hodeputa si.

«Okay – så du har tenkt å holde meg igjen her? Som ryddepike, eller skal vi bare ligge i senga hele dagen?» Hun slo han lett over hodet med puta. «Hørtes egentlig ganske digg ut. Kan gå med på det så lenge du lover å sørge for mat og varme.» Han gliste og nikket heftig. Fikk to slag til for responsen. Tok tak i sin egen pute og slo tilbake. Det gikk ikke lang tid før putene føk i alle retninger og de hikset av latter. Plutselig, midt i rabalderet, ble døra åpnet. Vilde og Magnus stod der med påtatt alvorlig mine og erklærte at de selvfølgelig var nødt til å sjekke hva for spetakkel som pågikk. Eva og Jonas bare så på hverandre og lo.

«Putekrig, obviously! Bli med, da?», sa Jonas til dem begge. De to nykommerne kastet seg ikke akkurat inn i leken, men slo seg ned på senga sammen med dem. Eva kom på en ting de bare var nødt til å snakke om før det ble så sent og alle var så trøtte at de bare segnet om hvor som helst.

«Hvordan skal vi gjøre det med soving i natt? Jeg mener – vi kan jo ikke bruke annekset så lenge du ikke har fått tak i hun damen, Jonas. Hvem tør å ligge der ute nå, liksom?» Både Vilde og Magnus nikket som en bekreftelse på at det ikke var så veldig interessant. Selv om de virket helt glade og fornøyde igjen, var det ingen tvil om at morgenen hadde satt en støkk i dem.

«Hm.. Vi er jo 8 folk og 8 senger, så det bør egentlig gå helt fint..» Jonas tenkte seg om. «Kan ikke dere jentene bare sove her inne? Så kan gutta og jeg ta hver vår køye? Burde funke, det? Vi får jo en natt til her, så..»

«Perfekt», eksklamerte Eva, før hun akte seg ut av senga. «Og apro pos resten av kvelden – noen som blir med og mekker Pina Colada? Det er nemlig dagens dessert!» Vilde spratt opp etter henne, og Sana reiste seg og sluttet seg til dem med en gang hun fikk øye på dem.

Gutta satt rundt spisebordet hvor hadde tatt fram den nyinnkjøpte hytteboka. Even tegnet selve hytta mens de diskuterte hva de skulle skrive.

«Så ikke noe om den skumle mannen, da?» spurte Mahdi. «Ettersom det ikke er lov til å skrive noe kjipt, mener jeg?»

«Det er jo ikke noen regler egentlig, da,» skjøt Isak inn. «Men kanskje greit å droppe det. Vi må nok heller skrive sånn om hvordan været har vært og hvilke spill vi har spilt og sånt.»

«Jeg vil skrive!» utbrøt Eva i et forsøk på entusiasme.

«Hæ? Serr?» Vilde så spørrende på henne.

«Ja? Må jo samle svigermorpoeng! Så kan jo dere heller bare en skrive en sånn liten kort «takk for meg-sak» hver eller noe?» Alle lo. Ingen ga henne noe særlig konkurranse på akkurat det.

Vilde dro fram posen med paraplydrinker igjen, mens Eva tok fram et eggeglass for best mulig å kunne måle opp Bacardi til drinkene.

«Du Eva,» spurte Magnus plutselig. «Hvor har dere fått den spriten fra, egentlig? Har vi tatt noe mer fra den spriten på loftet nå?» Hun så at han nesten så litt engstelig ut i blikket da han spurte. Redd for represalier?

«Slapp av. Den er det faktisk jeg som har fiksa..» svarte Sana og smilte lurt.

«Hæ? Hvordan klarte du det?», spurte Isak vantro.

«Hustlin’! Fikk noen til å kjøpe for meg.» Hun nikket på hodet mot Even som smilte tilbake til henne. Isak så overrasket på Even. Spørrende.

«Ja – hva skulle jeg si? Hun lovet meg å gjøre neste store innleveringsoppgave dere skal ha aleine så jeg kunne få mer tid med deg. Mot at jeg kjøpte sprit og ikke stilte spørsmål»

«Bestikkelser også, nå!» Isak så på Sana og ristet påtatt skuffa på hodet.

«Er det så farlig, da? Win-win spør du meg,» lo Even å la armen rundt kjæresten. «Hun vet hva hun skal friste med, ass!»

Eva var derimot blitt litt betenkt og henvendte til Magnus. Han virket nesten redd for at det var blitt fjernet mer sprit fra loftet. Som om det plutselig hadde blitt noe skummelt i lys av morgenens hendelser.

«Tror vi at det er han nabofyren sin sprit, egentlig? Vi har jo aldri funnet ut hvem den tilhørte..»

«Vi vet jo ikke sikkert, da!» Jonas forsøkte å være diplomatisk og himlet med øynene. Så ikke ut som han var veldig klar for spekulasjoner, men også han måtte jo se at det var ganske innlysende. Detektivboka med alle notisene om hvor dritings fyren var og så kjip han virket i alle innleggene. Dessuten oppførselen hans i går. Virket ikke akkurat som det var noen god tone mellom naboen og kona heller, sånn som Vilde refererte til at han hadde omtalt henne, og ettersom han ikke visste noe.

«Det er jo det!» Vilde trakk fram det litt indignerte, overbeviste blikket som bare hun kunne. «Han høres jo litt ut som han er alkoholiker. Faktisk bør du nesten si ifra om det, hvis du noen gang får tak i hun kona hans!»

«Det har vel ikke vi noe med?» kom det raskt fra Sana.

«Eh nei.. Men de er jo gift, liksom,» Vilde fortsatte like indignert og ufortrødent videre. «Jeg ville i hvert fall gjerne visst hvis Magnus drakk, liksom. Kan jo hende han har problemer med noe, da! Er jo ikke sikkert at hun vet så mye om det.. Hvis ikke folk får vite sånt, kan de jo ikke hjelpe heller!»

«Men vi vet jo ikke om det er han, da.» spilte Eva inn. «Hvis han drikker masse, hvorfor skal han sette spriten sin her på loftet, liksom»

«Ja, han er jo aldri her,» stemte Jonas i og la armen rundt henne. De andre trakk på skuldrene.

Alle spekulasjonene var egentlig fånyttes. Det var jo ikke akkurat sånn at de kom til å få noe svar uten videre, samme hvor nysgjerrige de måtte være på akkurat dette. Kanskje Jonas kunne forhøre seg med foreldra hjemme. Dette var mye mer en sak for dem å vurdere hva de skulle gjøre med. Lite poeng i at de brukte kvelden sin på det. Derfor hevet Eva glasset og dro i gang en skål, fikk med seg jentene bort til platespilleren og lette etter dansemusikk. Siste kvelden til de andre her, skulle de i hvert fall avslutte hytteturen med en verdig fest!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk tas imot med takk!
> 
> Litt ekstra nervøs idag, ettersom jeg ikke fikk tilbakemeldinger på forrige avsnitt. Vil derfor understreke at jeg også gjerne hører mer om det som ikke er så bra. Litt av poenget er jo å utvikle meg som skribent, så det blir flere bra historier senere :D


	31. Lørdag 7. oktober - Hytteboka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hytteboka er klar :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er ingen stor tegner (så jeg måtte jukse itt der..), men hadde utrolig lyst til å prøve meg på den meget eksklusive sjangeren "hyttebok".  
> Den kommer derfor her sammen med et par chatter :) Mulig den må forstørres litt for å få med detaljene..
> 
> Håper ikke jeg virket misfornøyd da jeg nevnte dette med kommentarene på kapittel 29, for det er jeg VIRKELIG ikke!!! (Var mer usikker og ville spørre..)  
> Så mye positivitet på et sted er det sjelden jeg har fått tror jeg. Tar med meg hver eneste kommentar videre. Elsker dem <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment <3


	32. Lørdag 7. oktober - Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas reflekterer over livet, parforhold og Eva, godt hjulpet av nettopp Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt vemodig å poste nest siste kapittel! Alle gode hytteturer tar slutt en gang, men jeg kommer til å savne hytta til Jonas, som jeg snart synes jeg kjenner som min egen bukselomme. Ihvertfall hvordan den ser ut i dette universet..
> 
> Jonas får sitt tredje kapittel her, og det er kanskje det Jonas-kapittelet jeg er mest fornøyd med. Elsker karakteren, man har syntes han har vært litt vanskelig å få ned på papiret - ihvertfall fra innsiden. Her synes jeg selv at han er litt mer Jonas.
> 
> Vil også nevne at jeg nok kommer til å bruke et par dager på siste kapittel. Det er halvskrevet, men jeg vil ikke risikere å avslutte noe uten å få med alt. Dessuten - imorgen er Halloween, og jeg har folk å skremme ;-)

Jonas hadde helt tydelige minner fra den dagen han så Eva for første gang. Det var en dag solen kastet stråler gjennom klasseromsvinduene og læreren brukte alt for mye energi på å forklare noe han for lengst hadde glemt.

Selvfølgelig kom Isak og Jonas for sent denne dagen også. Hadde vært på leting etter tre typer høstløv langs skoleveien. Latt seg avlede av en bedagelig padde som ventet på dem under et brunt, forkrøplet blad. Et godt kvarter etter at læreren lukket døra bak resten av klassen stormet de inn. Noe som fikk henne til å sette brillene ytterst på nesetippen og stirre misbilligende på dem. Et blikk som fjernet en hver tvil rundt hennes mening om den slags slinger i valsen. Aller verst gikk det ut over Isak som var frekk nok til å forklare. La i vei om viktigheten av å betrakte dyrearter, forviklinger og dårlige veivalg.

Allikevel var denne dagen annerledes enn alle andre. Et nytt, blidt ansikt hadde dukket opp på den ledige plassen mellom de to guttene. Et tilflyttende, spent ansikt, fylt av forventning og iver. Eva satt der og smilte bredt med fregnene og dialekten sin, innrammet i en såte med rødt hår og en smittende munterhet som kom til å følge Jonas opp igjennom. Først som Ingrid sin søte, livlige venninne, så som drømmen som gikk i oppfyllelse og de seneste årene håpet som svant.

Håpet om Eva ebbet sakte ut i skoledager på Nissen som fløt over i hverandre. De ble til uker, måneder og til slutt mer enn et år. Hun ville være venn og spurte han om nye erobringer. Forledet Jonas til å tro at de aldri skulle være kjærester igjen. Så da Isabel ville være sammen med han, sluttet Jonas å klatre inn kjellervinduet hennes. Etterhvert snakket de stadig sjeldnere, og de forræderske ønskene om å holde runde henne igjen, bleknet og svant.

Den dagen i juni da hun stod på døra hans med en is i hver hånd og ville ta han med på tur oppetter Nydalen, tenkte han ikke lenger på henne på den måten. Ikke fordi tanken ikke var besnærende, men fordi alt var så lenge siden og så mye vann hadde rent i Akerselva siden den gang. Da hun kysset han utenfor Hønse-Lovisas hus, innså han at gammel kjærlighet allikevel ikke ruster så ille som han hadde trodd.

Nå stod hun her. Ved siden av han. Med den gule lua hans trukket over de myke lokkene. Hun vinket farvel til Mahdi, Magnus og Vilde for å bli igjen med bare han. Tanken ga han fremdeles sommerfugler i magen og en varme for hvor overveldende og full av overraskelser hun var. Han så fram til dette siste døgnet med en nesten sentimental forventning. Var ikke det minste lei seg for å se det siste av vennene forsvinne rundt neste sving.

Så han tok henne i hånda og ledet henne med seg i høstsola. Først ned til svabergene hvor de hjalp hverandre å rydde etter ukas bålaktiviteter. Senere opp på terrassen hvor han ga henne te og kysset henne til leppene var hovne og hun murret at velvære. De satt i sola og snakket om seg selv, hverandre, vennene, den fine uka de hadde hatt og at de gledet seg til vinterferien. Han hadde fått de andre til å kjøpe inn nachos og tilbehør som han gledet seg til å lage i stand til henne i kveld. En fullkommen avslutning på en perfekt uke.

Det var da de fikk øye på Linda, gående over gresset fra nabohytta på vei mot dem. Hun hadde ikke svart på et eneste av anropene hans, og heller ikke på melding. Jonas hadde egentlig gitt opp hele prosjektet. Nøyd seg med å tenke at de hadde vært heldige som fikk bruke annekset og boblebadet i de dagene det var mulig, og at han måtte overlate til sin mor å gi beskjed videre om hva som hadde skjedd med mannen hennes morgenen før. Kanskje ordne en slags takk til damen, for uansett utfall hadde intensjonene vært gode.

Linda var meget vakker, alltid vakker. Iført en lys dress, og med det tykke, lyse håret bundet i en løs knute i nakken. Allikevel hadde hun ikke det samme striglede over seg som hun pleide å ha. Det var en duknakket versjon av den stolte, driftige dama som kom mot dem nå. Bilnøkler i hånda, hektisk rødfarge i kinnene og blikket slått ned.

«Jonas! Takk og lov for at dere ikke har reist. Jeg ville så gjerne få et par ord med deg også. Ser jo at du har prøvd å ringe meg..» Hun stoppet opp litt, lette etter ord. «Regner med det handler om det som skjedde i går. Jeg er så lei for det. Du aner ikke!»

Hun hadde nådd helt opp til dem på terrassen og Jonas bad henne sette seg ned. Eva reiste seg umiddelbart og spurte om hun også ville ha te. Tilbød henne kjeks fra den pakka de ikke hadde klart å spise opp i går og forsvant inn på kjøkkenet for å tilberede. Mulig det gjorde det lettere for Linda å snakke, for så fort Eva forsvant, kom ordene flommende.

«Han er ikke alltid så lett å ha med å gjøre, Christian. Det var derfor jeg ikke sa noe til han om dette. Ja, han jobber jo mye, så det er ikke alltid han får holdt øye med hva som foregår her på hytta. Jeg forstår om dere ble redde i går. Han har fortalt meg alt, og han beklager virkelig. På det sterkeste. Du må ikke misforstå, han slår ikke eller noe sånt. Av og til er han bare så mørk til sinns. Vi jobber med det.»

Jonas visste selv at han så ganske overveldet ut, og det merket nok Linda også, for hun trakk litt på det. Det var så mye informasjon han ikke ville være i stand til å gjøre noe med. Så voksne problemstillinger. Christian var klar over det? Det jobbet med det? Hva i all verden kunne han si, liksom?

«Hvor gammel er du, Jonas?», spurte hun idet Eva kom ut med en av Oscar Wilde-koppene fylt til randen med te og et lite fat med kjeks. Hun rakte begge mot Linda som tok imot med et takknemlig smil gjennom de bekymrete foldene i ansiktet.

«Jonas er 17,» svarte Eva. Hun elsket å påpeke det faktum at hun var et halvt år eldre enn han, men akkurat nå kom det bare som en generell opplysning. Eva hadde mest sannsynlig overhørt det meste av de Linda hadde sagt om mannen sin.

«Å herregud!», stønnet Linda. Støttet fingrene ved neseroten og lukket øynene, før hun kikket opp som om det var der hjelpen skulle komme fra. Jonas ante ikke hvordan han skulle te seg. Her satt denne flotte kvinnen som kun hadde beundring for og var fortvilet og prøvde å berolige på en og samme tid.

For bare noen måneder siden inviterte hun han på boblebad med noe attåt og det virket som en fantastisk, ansvarsfri ide der og da. Betydde det at han burde gjøre noe spesielt nå? Han ante ikke. Ikke kjente han henne noe særlig heller. Så kleint!

Han ransaket hodet for å komme på et påskudd for å dra Eva til side. Rådføre seg med henne. Hun trengte ikke få vite om det i pinsen, men hva skulle de si og gjøre, liksom. Hadde kanskje ikke vært noen dealbreaker, men det var ikke akkurat den historien han helst ville ha fram i lyset. Dette kom brått på. Tydelig at Eva tenkte akkurat det samme, for plutselig skjøt hun opp fra stolen.

«Du Jonas, la merke til noe som var litt rart med kjøleskapet. Vil du være med inn å se på det? I tilfelle noe er galt, liksom? Bare kjapt..» Takk og lov for henne. Jonas kunne falt på knæ og erklært henne evig kjærlighet der og da. Han reiste seg kjapt, nikket til Linda og lovet å være straks tilbake.

«Du må jo spørre henne om spriten!» hvisket Eva inntrengende så fort de var utenfor hørevidde. De sto lent med hodene mot hverandre ved kjøleskapsdøra for at det skulle se ut som de undersøkte. Spriten hadde ikke en gang falt Jonas inn, men for all del – en tråd å spinne videre på. I hvert fall noe å si, framfor pinlig stillhet.

«Sikker? Det er ikke frekt å spørre, da?» Jonas ville ikke presse, men han kunne ikke nekte for at det var en naturlig ting å forhøre seg om.

«Nei, er det vel ei,» Eva virket nesten ivrig nå. «Vi har funnet masse sprit, er vel ikke noe unaturlig i at vi vil vite hvor det kommer fra? Og nå fortalte hun jo nettopp en del greier som er ganske personlig..»

«Okay.», han svelget tungt og tok stegene ut på terrassen igjen. «Bare en hengsel som hadde hengt seg opp. Skjer hele tida,» fikk han haltet fram til Linda, som så ut som hun hadde godtatt en hvilken som helst unnskyldning. De ble sittende en stund i høflig, avmålt stillet og nippet til teen. Jonas måtte ta sats, samle litt mot.

«Du Linda,» begynte han og fanget oppmerksomheten hennes. «Vi slumpet til å komme over noe rart på loftet vårt..» Jonas trengte ikke si mer. Hele uttrykket hennes fortalte at hun visste presis hva det var de hadde funnet. Et kjapt øyeblikk lekte han med ideen om at det var hennes, men hele den ideen virket bare absurd.

«Den er ikke din? Men du vet hva vi snakker om?» Heldigvis var ikke Eva den som lot seg målbinde så enkelt. Linda nikket. Reiste seg og begynte å vandre hvileløst fram og tilbake på plattingen.

«Det er jeg som har gjemt den der – etter avtale med din mor, faktisk. Flasker jeg har funnet i skap og skuffer. Christian vet at jeg har gjemt det. Han har problemer med sånt. Ønsker å endre seg, men klarte ikke tanken på at jeg skulle helle det ut. Vi avtalte at jeg skulle gjemme det. Han var bare ikke hvor. Og midt i alt dette var Elisabeth så snill at hun lot meg bruke loftet deres som gjemmested. Hun var der da alt toppet seg, så hun vet hele historien, men den skal jeg spare dere for.» Linda ristet på hodet, som om hun skammet seg litt.

«Vi har hatt… Masse problemer. Og ja, dere så jo et av dem her i går. Men.. Vi jobber med saken. Vil så gjerne finne tilbake til hverandre, men det går ikke av seg selv. Ja, Christian og jeg er sammen om dette – helt siden i sommer har vi fått hjelp. Det er ikke bare svart.»

Både Eva og Jonas ble sittende med vidt oppsperrete øyne og en følelse av å ha tråkket inn i noe som ikke var ment for dem. Linda forstod nok det, for hun satt seg ned igjen. Virket som hun kom på at det var hun som var den voksne her.

«Jeg skjønner at dette høres rart ut for dere. Dere er 17 år og har hele livet foran dere. Christian og jeg var også sammen da vi var 17, så var det slutt en periode mens vi studerte før vi fant tilbake til hverandre.» Hun smilte nesten litt nå. «Vi har hatt mye fint sammen, og jeg angrer ikke et sekund! Men akkurat nå sliter vi. Kjemper for å holde sammen, men vi gir oss ikke uten anstrengelser denne gangen heller.»

Hun tok tak i hånden til Jonas og så alvorlig på han, deretter på Eva.

«Jeg er fryktelig lei meg for at du, og dere har havnet midt i dette. Trodde jeg bare skulle være snill, men tja.. Det er ikke enkelt og ikke akkurat rake veien til målet. Jeg skal ringe og fortelle dette til moren din, høre om hun vil jeg skal fjerne den spriten. Det var ubetenksomt av meg å la den stå der så lenge. Ikke deres problem. Jeg synes selvfølgelig dette er forferdelig flaut, men får tåle det. Vet jo hva jeg står for og hva jeg vil.»

Hun reiste seg resolutt for å gå igjen. Tok en stor siste slurk av tekoppen, og holdt den opp foran seg. Siterte høyt.

«The truth is rarely pure and never simple – så passende», kommenterte hun med en liten latter.

«Men trenger du noe hjelp?» Jonas visste ikke hva annet han skulle si. Dette gikk litt over hodet på han. «For hvis du gjør det, så..» Han visste ikke hvordan han skulle uttrykke seg videre. Linda smilte. Virket nesten litt lettet over å ha sagt det i det hele tatt.

«Jeg tror egentlig vi har den hjelpen vi trenger,» sa hun. «Men neste gang skal jeg spørre alle involverte først.» Hun var allerede på vei ned trappa.

«Takk for lånet av annekset og boblebadet, da!» Både Jonas og Eva hadde stilt seg mot rekkverket for å vinke til henne. Ropte det ut nesten i kor. Hun snudde seg en siste gang.

«Du, det var bare hyggelig!»

 

Så fort hun var ute av syne snudde Eva seg mot han. Latteren og sensasjonslysten boblet i henne. Han så det. Hun hadde en egen evne til å ta det meste med fatning. Gjøre en morsom historie og en spøk av det. Glatte ut skrukkene og gi det lov til å skinne. Det var noe av det han elsket med henne.

«Herregud!», utbrøt hun nå. «Det var virkelig historien sin! Lov meg at vi aldri blir et sånt par!» Jonas humret og la armene sine rundt henne og klemte henne inn til seg. Lo med henne og kysset latteren ut av munnvikene hennes. Holdt henne litt fra seg og la hodet på skakke.

«Det skjer ikke, Eva,» sa han og så henne inn i øynene. Ønsket han kunne gitt henne forsikringer og garantier. Da de ble sammen igjen, var det ingen flyktig innskytelse. Ikke på impuls fordi Kygo spilte riktig låt eller noen av dem hadde laget ørkesløse veddemål med seg selv. Jonas bestemte seg allerede på den festen til Sana at om han skulle gjøre dette igjen, så skulle han gjøre det riktig. Ikke som en flyktig idé som ble til bak ryggen på noen eller en skitten hemmelighet som ikke tålte dagens lys.

Så han tok henne med og badet på Sørenga i sommer, kjøpte iskaffe til henne og sendte henne små, oppmuntrende meldinger. Snakket med henne på telefonen til de begge sovnet langt på natt. Det ble august før de nevnte for noen andre enn seg selv hva som var i ferd med å skje, og september før de var helt sikre på å gå all in. Ja, det gikk sent, noen ville kanskje ment det tok all for lang tid. Men hva er vel to eller tre måneder ut av mulighetene som lå i et helt liv?

«Hvorfor ikke? Hvorfor skjer det ikke?», hun var litt alvorlig da hun spurte. «Synes det er så mange voksne folk som kommer med håpløse historier. Blir nesten litt kvalm av å høre på sånt.. Mister litt troa, liksom.»

«For det første, så hadde du gått fra meg for lengst hvis jeg oppførte meg sånn som han duden der. Og det hadde du gjort rett i!» Ordene var for så vidt alvorlige, men han prøvde å holde en lett, munter tone. «For det andre er det jo ganske mye i livet man kan velge selv. Det er jo ikke sånn at ting bare skjer i livet uten at vi kan påvirke hvilke vei det skal gå. Så om vi vet hva vi ikke vil, er vi ikke viljeløse ofre som bare driver avsted.»

Hun nikket, og han kysset henne på pannen. Jobbet seg ned over kinnet og ned mot halsen hennes, men løftet hodet for å snakke igjen før han kom så langt.

«For det tredje så har jeg jo valgt deg. Og du har valgt meg. Vi går i tredje. Vi trenger ikke gifte oss eller tenke på hvor vi skal være når vi er 40. Vi er jo her på hytta. Nå. Bare vi to. Det er mer enn bra nok for meg.»

Hun smilte og la hodet mot skulderen hans, men så fort opp på han igjen.

«For meg også!» utbrøt hun entusiastisk. "Men du, skulle ikke vi bruke resten av dagen til å nyte at vi har hytta for oss selv?» spurte hun med ertende øyne før hun tok et godt tak i rumpa hans og kløp til.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir veldig glad for kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk.  
> Takk for alle de fine kommentarene på siste par kapitler. Jeg digger dere <3


	33. Lørdag 7. oktober - Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alle er vel hjemme, Isak er søt og litt klønete og alt bør feires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har jeg flikket og flikket på dette kapittelet i håp om at det skulle blir perfekt. Innser at jeg aldri blir fornøyd, så her kommer det.  
> Litt mindre plot-heavy enn jeg hadde håpet, men det får gå!

Krydderduft og uhemmet skvalder satt i lufta rundt det store kjøkkenbordet til familien Bakoush. Yousef reiste seg forventningsfullt så fort Sana og Even kom inn i rommet. Øynene skinte da han ga Sana en inderlig velkomstklem før han klemte Even også. De andre gutta stimlet bort til dem. Kastet seg over dem med et mylder av spørsmål og kommentarer. Even ble plassert ved bordet. Før han visste ordet av det, hadde han en tekopp i hånda og historier fra hytteturen på tunga.

Følelsen av å sitte her og gjøre ingenting hadde alltid vært en favoritt for Even. Noe han hadde lengtet etter det lange året de ikke så hverandre. I dag var alle gutta samlet. Slik de bestandig hadde samlet seg her. De hadde anekdoter å fortelle, hver sin kopp og fryd i munnvikene. Å ha dem tilbake var en av de mange tingene som fikk Even til å føle at han hadde vunnet i et lotteri han ikke en gang visste han var med i.

Sola var på hell, og samtalen i ferd med å gå i stå, men det gjorde ingen verdens ting. Adam og Mikael snakket oppglødd i munnen på hverandre. Forsøkte å beskrive apene de hadde sett i Gibraltar ved å mime faktene deres. Mens Elias og Mutta bombarderte dem med små papirkuler fra en henslengt serviett. På et tidspunkt kom en sprettball susende tilbake. Den hadde full fart mot Mutta som bare så vidt rakk å dukke unna, og måtte tåle en lattersalve kastet mot seg i stedet.

Dessverre traff sprettballen ryggen til Sana, som snudde seg strengt og sendte et par fornærmete blikk i guttas retning. Hun hadde dratt Yousef til side. De stod ved kjøkkenbenken og pratet lavmælt. Hodene bøyd mot hverandre. Det hele var behersket, og gikk utrolig rolig for seg til at de var et par som ikke hadde sett hverandre på flere dager.

Av og til undret Even seg over hvordan forholdet mellom dem fungerte. Han så dem holde hender, klemme hverandre. De pratet sammen med en intens kontakt som ikke ga rom for tvil om hva de var for hverandre. Virket tilfredse, fornøyde, men det var også alt de delte med resten av verden. De kysset aldri. I det minste aldri så noen så. Ingen hadde guts til å spørre. Vanligvis ville det vært naturlig om Elias sonderte terrenget, men det det var søstera hans det var snakk om. For så vidt var det heller ikke noe noen hadde noe med.

De hadde sittet sånn en lang stund og utvekslet historier fra ferien da pappa Bakoush gjorde entré. Foran seg skjøv han en blid, litt forlegen Chris som ble stående å se på dem forsiktig med strålende øyne. Blåmerkene hadde bleknet såpass at de knapt var synlige, men over en liten skramme i panna var det fremdeles en plasterlapp.

«Jeg fant venninna deres på vei inn her. Hun sa hun skulle hente bil?» Faren fikk øye på Sana og lyste opp. Gikk rett bort for å klemme henne. Spurte om hun hadde hatt det fint før han slo seg ned ved bordet. Klappet på en ledig stol ved siden av seg og gjorde tegn til at Chris skulle sette seg.

«Skulle bare hente bilen egentlig, jeg da.» Hun slo øynene ned. «Sjekke at dere var kommet vel hjem. Jeg har lovet å hente Vilde. Vi skal hjem til meg. Vet dere om de er framme, eller?»

«De dro litt etter oss, men fikk melding fra Mahdi for en time siden, så regner med det.», svarte Even og reiste seg. Rakte Chris bilnøklene. «Var visst noen planer om FIFA hos Mags. Men.. jeg må stikke.» Egentlig var han veldig spent på denne kvelden. Isak hadde insistert på å bli satt av hjemme mens Even kjørte bort Sana og bilen. Even fikk ikke lov til å vite noe eller fikse noe, og måtte gjerne bli borte en liten stund. Å si at Even var nysgjerrig, var en underdrivelse.

 «Serr?» Elias så litt skuffa ut. «Skal du ikke være med ut? Vi tenkte å dra bort på Løkka.»

«Han skal på date!», sa Mikael, og utløste en hel liten flom av spørsmål, kommentarer og plystring. Hva? Hvorfor date? Hvor skulle de? Når? Hvordan?

«Takk for den,» svarte Even til Mikael og sendte han et påtatt skuffet blikk. «Aller først har jeg en date med dusjen etter en uke på tur. Etter det vet jeg faktisk ikke. Isak som står for opplegget. Han sier at han har planlagt alt, så jeg får bare stole på at han har det, da.» Han gliste bredt. Et smil av den typen som ikke lot seg tørke bort. Vennene hans nikket anerkjennende.

«Som om dere ikke har oppført dere som dere var på date hele uka.» Sana ristet på hodet og smilte lunt. Even bare hevet øyebrynene megetsigende og forsøkte å blunke til henne. Snudde om og tok i døra for å avslutte samtalen.

«Ja, og før du går,» skjøt Chris inn. «Var bortom Noora nettopp. William er bedre, så Eskild dreiv og snakka om innflyttingsfest for han lørdag om en uke. Dere er invitert alle sammen!» Øynene hennes vandret rundt i rommet og inkluderte gutta rundt bordet også, som nikket at de gjerne ble med på fest. Even klemte jentene kjapt før han kastet på seg jakke og sko. Lovet å hilse til Isak og forsikret gutta om å snakkes i morgen. Før noen flere digresjoner dukket opp, nesten la han på sprang nedover trappeoppgangen.

 

Det var bekmørkt i gangen da Even låste seg inn hjemme. Kanskje var det kontrasten til det grelle lyset fra oppgangen som gjorde det umulig for han å skimte noe som helst da døra slo igjen. Overfallet kom uforberedt og ga han et skikkelig sug i magen der en kort stund. Nakne, sterke armer omsluttet han og klemte han hardt. Angriperen presset seg inntil Even med et tilfreds sukk. 

En flom av vått, jordbærduftende hår forvillet seg oppunder nesa hans og luktet frisk, nydusjet Isak.  Et hode ble lent mot skulderen hans, og Even kjente lepper og tunge som lagde fuktige spor langs kjeven og halsen. Tenner som jobbet seg opp mot øreflippen med ørsmå, lette bitt som ble kysset bedre straks de var satt. Isak smakte seg fram. Smattet litt og var ulidelig søt. Den livlige kjernen av lykke som hadde satt seg fast i hjertet til Even, og alltid var der, bredte seg over hele kroppen og sivet ut små bølger av latter som han verken kunne eller ville stoppe.

 «Hva er det her for noe?», spurte han opprømt mens han kjente at varsomme hender kneppe opp ytterjakka før de smøg seg under jakkeslagene.

«Dette? Det er en lek», hvisket Isak. Jakka falt til gulvet med en forsiktig lyd, mens Isaks hender fortsatte sin ferd over skjorta hans. Først som en lett iling langs ryggraden, så strykende og kjælne. Kløp han av og til forsiktig før de kilte igjen.

«Jaha, og hvordan er denne leken, da?», spurte Even litt åndeløst. Det var fremdeles mørkt i den lille gangen deres, men endelig skimtet han konturene av Isak framfor seg.

«Den er sånn her.. Vi skal gå rundt og føle på hverandre i et mørkt rom.», Isak fniste. «Og hvis du kommer borti en pikk, så blir du nødt til å suge den.»  Latter igjen. Å høre igjen noen av de første ordene han hadde sagt til Isak, fikk han til å smile som en tulling.

Even fra for et år siden hadde brukt dager på å overanalysere hvor håpløse de ordene egentlig var. Vært irritert på seg selv og tenkt at Isak måtte synes han var skikkelig sær. Ligget på ryggen i senga og hatt noia for noe han ikke riktig visste hva var. Nå var ordene bare virvlende høstblader og lette fnugg krøllet sammen i en glødende ball av «fint».

«Herregud! Du husker at jeg sa det!» Even hørte hvor opprømt han hørtes ut. «Her hadde jeg gått og fundert i ukesvis på hva jeg kunne si til deg om jeg noen gang fikk sjansen, og av alle ting som datt ut av meg, var det de ordene.» Isak klukket av latter. Even la armene rundt den nakne overkroppen hans og kjente herlige, lette vibrasjoner under fingerspissene.

«Ja. Jeg husker det! De gjorde inntrykk, bare så du vet det. Ble analysert med lupe. Lurte fælt på det der.» Hendene til Isak vandret varsomt over Even fremdeles. Holdt seg pyntelig utapå klærne, men stoppet ikke. En hånd var på rumpa hans. Koste og strøk før den ble liggende og hvile der. Den andre hånda strøk han på utsiden av låret og opp igjen på innsiden. Jobbet seg oppover skrittet før den dvelte over pikken hans, hvor den sirklet seg inn og stoppet opp. Klemte forsiktig. Isak brummet fornøyd.

«Det der..» begynte Even og presset seg imøtekommende mot hånda. «..betyr at du tapte, eller? Leken?» Han var allerede ganske klar for den premien.

«Nei! Feil.» Isak slapp taket, og Even hvinte litt skuffa. Armene smøg seg opp rundt halsen hans isteden. Stemmen var fremdeles full av sitrende munterhet. «Det betyr det virkelig ikke. Det betyr at jeg vant.» Han lette seg fram med munnen i mørket. Fant Evens ivrige lepper i et heftig, slurvet kyss. Lot seg kjærtegne og sløste med å gi tilbake. Even nøt å kjenne hvordan Isak bare ga seg hen til han. Kjærlig og opphissende på samme tid. En stund ble de stående i mørket og nyte hverandre før Isak trakk seg litt unna.

«Men det er etterpå, da,» sa han med påtatt alvor. «Først har jeg masse annet å vise deg.» En lysstrime trengte seg gjennom til den dunkle gangen. Isak hadde åpnet døra til stua.

«Bli med inn, ‘a», sa han kjekt, og slo opp døra på vidt gap.

Den lille stua deres var knapt til å kjenne igjen. Ingen klær strødd på gulvet, ingen fjernkontroller høyt og lavt, ingen skolebøker, tegninger eller notater. Alt var rene flater og oppstilte møbler. Det duftet mat og nyskiftet sengetøy. Små og store stearinlys stod spredt rundt i rommet, og var den eneste lyskilden. Bortsett fra Oslo som skinte inn til dem gjennom vinduet i balkongdøra.

Selv elsket Even å overraske Isak. Lage god mat, ta han med på ukjente steder, tegne små hilsener på matpakka. Han tok seg ofte i å planlegge romantiske gester som helt eller delvis ble satt ut i livet, men forventet ikke av Isak at sånt skulle være hans greie. Praktiske, jordnære Isak hadde så mange andre måter å vise at han satt pris på Even.

«Er det du som har fikset alt dette?» Even hørte rusten i sin egen stemme. Det litt bevegede. Måtte minne seg selv på å lukke munnen. I lyset fra alle de små stearinlysene, så Even at Isak var langt ifra påkledd. Kun et håndkle rundt livet. Det kriblet i hele kroppen hans.

«Ja!» Isak smilte så stolt at det så ut som noen hadde gitt han et karakterkort med bare seksere. «Fikk litt hjelp av Eskild, da. Jeg vet at vi ikke har råd til å gå ut og spise, men det er jo en spesiell dag, på en måte. I hvert fall for meg.» Det siste la han slukøret til.

 «I hver fall for meg..?» Even humret. «Denne dagen for et år siden var den beste dagen jeg hadde hatt på mange måneder!», utbrøt han og la armen om livet på kjæresten som så litt letta ut. «Selv om jeg hadde noia etterpå da. For om jeg hadde sagt noe dumt.»

Det lille spisebordet deres hadde fått duk på. Det var pyntet og dekket til to. Med fancy brettede servietter og en gedigen blomsterbukett. To glass musserende stod ferdig skjenket på bordkanten. Isak rakte Even det ene glasset. Klinket i det med sitt eget før de drakk sakte begge to.

«Er de til meg?» Even nikket mot den overdådige buketten på bordet.  

 «Ja. De er til deg, faktisk.» Isak rødmet forlegent, tydelig et par steg utenfor komfortsonen. «Jeg ville finne på noe fint, og Eskild foreslo å mekke blomster.» Han svelget og smilte flaut før han kom på at det var mer han skulle si. «Jeg er jo ikke så god på sånt, men jeg er god på research. Det viser seg at blomster betyr noe og greier. Så da ble det liljer. Syv liljer.» Isak så han inn i øynene igjen. Litt stolt.

«Liljer? Er ikke det en sånn blomst man bruker i bryllup og begravelser? Betyr renhet eller noe?» Even bablet bare. Fordi han var overveldet. Alt dette for han. Han ble ikke ferdig med å rugge på den tanken.

«Kanskje. Jeg vet ikke.» Isak trakk på skuldrene. «Men vil du vite grunnen til at jeg valgte dem?»  Even nikket. «De gamle grekerne og romerne mente at liljer var den perfekte blomsten. Som ideenes blomst, om du vil. Derfor ville jeg gi dem til deg. Fordi du er perfekt.. For meg.»

Det siste kom litt usikkert og hakkete på innpust. Sårbart. Even snappet etter luft, men klarte knapt å puste. Hjertet hans slo så hardt at han var sikker på det hørtes inne hos naboen. Han blunket og blunket. Isak, det viktigste mennesket i verden, som hadde ordnet alt dette, stod der og hevdet at han, Even var perfekt! Så forventningsfullt på han med de store, oppriktige øynene sine. Ubevegelig, litt anstrengt, som om han ventet på godkjenning.

Even fortærte forventningen hans undrende. Graverte et avtrykk av akkurat dette øyeblikket på netthinnen. Til oppbevaring i uendelig tid. Han åpnet munnen for å si noe, men fant ikke ordene. Lurte på om det var greit å begynne å grine i stedet.

Det var visst det, for Isak la hodet mot skulderen hans og klemte seg inntil han. Kysset han og tørket kinnene hans med tommelen. Snuste litt i halsgropen og fortalte at han luktet godt. Av hytteturen som var den beste ever fordi de var der sammen. Mente at maten ble kald og at han var sulten. Så Even lot seg trekke med og bli plassert på en av stolene selv om alt på innsiden av han dirret og pusten kom i skjelvende støt.

På menyen var en gryterett som Noora hadde hjulpet han med. Rettere sagt, hun hadde laget den og Isak hadde varmet den opp. Han hadde valgt den fordi de pleide å spise den sammen i kollektivet. Han husket at Even digget den.

Gryta stod rykende varm og rett på bordet mens han øste opp, men Even hadde ikke hjerte til å korrigere det. Litt sjenert lo Isak at det sikkert burde vært biff, og at han sikkert burde mekka alt selv, og igjen var han så rørende og søt at Even fikk tårer i øynene.

«Men du Isak?» Even svelget hardt da han hadde fått summet seg litt. Denne kvelden svingte jammen mellom sentimentalt og hot. «Skal du spise i bare håndkledet?» Han hadde allerede drømt seg halvveis bort i mykt, bølgete hår, strålende dypgrønne øyne og en naken overkropp som gjorde det vanskelig for Even å sitte stille.

 «Ja, tenkte det. Fant ikke noe jeg hadde lyst til å ha på meg, ass» Isak blunket. «Noen fordeler må det jo være med at jeg ikke har råd til å spandere tre-retters på Maemo,» sa han strålende fornøyd. Even betraktet kjæresten og lurte på om han i det hele tatt kom til å få ned en bit.

«Og så har jeg mekka en slags gave til oss!» Isak fikk det til å høres ut som en innskytelse. Even rettet seg opp og kikket rett inn i sjøgrønne lag av forventning som smilte mot han. «Ikke fra meg, da.» Han strakte seg etter kortet som var festet til blomstene. Rakte det til Even som åpnet det forsiktig og trakk opp et enkelt postkort. Det var et søtt og fullstendig malplassert bilde av sovende hundevalper som Isak sikkert hadde valgt ut fra en rack med gratisgreier. Even kjente en trang til å grine igjen, men dreide heller kortet rundt og leste.

_Kjære Even,_

_Vil du bli med på tur? Til Køben? Bare oss to!»_

Det var signert med et rødt hjerte, og nederst under adressefeltet hadde Isak forsøkt å tegne et skip.

«Ja, det virker kanskje litt mer fancy enn det er, altså.» Isak mumlet litt nervøst. «Pappa fikk noen gratisbilletter til båten som han lurer på om vi vil ha. Med helt enkel lugar og sånt! Han får ikke brukt dem selv, men han kunne bestille for oss om vi vil. Jeg sa at jeg skulle snakke med deg om det. Det var så fint å være på hyttetur med deg, og så fikk jeg så lyst til at bare vi skal gjøre noe også! Dra bort. Og du har jo sagt at du liker Danmark og sånt.. Sånn før jul er det sikkert fint der.»

«Selvfølgelig blir jeg med!» Even avbrøt ordflommen med et smil som ikke lot seg stoppe.

«Kanskje vi kan dra 9. desember?» Isak så forskende på Even som om han var nysgjerrig på om ordene ga gjenklang. Noe han ikke hadde trengt å bekymre seg for. Even husket alt.

«Skal du feire den dagen også, du da?», spurte han henrykt.

«Ja.», bekreftet Isak hviskende. «Hvis du vil? Jeg vet ikke, jeg. Hvilken dato vi har ettårsdag, liksom?» Han la det fram som et helt seriøst dilemma, men Even følte seg så jublende tilfreds at han bare måtte skjemte.

«Hva med 28. oktober? 25. november?» Even registrerte at datoene ikke var helt fremmede. «Får jeg lov til å gjengjelde noe av alt dette da?» Isak kastet på hodet når han lo.

«Ja, fuck it! Vi bare feirer alle dagene. Litt hver gang. Noen flere dager du vil markere?» sa han og slapp bestikket sitt for å ta hånda til Even over bordet. Strøk tommelen over håndbaken hans og slapp ikke taket. Even ble sittende og beundre han igjen mens de spiste.

 «Men du,» kom Isak på rett før han satte til livs siste munnfull. «Hvor tror du at vi hadde vært i dag om vi ikke hadde snakket sammen den gangen? Eller ikke hadde blitt sammen, da.»

Han så opp på Even med store, litt redde øyne, og Even kjente igjen følelsen han så i ansiktsuttrykket til kjæresten. Uro, klump i magen, kalddusj. I et parallelt univers var det kanskje realiteten. Kanskje satt en Isak og en Even på hvert sitt sted, uten å kjenne hverandre, uten å vite hva de kunne ha vært for hverandre. Even orket ikke gå i de banene der.

«Vet du hva, Isak,» Even tok sats. «Det har jeg faktisk ikke så jævlig lyst til å tenke på.»

«Ikke?» Han lyste opp.

«Nei, ikke i det hele tatt!», forsikret Even. «Selv om du ikke har råd til fancy restaurant, må ha hjelp med maten og setter gryta rett på bordet.. Selv om du smatter når du spiser og tydeligvis ikke klarer å kle på deg selv en gang, er det faktisk ikke noe annet sted jeg vil være enn her med deg.»

«Ikke?», gjentok han. Pustet kort inn og smilte et stille smil som så ut til å bre seg fra magen et sted.

«Nei Isak, absolutt ikke i det hele tatt. Føkk de der parallelle universene! Jeg vil være her!»

 

På et vis måtte Even ha klart å få i seg noe mat underveis, men så fort Isak registrerte at han også var ferdig med å spise, dro han fingeren gjennom sausen som lå igjen på tallerkenen. Utfordret Even med et lynglimt i blikket.

Den sausede fingeren gled langsomt inn i munnen og kom smidig ut igjen. Lekte med leppene den touchet borti og ble slikket ren. Isak stirret rett på Even gjennom dirrende øyevipper mens tunga hans jobbet. Vek ikke blikket selv om øyelokkene var tunge.

Even lente seg frem. Lot seg trollbinde. Slikket seg rundt munnen selv. Han la fra seg bestikket og fulgte Isak med øynene. Hørte seg selv gispe begjærlig mens han nøt synet av Isaks nakne overkropp der han reiste seg og gikk rundt bordet. Beundret hvordan skinnet fra stearinlysene spilte over han og laget markeringer og skygger. Halsen, nakken, det synlige kravebenet og skulderen som han elsket å hvile hodet på. Brystkassen, brystvortene som inviterte til å bli lekt med. Magen som var både stram og myk på samme tid. Det dumme håndkledet hang på hoftene. Understreket hoftekammen som Even digget å kysse seg bortover. Mest lyst hadde han til å rive unna hele den fornærmende filla, men han gjorde det ikke.

«Det er litt kjedelig å sitte på hver sin side av bordet, ass!», konkluderte Isak idet han skjøv bordet litt unna for å gjøre plass til seg selv i fanget på Even. Satt seg med armene rundt han og ble en glødende kule av lyst i fanget hans. Vrikket besynderlig på seg med jevne mellomrom. «For da kan jeg liksom ikke gjøre dette,» sa han og la hodet sitt tett mot Even sitt mens han lot nesa gli sakte over kinnet hans i små, lette stryk. Bare Isak klarte å være så kosete søt og altoppslukende deilig på en og samme tid.

Even stakk hånda så vidt opp under håndklekanten og kjærtegnet den myke huden der. Isak spredte bena litt for å gjøre plass. Trykket seg mot hånda mens han søkte Evens munn med sin egen. Tagg om små og store kyss som Even villig ga mens Isak la munnen helt inntil øret hans. Blåste forsiktig og hvisket små betroelser i form av murring og koselyder.

«Men du? Den premien.. Som jeg skulle få.» Even så hvordan Isak smilte fornøyd mens hånda vandret langs bukselinningen hans. Hvordan han prøvde å kneppe opp buksa, men vinkelen var vanskelig. Sa seg tilfreds med å kjenne og stryke utenpå. «Har vi kommet til den nå? Jeg synes egentlig det.» Han slikket seg om munnen.

Even tok tak i hånda som strøk over han og kysset hver og en av fingrene lett og forsiktig. Med litt tunge. Klart Even hadde mest lyst til å velte Isak over på senga og kaste seg over han. Var bare det at han selv var så shabby og Isak så ren og nydusjet.

«Hm.. Kan jeg få ta en dusj først? Føler meg ikke akkurat så digg..» Så fort det lot seg fikse hadde Even alle planer om å gi Isak en grundig demonstrasjon på akkurat hva han følte om denne kvelden. Dele glitteret som lekte seg gjennom kroppen hans. Skape sprakende gnister, la Isak også føle seg som om varm honning rant i blodet hans.

«Hm.. Serr? Må jeg vente?» Isak så skeptisk på han. Myste litt misfornøyd med øynene mens han begynte å kneppe opp Evens skjorte. Vred seg så han satt over skrevs heller enn i fanget til Even. «Vi får se, da vet du. Hvordan det går..» sa han og blunket før han lente seg inn og ga Even et heftig kyss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først og fremst en stor takk til Liljesmoothie for å ha hekta meg på fanficverden med sin fantastiske, "Oppgaven"! Veldig glad for at du fortsatt skriver og gleder oss med historie etter historie. Det er en fantastisk inspirasjon for meg å lese alt du skriver.
> 
> Det er det jammen også å lese alt annet som kommer på skandinavisk eller av skandinaviske forfattere om dagen med høy kvalitet! <3 Elsker det! Får prestasjonsangst, men elsker det!!
> 
> Videre har dere som har lest å kommentert vært uvurderlige for utvikling av denne fic'en. Så skummelt det var å skrive og publisere første gang, tror jeg det ville blitt smått med å fullføre dette om det ikke hadde vært for den fantastiske støtten og tilbakemeldingene både på fic'en, språket og alt rundt å støtte meg på. Føler at jeg har blitt introdusert til en helt ny verden og knyttet nye, verdifulle bekjentskaper gjennom alle de fine "samtalene" her inne. <3
> 
> Dette kapittelet har fått et tillegg som kan leses her:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12661293
> 
> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment også her!
> 
> Takk for turen til alle <3 <3 <3


End file.
